Warriors of the Light
by EnsignRo
Summary: Backstory of Dean/Sam & the Campbells.Dean & Sam track down clues of their family connection leading to many revelations about the past & their destiny-jumping between various timelines and tissue alert for the epilogue!AU epilogue/death of characters
1. Chapter 1

_I originally published this on SVS under the title "Lineage" but saw that this title was already in use, so in order to avoid confusion have re-titled it._

_Even before the writers of the show let us know I had felt strongly that Dean & Sam must have come from a hunting background and some of this story was already written in my head ...now with more reveals by the writers I continue to fill in the blanks...I started writing my story down this in October 2009 and only finished last week. I was in two minds how to end it because when I started I didn't know that there would be a 6th season, so my ending brings the Apocalypse arc to an end ( without any reveal on what will actually happen...you'll understand when you read it, but I do come full circle )_

_I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment._

_Each chapter is preceeded by a quote...either from the bible or from a famous person_

_Please be advised that English is my second language. I have tried to my best to correct spelling and grammar._

_thank you!_

**Warriors of the Light**

**Prologue**

_'Even though I walk  
through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I will fear no evil'_

Quiet descended on this place of battle in the South of Wyoming, many miles away from any civilization. Littered around him were the broken bodies of his men. The smell of death hung in the air. Samuel Colt sighed deeply easing himself down on to the ground.

The civil war had ravished the land tearing at its innards. The people were tired and the end was near for the South. His men though had fought a different war. Under the cover of the skirmishes and battles between North & South a much more desperate fight had played out.

Samuel shifted slightly and pain shot through his body. Not long now but he had one more promise to keep.

On the horizon a faint burst of reddish light heralded the beginning of a new day. The world was safe again. The Apocalypse deferred, Nathaniel had left to return to wherever Angels go. A faint smile played on Samuel's lips as he remembered his initial encounters with Nathaniel so many years ago. His eyes had burnt, his ears would bleed and his body shook when Nathaniel spoke to him those first times. Samuel Colt had considered himself a religious man but he had struggled with the truth of Light and Darkness. He denied, he drank, he cried, he ran.

Without Sarah he would have lost his sanity. Sarah's lovely face appeared before him, the woman he loved, the woman he would soon leave behind. Steadfast she stood with him, waited for him weeks on end not knowing if he would return and many times her skills as a healer would snatch him from Death's door. She would be here soon to minister to the wounded. Her skills would not be required today.

Sorrow filled his heart. Regret spilled out and Samuel squeezed his eyes shut. The memory of lying to her was not a proud one. Nathaniel had never hidden the fact that once he left a vessel the damage to the body may be too great and death could follow. Samuel had hidden it from Sarah though.

The sun was rising and the first rays of light caressed the devil's gate. Samuel looked up from where he sat. The Colt was still in the lock. 'Sarah will have to remove it' Samuel thought '…and keep it safe'

He turned his head to the faint sound of hooves closing in. Sarah was arriving with his two apprentice hunters who he had left with her under the guise of providing protection to his wife. They would now be all that was left. The burden would be heavy for young Michael Wallace and Anthony Hardecker but Samuel knew he had trained them well.

Sarah Campbell brought her horse to a stop at the entrance of the church yard and in one fluid movement dismounted. Her eyes were dark with worry. The bodies were clearly visible on approach. Desperately she weaved through the dead scanning for Samuel only to glimpse him propped up against the gate. She flew to his side, dropping down on her knees. Her hands were tugging at Samuel's shirt to view his injuries when Samuel caught her hands with his. Her eyes met his and in that long moment she knew. Realization was like a physical blow and she rocked back on her heels. Samuel smiled at her his hands still cradling hers.

Wallace and Hardecker slowly approached the couple. They had stopped, checking each body but not finding anyone alive. Their faces were white and fixed in grief on surveying the battle field. They stopped at a respectful distance not wanting to intrude on the couple.

Samuel waved them over.

"Anthony, Michael… Bury the men here where they fell. After I want you to leave and never return. Forget this place…" The two men quietly nodded and turned away to tend to their fellow hunters.

Samuel Colt drew in a deep breath forcing his lungs to expand, willing his heart to keep beating a few minutes longer. He looked at his wife and drew her closer. His gaze dropped to the middle of her body where the gentle rise of her belly gave him joy.

He laid his hand on the promise of new life.

"His name will be Nathaniel Campbell" Samuel could see Sarah bristle at his wishes to use her maiden name but she held her tongue. "Tell him his father died in the war. Once he turns 18 give him my diary and he will understand."

He smiled at her, drinking in the love that shone out of her eyes. "Take the Colt and hide it away. It will not be needed in your life time." Tired he closed his eyes.

Samuel held Sarah close wrapping her in his love while silent tears ran down her face. She felt his breathing slow till it finally stopped. The war was over - for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Did you ever wonder about Mary Campbell: how did she get involved with hunting...what happened after her parents died, what happened after Mary died with Dean and Sam, where was Azazel all those years after the monastery/nun slaying until he resurfaces just before the Pilot,why all of Mary's relatives and friends were hunted and killed, why are Dean and Sam so special...and lastly my own version of the apocalypse arc with a twist..._**

**_I hope I manage to answer it all for you. I put a lot of work into this trying to weave a believable backstory that is relevant to the current story thread on the show._**

**_Love to hear from you if you are enjoying my little journey into the Past, mysteries and all and of course what you'll think about my twist at the end_**

**_Cheers, EnsignRo_**

**Chapter one**

(The Present)

'_**Between truth and the search for it, I choose the second'**_

'Heh, Dean wake up' Nothing.

'Dean, man come on, we're nearly there'

Groaning, turning in the seat, leather squishing.

'Alright then….' Sam swerved the Impala with a sharp motion. Dean's forehead connected with the window. *Thud*

'What the!'

Dean sat upright glaring at his brother while rubbing his forehead.

'A deer, dude…' Sam threw Dean an innocent smile.

'Yeah, right!'

Dean glanced out of the window. It was still dark outside.

'What time is it?'

'Nearly 5am…There's a truck stop coming up a mile ahead. Time for coffee, sunshine!'

Dean was a real morning person, Sam thought with a wry smile.

He had listen to his brother softly snore his way through the last 300miles. He didn't mind the solitude that accompanied these long night drives. He was glad that there wasn't much traffic on the back roads they mostly chose to use. Sam had much to think about and he found his thoughts invariably drifting on nights.

The welcoming lights of the truck stop approached and Sam steered the Impala into the parking lot. There were several rigs with loads waiting out front for their drivers.

'Obviously a popular spot to stop for breakfast' Sam pointed out.

Dean just grunted, grabbing his jacket from the back seat and swinging the car door open. Sam followed pulling his jacket shut as the cold morning breeze hit him. Winter wasn't far away as the chill in the air reminded him.

They pushed the doors open to the diner and the smell of pancakes, hot coffee and bacon hit them. Dean's mood seemed to instantly lighten as he took in a long savoring breath.

'Mh, that'll be coffee, sausages and bacon for me' while looking around for somewhere to sit. He then walked passed the truckers who were sitting together complaining about their cheap bosses and deadlines, winked at the young teenage waitress behind the counter and sat down at the table in the corner of the room. From here he could view the diner and anybody coming in through the entrance.

Sam walked passed him heading towards the restrooms. 'Coffee and pancakes for me' before vanishing through the door.

The young waitress eagerly sidled up to Dean and gave him her most glorious smile.

'Would you like some eggs with your sausages?'

Dean looked up into her innocent face beaming down on him. He and Sam had probably made her day if the truckers over there were an example of the men that came through this establishment. There was a time Dean would have flirted recklessly with her, but today all he could see was a young woman whose days were numbered if he and his brother didn't find a way to stop the apocalypse.

'No, coffee, bacon, sausages will be just fine, Miss…and coffee with pancakes for my brother' Dean answered politely.

'Coffee, pancakes…for your brother'

Dean could have sworn she got a dreamy look on her face while repeating the order. When she turned around she bumped into Sam who had quietly approached from behind, waiting for her to leave so he could slide into the seat.

Her head snapped up from her note pad, startled and looking straight up only to be greeted by one of Sam's jaw dropping smiles. Blushing she sashayed around him nearly running for the kitchen.

'Really Sam, she is far too young for you'

'That never stopped you' Sam grinned at his brother. He remembered too well all those times he would be sitting in a bar or diner, watching his brother hit on girls with sheer abandon. Something in Dean's face though interrupted this stroll down memory lane and Sam sobered up. He looked into Dean's eyes. Dean didn't avoid the searching pry of his brother. Steady he held Sam's gaze.

'Here you go…'

Two mugs of coffee were placed in front of the brothers. The moment was gone but the sentiment lingered.

Dean grabbed the mug in front of him and sipped the dark, hot liquid.

Sam opened his shoulder bag and withdrew his laptop. Relaxing, Dean sat back and waited, his gaze unfocused letting the coffee work its magic.

'Okay, there's an email from Bobby. He wants us to check in as soon as we arrive in Columbus'

'How much further till Columbus then?'

'I'd say 3-4 hours at most. We made good time.' replied Sam

'You know this is the 3rd of Dad's old lock ups we are about to inspect and till now zilch. I wonder if we are not wasting our time.' Dean sighed. He hated the dark, dusty collections of his father's hunting forays and the memories it would stir.

'It's the last one, well as far as we know anyway. Bobby is right though. We need to catalogue the stuff and maybe we'll find something that can help us in the long run.'

Their breakfast arrived and stood steaming in front of them: Sam's thick fluffy buttermilk pancakes dripping with maple syrup and a plate of sausage and bacon heaped up to precarious heights awaited Dean. Hungrily both men took up their cutlery and attacked the food.

*****

"Welcome to Cedar County, Nebraska" Dean read out loud while glancing over to Sam who had just settled down to snooze till they arrived in Columbus. The road was deserted with miles of fields spreading along side. The clouds were racing in the blue

sky, throwing shadows over the fields. They had just passed through South Yankton, crossing the Missouri and were heading along the route 81 towards Columbus.

The Impala was humming and Dean felt the pride of ownership. 'That's my girl' he thought while running his hands over the steering wheel. The memory of standing in the car yard with John Winchester who was just about to buy a VW bus and Dean directing him towards the Impala bubbled up. It had been a while since he had thought about that emotional rollercoaster Castiel had sent him on. He didn't cherish the memory of the frustration he felt watching it all unfold, his mother selling out to the Yellow Eyed Demon to buy his father's life nor the punch to the gut at the end. Finding Sam holed up with Ruby exorcising a Demon made him fly in fury at that twofaced demon wanting to kill her then and there. Sam made him stop, made them both stop. Pity.

Dean felt the pain well up again and fought it brutally down. The emotions he felt from Sam's betrayal were just below the surface and he had decided to not go there anymore. He had to step back to let time heal the hurt. Combating the apocalypse was more important and all his energies should be focused on the task at hand. He had heard his brother apologize repeatedly but only when Sam admitted that he had tried to get away from his brother did it shake Dean out of his grief. Dad had made Sam run away to college but he had managed to make his brother run to a demon.

'Good work big brother'. Dean swore silently. No, that wasn't the full story but he did accept that he had made mistakes and he needed to change the way he related to Sam.

The brothers were at rock bottom: loss of safety, loss of predictability, loss of trust, loss of the security in their relationship. Cautiously they had renewed the bond seeking to fight together against the apocalypse, to undo what they had begun and hopefully avoiding the destiny the Angels & Demons were holding in store for them. He realized that they only had each other and needed to be together if they were to survive the next months.

The chilling words of Lucifer in his most recent time travel adventure had shaken him to the core. Still, he refused to believe it all to be futile. He surprised Zachariah by not relenting and clearly was lucky that Castiel had zapped him away before one very pissed Angel got to have his tantrum. He couldn't afford to let doubt creep in about his decision to refuse Michael. Lucifer was playing his cards well, but Dean could keep up with the best. He had to believe there was hope or insanity would suffocate him.

'Dean, stop grinding your teeth' Sam's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Dean opened up his mouth wide, moving his jaw from right to left loosening up the tension in the muscles.

He then returned his concentration to the road pushing all other worries aside.

****

'How much longer, Sam?' Dean queried from the door of the lock up.

Sam stopped photographing the curse box and looked over to his brother.

'Probably another 15 minutes…' He turned the curse box around and took two more shots from the side and from above.

Dean glanced over to the small wardrobe in the corner. It had yielded the most interesting find: a wooden box with two bolt action rifles wrapped in muslin. Dean was itching to get back to the motel and examine them in good light.

'Dean, a hand…?' Sam had begun to put the various curse boxes back in their places on the wooden shelves. Dean picked up the largest with cursive writing in a language unknown to him. Curiosity begged him to open the box but common sense dictated he wait till Bobby reviewed the photos giving them some idea what may be hidden away in the individual box. Dean swore at his father for not having an inventory for all these items.

Well, that would have been too easy and now he and Sam with Bobby's help would have to do it the hard way.

'Okay I'm good to go. Let's get back to the motel. I so need a shower'

After hours of inspecting and photographing dusty artifacts, Sam was ready for that hot steamy rush of water running down his body. His muscles ached from the bending and lifting and his eyes felt gritty. He could already feel the cool linen of the bed he was going to sink into afterwards.

'Your wish is my command, Ali Baba. Sesame close' with that Dean fastened the large chain lock around the door and headed with Sam outside to the Impala.

It only took a few minutes until they pulled up in the drive way of the Super 8 motel. This place was luxury compared to the places they usually stayed at but location had been the driving factor. Each man grabbed their belongings. Dean, after a quick surveillance of the parking lot reassured him that they were alone, popped the trunk open and gathered the gun box and a few other items from the lock up.

True to his word Sam walked through the door and straight into the bathroom. Dean didn't mind at all. He had a date with these rifles. Carefully he lay the box on one of the beds and snapped the fasteners open. Fortunately, the box was unlocked. On raising the lid, deep red velvet lining greeted him and he gently removed both rifles which were wrapped in cloth. He had briefly opened up the wrapping in the lock up only to gasp at what he saw. Now he was able to unwrap them fully and admire the rifles in the bright light of the motel room. He examined the older looking rifle. Someone had expertly taped the rifle protecting it and ensuring a long life. Dean was confident that he was holding a bolt action Palmer carbine as they had been used in the last year of the civil war. He had never seen one outside of a military museum. He felt giddy, like a little boy on Christmas morning.

His interest turned to the second rifle which he quickly recognized as a Mauser and thought it most likely the 1925 version that was sold in the US at that time. His hands ran along the stock following the elegant lines of this rifle tracing the fore stock, past the barrel to the muzzle.

He placed the rifle up against his shoulder. It felt good, like it had been made for him. An admiring whistle escaped from Dean's lips as he continued to inspect the rifle. He then noticed an engraving on the butt but time had worn it down too much for the naked eye to decipher. He ran his thumb over the etching while scanning the room. Next to the phone he spied a note pad and pencil. Quickly he took a rubbing of the butt.

'R.N.C' he whispered to himself.

He could still hear Sam in the shower. 'Heh, Dude don't use all the hot water…!'

A few minutes later Dean heard Sam turn the shower off and shortly after that Sam appeared, trailing steam from the bathroom, skin all pink and water dripping from his hair. A generous sized towel wrapped around his waist did little to hide the polished physique of his brother.

Dean smiled 'If Becky could see you now…your Firmness'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Please don't remind me…I had a bruise from where she rubbed me'

Dean snorted and decided to change the subject.

'These are two of the most amazing rifles I have ever seen. I cannot understand why Dad never showed them to me or you'

Sam walked over to the display on Dean's bed. Too right, this was amazing as it was odd.

'I found the initial "R.N.C" engraved on this one' Dean pointed to the Mauser. Sam wasn't listening though. Something had caught his eye.

He picked up the wooden case that Dean had pushed aside. The velvet lining was loose at one corner of the lid. He ran his finger along the loose fabric digging past it.

'I think I feel something, Dean' He looked at his brother who nodded. Swiftly Sam tore away the lining only to reveal an envelope stuck to the lid of the box.

There was a sharp intake of air as Sam read the name written in blue ink on the envelope: _'Dean Winchester'_

'What…?' Responded Dean to Sam's gasp.

Sam handed the envelope to his brother. Dean raised an eyebrow while holding the envelope trying to understand why his name was on it.

'Man, open it…' demanded Sam.

Slowly Dean reached into the envelope and retrieved a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and read the short note.

'Well, I know now who 'R.N.C' is' while handing the note over to his brother to read.

_Dean, _

_As the first born of your generation the Palmer is your birthright and after my death is to be given to you. _

_The Mauser was my personal favorite and belonged to my father before me. _

_Remember always:_

'_For many are called, but few are chosen'_

_Robert Nathanial Campbell_

'Robert Campbell…' murmured Sam understanding dawning 'Mom's cousin…the man Dad told us to stay away from at all costs.'

'Yep' said Dean 'but why then this gesture and when did he die? How long did Dad hold onto this not telling me?'

'Ahh, Robert died in 2001 from a heart attack, well that's what the death certificate said, but I have my doubts' explained Sam.

'And you know that how…?' Dean was staring in disbelief at his brother.

'A little while ago I did some research into Mom's family and friends which all died within a short period of time starting around 2001. Individually the causes of death appeared plausible but the timing… I actually think the Yellow Eyed Demon was murdering them but to what end I'm still unsure of'

Sam could see on Dean's face the question about why he had researched the people around their mother and hoped he wouldn't ask out loud. It was a guarantee he wouldn't like the answer.

'Okay then…where did Robert live, you fountain of knowledge?' instinct told Dean to move on and trust Sam.

'Just a moment…I got his address in my journal' He turned to his bag.

'You've got a journal?!' exclaimed Dean 'Since when?'

Sam chuckled. 'Actually since I was 9 years old and I found out the truth. I keep a diary on my laptop and a database of all our cases. Latter I download to a back up site on the web. Bobby has access to it, just in case'

'Geek!' was all Dean could say.

While he had been explaining himself to Dean, Sam had booted up the laptop, found the file and read out load:

'Omaha, Elkhorn, Old Coach road.' Sam looked over to Dean who was squaring away the rifles.

'Well saddle up, Tonto. Next stop Omaha'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

'_**For now we see through a glass, darkly**__' _

'Thanks Bobby. We'll check in as soon as we get to Omaha' Sam flipped his cell phone shut. The Impala was speeding along the highway towards Omaha. Sam stared out of the window obviously mulling over the information he had just received from Bobby.

Dean threw him an expectant look and Sam took a deep breath.

'Bobby had a hell of a time finding anything but the basics on Robert. He's emailed the bulk but general vitals: born in Lawrence, only son of Edward Nathanial Campbell, Sheriff, also deceased. On high school graduation he left for Europe and trained as a cardiovascular surgeon. He met his wife in England. He then moved to Omaha and settled down running his medical practice. Tragically his wife died shortly after giving birth to their only child Jeremiah Nathanial Campbell. There's very little after that: a death notice when Jeremiah dies in a hunting accident out in California in 1984 age 17. Beloved doctor and pillar of the community till he dies of a heart attack on 19th July 2001.'

'Damn not much to go on, but in my books too much tragedy …This smells of the secretive life of a Hunter with the usual fall out.' Dean was deep in thought. 'Mh, we are not going to find any info on him in the Hunter's Weekly, so lets try his circle of friends…if they are still alive and willing to talk'

'You know Dean…I never did understand why Dad was so adamant we should never have contact with any of the Campbell family. Did Dad ever tell you anything? Did you ever meet them?'

'No, I can't remember him talking in detail about them. Anyway, are you really surprised…Dad managed to piss everybody off.'

'Well another piece of news is that the original house where Robert lived has been torn down. A large subdivision of the area took place few years ago. Robert's attorney took care of the disposal of all the personal items. Might be a dead end, Dean'

'Ah, ye of little faith…' Dean did a really good Castiel impersonation which made Sam smile.

'So, talking of the Angel...have you heard from him lately?'

'Believe it or not he sent me a text message few days ago… Next thing he'll be on Twitter. Can you image his tweets?'

Sam guffawed 'You know about Twitter?'

'Dude, I don't live under a rock…Have you got the address for the attorney?'

'Yep. You want me to ring ahead and make an appointment?'

'What's our cover story…?'

'How about two journalism students writing a piece on a local pillar of the community, namely Robert Campbell for the student paper?'

'Good, I won't have to change then'

*******

'Well, that was pretty ordinary…damn' exclaimed Dean on leaving the attorney's office. Sam followed him through the door out onto the street. Attorney at law Steven Howell had been very tight lipped about his client and only disclosed that all of Robert Campbell's belongings had been donated to the Salvation Army and all monies to a charitable local Foundation as stipulated in his will.

Dean opened the door of the Impala and slid into the driver's seat while Sam walked around to the other side.

'It's the hard way then' and turning to Sam he continued '…we wait till tonight and pay his office a visit. I want to have a look at that will. In the meantime some food…'

He put the car in gear and drove away from the curb.

'After lunch, drop me at the library and I'll do some research in the archives. Might help' added Sam.

Dean had a new idea. 'By the way, where was his private practice?'

'Somewhere downtown' Sam started to look in his notebook. 'He worked at the Nebraska Medical centre. Here's the address' Sam fed the address into his GPS of his cell phone. 'Take the next right…'

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of the medical centre. They followed the signs to the Cardiac center and entered the reception area. It was a busy clinic with a large waiting room. Photos of the consulting doctors were on the wall, together with various diplomas of excellence and in one corner letters of gratitude to the Center or individual doctor were pinned to a board.

Dean walked up to the reception counter where a friendly brunette enquired if she could assist him.

'Hi, ah…'he leaned slightly forward till he could read her name tag ' Dolly…My name is Dean and this is Sam.' He flashed his fake University of Nebraska student I.D.

'We're journalism students writing a piece on Robert Campbell and wondered if someone who knew him was free to talk to us about him' He put on his most winning smile, usually a fail safe to get him to first base. Dolly was not immune to the Dean Winchester charm and smiled sweetly at him.

'Oh, I would like to help you but I started work here after he passed. He was greatly admired and his patient's adored him. His partner is still here, Dr O'Connell. He is out to lunch but you could wait in his office. He may be able to spare you a few minutes before he starts consulting.' Dean thanked Dolly and accepted the offer. She showed him and Sam to the doctor's consulting room.

They were greeted by a generous sized office with wide panorama windows, heavy set leather chairs and a mahogany desk. Dean and Sam sat down waiting, letting their eyes wander, taking in the rows of books and knick knacks on the shelves. Dolly had left the door ajar after she left the brothers.

Dean waited till he couldn't hear her footsteps before jumping up and heading straight to the desk. He found mostly medical files, radiological reports and a diary and then his eyes widened. His hand shot out to take hold of the silver framed photo. The old black and white photo showed two young men side by side in their high school football varsity gear. Dean sharply inhaled when he examined the photo closer. The blond man on the right was a dead ringer for Sam.

'Sam, you need to see this!' He held out the photo frame for Sam who had been inspecting the books on the shelves to the side of the desk. Sam's eyes widened in surprise when he followed his brother's request.

'Excuse me young man, will you please put that photo back down where you found it!' The stern voice originated from the door where an elderly man in a white doctor's coat stood glaring at the brothers. The boys looked over to the tall, white haired sixty-something man who was entering the room. The man's gaze had been fixed on Dean but then he noticed Sam who had turned to face the authoritarian voice and all colour drained out of the doctor's face.

'Oh, my God…you look just like Robert only taller!' The man approached, his eyes still locked onto Sam's face with a searching and questioning look.

'Who are you and forget that crap you told Dolly!?'

Dean turned to Sam, unsure how to handle the situation. Telling the truth to strangers was against his philosophy, but…he shrugged. Sam took the cue and being closest to the doctor stretched out his hand in greeting.

'Hi Dr O'Connell, my name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. Robert was our first cousin once removed.'

After a slight hesitation the doctor took Sam's hand and shook it, harder and longer as if he needed tactile proof of the existence of the young man in front of him. Some colour was slowly returning into the man's face.

'I should have known something was up when Steven rang me about two nosey students. He didn't believe a single word you spun' the doctor walked around his desk while Dean hastily vacated his position behind the desk so the doctor could sit down in his chair.

'Close the door and sit down.' He then used the intercom. 'Dolly, hold my appointments for now. And no interruptions, please'

Dean closed the door gently before sitting down to the left of the desk in one of the comfy leather chairs. Sam had sat down in the leather chair closest to him.

'So, you are Dean' Dean sat up a bit straighter under the close inspection 'Robert told me that you would show up although I did expect you shortly after his death, not eight years later.'

Then directing his gaze to Sam he continued 'He never mentioned you though…Interesting…'

'Why did you expect me to show up' enquired Dean

'I was the witness to Robert's will. I knew he had arranged for the rifles to be sent to you. Robert said that you would understand the meaning of the rifles and come to Omaha. He left several items for you which I have at home.'

'I only received the rifles yesterday. Our side of the family has been estranged from the Campbell's since our mother's death.'

'So, are you both in the family business?' The doctor winked at the brothers with a slow smile forming on his lips.

Now it was time for Sam to sit up straighter and leaning forward to carefully ask in a low voice: 'The family business?'

The old doctor laughed out loud. 'Give me a break…Are you both Hunters?'

Dean groaned while Sam quietly accepted the turn of events.

'Yes, we are. We would be grateful for any information you could give us about our cousin.'

'Your cousin and I became best friends in High school after he helped my family out with a poltergeist.' O'Connell shook his head remembering the events of so long ago 'I glimpsed the world he lived in. It turned my stomach so he never burdened me with details, but many a time I would come over to his place after a hunt just be with him. Soon after high school he left for England where he started his medical training. He met his wife over there, too. It didn't surprise me when Robert's world wasn't foreign to her and I think they hunted together. Although we opened up this practice together we rarely spent time together. I would cover for him when he was off on a hunt. Only after his wife's death did he turn to me again for support.'

Sam jumped in 'What do you know about his wife's death? We read it occurred in childbirth.'

'Very little, Sam. Robert never confided in me. One day she was heavily pregnant and glowing, the next she was cold in her grave. It was a very dark time for Robert. My heart broke for him and those sweet little babies'

Dean's ears pricked up: 'Babies? We read he had only one child'

'Robert went to great length to remove all traces of his twin daughter Elizabeth after Jeremiah died. I never saw her after that hunting trip to California where Jeremiah was killed. Robert explained that he had sent her away. England to her mother's side of the family would be my bet. A fire broke out at the registry office and as this was before widespread computerization traces of Elizabeth's existence vanished.'

Dean and Sam sat silently digesting the information of a second cousin.

'Sorry, boys, I have patients waiting. Here is my address, tonight at 8pm sharp'

With those words he wrote details on a piece of paper, got up and ushered the brothers out of the office.

Once they sat in the Impala, Dean spoke.

'I don't know if I should be pissed that we had all this family out there and Dad kept us away or glad that we are finally getting some answers to our questions.'

'My head is spinning, too. I don't think a lack of food is helping either' and as if to underline his words a fierce growl originated from Sam's midsection.

'Agreed, food and a beer, then library'

*****

The brothers had spent a few hours at the library trying to find out more about Robert, Jeremiah and Elizabeth. There were a few news articles on Jeremiah's and Robert's death but O'Connell had been correct. Robert had been thorough in removing all traces of Elizabeth. Jeremiah had been home schooled and the family lived a reclusive life at the property on the outskirts of Omaha. There had been a mention of a housekeeper in Jeremiah's death announcement called Amelia who might have some information for the brothers but they had no last name. Dean would ask O'Connell for the details tonight and follow it up tomorrow if the woman still resided in Omaha.

They arrived at O'Connell's home 5 minutes early. Dean and Sam walked up the pathway to the double storey weatherboard house. There was a silver metallic Jaguar XKR coupe standing in the drive. Dean ran an appreciative look over the car.

Warm light was streaming from the windows and the decorative stained glass door opened when they approached the first step.

'Welcome boys. Follow me into the study. I have everything ready for you.'

Dean and Sam followed the doctor down the hallway. They passed the living room where a fire was lit filling the house with its warmth. O'Connell pushed open the door to the study. On a low coffee table was a wooden chest with an intricate carving on the lid.

O'Connell picked up the box and handed it to Dean. It felt heavy in his hands. Dean took a closer look at the engraved depiction that dominated the middle of the lid: Flames engulfing a stylized figure with 6 wings. A small ornate 'C' with a sword was placed in the right corner of the lid. Sam looked over Dean's shoulder. He reached out and traced the engraving with his index finger.

'A seraphim…flames' he was lost in thought. 'The angel Nathanial …it's a depiction of the Angel of fire: Nathanial'

Dean sat down with the chest on his lap and tried to lift the lid but the chest was sealed. His fingers started to run along the edges to find a way of opening it.

In the meantime, O'Connell had moved away to the wall of his library. He touched a panel and a small safe was revealed. Sam watched as the doctor unlocked the safe, reached inside and pulled out a little velvet bag.

'This belongs to you, too' O'Connell held out the small velvet bag to Dean who had put the chest down at his feet.

Eagerly Dean opened up the small pouch and pulled out a silver charm bracelet. He felt his face flush as he recognized the piece of jewelry with the ornate cross, pentagram and devil's trap charms. The memory of confronting his petite ass kicking Mum in the alley behind the diner hit him as hard as her kick to his groin had done then. The realization that she was a Hunter had changed his world forever.

'This was Mum's, Sam' His voice was thick with emotion. He held it out for his brother to take as he himself was unable to hold onto it for fear the emotions tied to it would overwhelm him.

Carefully Sam took hold of the delicate bracelet, admiring the individual antique charms. The silver warmed in his hands and he closed his fist around the bracelet letting the feeling of closeness to his mother linger.

Dean forced himself to resurface from the memories back to the study in O'Connell's house. He bent down and picked up the small chest from the floor.

'How do we open the chest?' Dean directed the question to O'Connell while turning the chest over.

'Sorry Dean, I have no idea. Robert was confident you would figure it out'

There was a knock at the front door.

'Excuse me, that will be Steven.' O'Connell left the room and returned shortly with the attorney the brothers had met earlier that day. The lawyer looked anxious and eager to be going again. He cleared his voice.

'I have brought you a copy of Robert Campbell's will. If you read the details your inheritance consists of the rifles, this box and a key.'

Businesslike Steven Howell produced a small key from his pocket giving it to Dean.

'It unlocks a safe box in Lawrence held at the National Bank. Here is your letter of introduction. I have to be going now' the man turned on his heels and left the room, briefly nodding at O'Connell.

'Don't mind Steven. He gets nervous around Hunters' chuckled O'Connell

'Have we got a tattoo on our forehead saying _Hunters R Us' ? _Wondered Dean aloud and threw his brother a quizzical look. 'It doesn't seem that Cousin Bob kept the family business low key.'

O'Connell shook his head. 'To be fair, Steven and I were the only ones to know his secret. He didn't hunt anymore after Jeremiah's death, but his door was open to Hunters who needed his medical help. Like me Steven met Robert under dire circumstances. Steven and his wife had been taken by Vampires. Robert had been tracking the nest for some weeks, but he was too late to save them both. Since then Steven has helped Hunters put their affairs in order, help wives deal with life insurance claims and occasionally organize bail and legal representation. Steven can be very creative when need be. 'O'Connell concluded

'About Robert's death…'wondered Sam 'what do you think happened?

O'Connell walked over to the drinks cabinet. 'Anyone for a whisky?' Sam and Dean nodded.

O'Connell poured three generous glasses of 25 yr old golden brown whisky, giving one to each brother. He took a mouthful, savoring the smoothness of the liquid before continuing.

'A few weeks before his death, Robert had become distracted. I knew something was up. When I confronted him he remained tightlipped. He warned me that my life may be in danger if I knew too much and asked me never to go looking for answers no matter what happened. I saw then that he was scared. He went away the weekend before his death. He gave me the box and the pouch for safekeeping. A few days later, he phoned me the night before he died from a truck stop very agitated. He made no sense.'

O'Connell sighed deeply 'I never saw him alive again.' He grabbed the whiskey bottle to refill the glasses.

'Can you remember what he said?' Dean looked at O'Connell.

'It was such a long time ago, but I recall something along the lines of:..we bound him … we cast him in darkness, but he has returned. He then sobbed and the rest was unintelligible though I recall hearing Jeremiah's name mentioned a few times'

Dean was shaking his head in frustration 'This is just getting weirder and weirder. At every turn more questions, fewer answers…'

Sam sipped at the whisky mulling over what they had just heard. Dean was correct; more and more pieces of the puzzle but still no clue of the greater picture.

'We came across the name of the housekeeper Amelia in one of the news reports. Do you by chance know her last name and is she still alive?' enquired Sam.

'Now that's a person I haven't thought of in a long time…' O'Connell stood up from his chair and walked towards the window. 'She was one very strange woman, never talked to me just glared but I do think she took good care of the children. She showed up shortly after Robert's wife passed. I think she came from New Orleans, which is where she returned to after Jeremiah's death. She would be forever burning incense around the house and my clothes would reek of it after every visit and the kitchen was full of herbs hanging in bunches to dry from the ceiling…and I'm not talking about your run of the mill garden herbs either!'

Another dead end thought Sam although it sounded as if Robert had engaged a Hoodoo woman as a nanny to protect his children. Again more questions…

The brothers stayed for another drink and then excused themselves. They planned catch up with O'Connell tomorrow at the clinic before leaving for Lawrence. In the meantime both were keen to return to the motel and figure out how to open the box.

Thirty minutes later they were close to giving up. Dean had checked for secret catches and pushed at the side panels but all to no avail. He rang Bobby for ideas who promised to ring back in the morning after doing some research. Sheepishly Dean remembered how much Bobby hated being woken up in the middle of the night so he didn't push it.

'Thanks Bobby, that'll be fine. 'Nite!' He rang off and tossed the phone onto the bed.

Irritated Dean stared at the small chest. He was wondering if the axe from the trunk of the Impala may hold the solution.

'Dean have a look at this' Sam called his brother over to his computer.

'I did a search on the words Robert said to O'Connell' He pointed to the screen and read out loud:

"_And again the Lord said to Raphael: 'Bind Azazel hand and foot, and cast him into the darkness: and make an opening in the desert, which is in Dudael, and cast him therein. And place upon him rough and jagged rocks, and cover him with darkness, and let him abide there for ever, and cover his face that he may not see light. And on the day of the great judgement he shall be cast into the fire."_

That's from the Book of Enoch!

Dean was letting the words sink in, his brain working at putting the pieces together.

'Sam, you're not thinking…Azazel like in Yellow Eyed Demon?'

Sam nodded quietly.

'How did Robert know of the Yellow Eyed Demon? Damn, damn, damn' Dean started to pace up and down. 'There must be a connection with Jeremiah…he died during a hunt in California…Robert doesn't return to hunting after. His daughter leaves the country, all records erased of her. We need to find out more what happened to Jeremiah and where is Elizabeth. Is she still alive?' He ran his hand through his hair 'We need to get this box open and we need to get to that safe box.'

Sam rubbed his eyes and started to massage his neck with his right hand.

'I'm beat Dean. We haven't had a good night sleep for three days. Let's call it a day. Fresh eyes tomorrow may make all the difference'

Dean grimaced but his brother was right. It had waited for eight years; it would wait few more hours.

Dean's phone rang and grabbing it off the bed, he snapped it open to listen.

'O'Connell, slow down…'alarmed Dean looked at Sam 'I agree, not good. Grab a few personal items, all the cash in the house and get into your car. I'm going to give you the address of a friend. Stay with him till we call'

He gave O'Connell directions to Bobby's place.

'Let us know when you are safe. Thanks for the heads up' Dean slammed his hand down on the table in frustration.

He turned to Sam 'Pack up, we're out of here. Howell was just found murdered in his office by the cleaning crew. The crime scene is a real mess according to O'Connell. The police think he was tortured. They came to O'Connell with stills of two males from the footage off the security cam asking if he could identify them. Us, of course.'

Dean rubbed his chin in thought 'Howell is dead…This cannot be a coincidence.'

'You're thinking demons? Why kill Howell?

'I'm not going to wait to find out. I don't know how they're tracking us, but we need to be at that bank in Lawrence tomorrow morning. I'll drive first.'

They grabbed their bags, the rifles and the chest.

Without a glance back they walked out into the darkness to the Impala, threw their belongings on the back seat, eased the car out of the parking lot and left the lights of Omaha behind them.

*****

The sun was rising on the horizon with three more hours to go until the brothers would arrive in Laurence. Sam was driving the last leg of the journey after snatching a few hours sleep. The throbbing pain in his lower back reminded him how much he hated sleeping in the Impala. He stifled a yawn and looked over to Dean. He envied Dean's ability to sleep anywhere. His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of Dean's cell phone and he reached over to wake Dean who was already fumbling for the phone in his pocket. Dean recognized the number on the screen and put the phone on speaker.

"Heh, Bobby What's up?' Dean leaned forward fishing for his boots to put them back on.

'The warehouse where your Dad had the lock up in Columbus was burnt down yesterday afternoon. I've been reading the fire department reports. It looks like the place was broken into and then the fire was started close to where your Dad's lock up was located. Two thirds of the building went up in smoke before the firemen got it under control. All your Dad's things are gone.' Bobby took a deep breath before continuing. 'I hacked into the Omaha police department computer. Howell's office was searched by the intruders. His safe was open but valuables like cash and gold bullion had not been touched. I'm waiting for the coroner's report. And just to make my night, a report came in about a car accident out side of Elk Point. Eighteen wheeler vs. silver metallic Jaguar coupe. Driver was killed instantly.'

There was a pause while Bobby's anger gathered momentum '...You're both suddenly off to Omaha with little explanation bar following up on a dead relative only to leave ruins and dead bodies in your wake. Is there something you need to fill me in on?'

Yep, Bobby sure was cranky; guess not getting much sleep will do that to the elderly, thought Dean.

'Sorry Bobby, we're pretty much just at a loss as you are. So O'Connell is dead, too.' Dean felt sick to the stomach remembering the kind face of the elderly doctor with the laugh lines etched around his eyes.

'Yes, though I won't get the official report till later but I doubt there are many silver Jag's heading South Dakota way. I tried contacting his cell but it goes to voice mail.'

Dean gave Sam a long look and decided to fill Bobby in.

'Okay, I found a large old looking wooden box with two rifles in the lock up and a letter from Robert indicating that the antique rifle was 'my birthright' - a Palmer carbine by the way. The other seems to have been a more recent heirloom as it belonged to Edward Campbell first - a 1925 Mauser. Bobby, you know how secretive Dad was about Mum's side of the family. Cousin Robert has left me two valuable rifles and a cryptic letter about "birthright" and "being chosen". A few years back I may have shrugged it off, but not now, too much has happened and I'm sick of being a pawn in this game! '

Dean irritation was audible in his rant 'and wait there is more…a second cousin we didn't know about, a small wooden chest from Robert with God knows what is in it that I can't open and a key that opens a safety box in the National Bank in Lawrence which we are trying to get to before whoever is tracking us gets there first….' Dean stopped to snatch a breath.

'So, which bit of don't open anything till we had time to review it didn't you understand? Could demons be tracking the rifles? Your Dad must have had a reason to keep this box locked up.' replied Bobby dryly.

'If it came from the Campbell Family not necessarily a sound one' countered Dean."I'm pissed with Dad, always off on his lone crusade, never letting anybody in…what if all of this mess we're now in with the Apocalypse could have been prevented if I had gotten the rifles eight years ago.' Dean took a ragged breath while running his hand through his hair.

'Dean, your Dad had his faults but I never doubted his prime concern to protect you boys. I can't see how the rifles would have made a difference…'

'Bobby, Robert knew about the Yellow eyed Demon!' interrupted Dean 'We think it killed him to cover up what Robert knew!'

There was stunned silence on the other end of the phone while seconds ticked by.

'Dean, I think you guys need to slow down and step back.' There was deep concern in Bobby's voice 'you are rushing headlong into God knows what…'

'We have come this far Bobby and I'm not backing down until I have whatever is in that safety box. We're just a few hours out of Laurence. I'll talk to you later' abruptly Dean hung up. He didn't want to discuss it any further.

Good old Winchester stubbornness at its best thought Sam who had quietly listened to the exchange.

'Dean, Bobby has a point…' interjected Sam while keeping his eyes on the road

'I know Sam, I know, but I have this nagging feeling that we're running out of time to shed some light on the past events involving our family.' He shifted in his seat uncomfortably while starring out the window. It was the start to be a beautiful sunny autumn day with blue sky and fluffy white clouds dotted on the horizon but Dean felt deep in his bones that the storm was just around the corner and it was going to be a big one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"_**You can't be brave if you've only had wonderful things happen to you**_**"**

Dean and Sam arrived in Lawrence with thirty minutes to spare before the bank opened.

They found a small alley a few hundred feet from the bank, parked the Impala and proceeded on foot. The downtown area was already buzzing with people rushing to work,

disappearing into various buildings off the main street. College students were pouring out of the coffee shops some chatting with friends as they walked along others just forging ahead in deep thought, all heading towards the University of Kansas campus which was just two blocks away.

At the corner of the main street across from the bank Dean was waiting, leaning against the wall of a well known chain pharmacy while attentively scanning the area around the entrance of the bank. It had been a few years since he had been in Lawrence and he couldn't shake the discomfort of being in his old home town. Dean heard footsteps approaching from behind but he didn't need to turn to check who was coming. He could recognize Sam's footstep anytime. Sam had grabbed two coffees from a diner close by and offered one to Dean.

'Thanks, Sammy' Dean gratefully received the coffee, lifting the plastic lid to inhale the bitter coffee aroma before taking a first sip of the hot sweet liquid.

'How's it looking?' enquired Sam while removing the lid from his coffee, too.

'There is some activity in side the bank but nothing suspicious outside of it. I'm going to go up the street and back'

He pointed ahead of him to the small newsstand and set off casually taking in the surroundings as he walked. Sam hung back sipping at his coffee while watching Dean wind his way through the morning crowd towards the newsstand.

On arrival Dean selected a paper, paid for it and moving to the side of the cart, started to read the front page, surreptitiously glancing up and around him.

Suddenly Sam noticed Dean tense up briefly which made him stand at alert seeking eye contact with his brother. Slowly Dean turned away from Sam's position and moved off the main street into the department store behind him disappearing into the early morning shopping crowd.

'Damn' swore Sam under his breath. He backed away from the corner of the street, casually turning from the busy main street leaving the bank behind him and dumping the half empty coffee cup in the nearest bin. He hadn't gotten far down the street when he felt his cell phone vibrate.

'Meet you back at the car' hissed Dean before hanging up.

A few moments later Sam arrived at the car, unlocked it and slid into the driver's seat. He started up the engine letting it idle while waiting for Dean. He didn't have to wait long till Dean turned into the alley while glancing over his shoulder, checking that no one had followed him. As soon as Dean climbed into the Impala, Sam eased it away from the curb driving away in the opposite direction from the bank. A few minutes later he pulled into the car park at the corner of Massachusetts and the South Park recreation area bringing the car to a stop next to a blue Toyota before turning to face Dean who hadn't said a word during the short trip.

The thoughts in Dean's brain were tripping over each other and he was desperately trying to make sense of what he had seen. Sam waited quietly for his brother to speak up, aware that what ever he had seen had shaken him badly.

Seemingly endless seconds passed until Dean finally looked at Sam, his eyes wide with concern and confusion.

'I saw Raphael sitting in the coffee shop opposite the bank…I don't think he saw me' adding after a brief pause 'I hope he didn't see me' with a wry smile.

The mental picture of Raphael standing in the ring of fire during the confrontation with Castiel and him, Dean calling him a 'candy assed skirt', challenging the angel's authority while overplaying the usual Winchester bravado made Dean cringe. The way they had left Raphael in that house after his threats did not bode well for the next encounter. Castiel's parting line though: _"Today you're my little bitch" had_ been priceless and shown Dean a side of his angel friend he hadn't glimpsed for a while.

'Angels are responsible for the trail of deaths and destruction following us?' summarized Sam with surprise reflected in his voice. 'I guess we have to get used to both sides wanting a piece of us as long as we refuse _to play_. The question is if it's only us they are after or something else…' Sam let his voice trail off.

'According to Cas they can't sense us with the sigils carved on our rib cage so they are sensing something else. It all started with the rifles, so the answer must be there' wondered Dean aloud 'maybe it's time for some angel input'

He flipped his cell phone open and punched the autodial holding the phone up to his right ear. Dean didn't have to wait long until Castiel answered.

'We need your help, Cas. Raphael is trailing us. We're in Lawrence, South Park at the eastern end of the car park' He listened briefly to the reply before closing the phone.

'He's on his way'

Sam and Dean looked out of the windows of the Impala waiting for Castiel to pop up along side the car in that unnerving angelic fade in fashion but the minutes passed and no Castiel anywhere.

Dean was starting to get worried when his cell rang.

'The city is in lock down, Dean. I can't get in' Castiel concerned voice indicated that matters had just gone from bad to worse.

'No doubt Raphael is in Lawrence. Only an Angel of his stature could seal off a city that size to other angels and demons. It's risky though as it sends echoes through the dimensions like a distress flare. Whatever he is after it is very, very important to him'

The cell connection started to fade as if Castiel was traveling through a drop out zone.

'Cas stop moving, we're loosing you' Dean called into the phone

'Not moving…must…lock down…interfering…Get out….can'

The connection finally failed and Dean was left with static. Both men looked up to traffic lights flashing amber, a cacophony of car horns erupting and cars idling everywhere in confusion.

'Oh, boy…' groaned Dean while rubbing his chin. He tried his cell again but it only displayed _No signal_.

'Power failure and phone black out…Raphael is serious'

Dean was worried but even more he was filled with an urgency to get to the bank to fetch whatever was locked away in the safe box before Raphael managed to locate it.

'Leave the car here, Sam. We're walking' Dean got out, went to the back of the car and opened the trunk removing two suit carriers. He handed one to Sam and started to walk towards the public toilets some 50 yards away which were fortunately empty at this time of the day. The brothers quickly changed into their dark suits, replaced the boots with black business shoes and helped each other straighten out their ties as there were no mirrors available. Sam ran a wet comb through his hair trying to emulate a polished FBI agent look. Dean smiled at Sam's attempts to wrangle some order from his hair.

'Dude, you need a hair cut sooner than later!'

Sam grinned but persisted with the combing until he finally achieving the desired effect.

They exited the park after throwing their clothes in the trunk and proceeded towards the main street. Dean reassured himself that he had the key for the safe box in his pocket.

Fire alarms had been triggered in many of the office buildings and the evacuated employees were milling about on the streets.

'The employee entrance of the bank is located about a block from here' remarked Dean while navigating his way through the throngs of people standing on the pathways observing the spectacle. The intersections were blocked with cars and public buses whilst the traffic lights continued to flash amber. In the distance the whine of police and fire sirens could be heard. It didn't take long for Dean and Sam to arrive at the small parking lot at the back of the bank and use the stairs to reach the employees entrance.

Dean banged against the door with his left fist whilst retrieving his fake FBI ID from his breast pocket with his other hand. Sam was holding his ID already in his hand ready to flash it to the person arriving at the door. They didn't have to wait too long until there was noise at the door and a woman peered through the small rectangle window in the upper center of the door.

'How can I help you?' The woman's voice was muffled by the thickness of the door.

After years of practice Dean and Sam had perfected the 'play the FBI agent' drill. Simultaneously the brothers held up the open wallets with the FBI credentials placing them against the glass for the woman to inspect. After a few seconds they removed the IDs from the glass and Dean introduced them.

'Good morning Mam' Special Agent Young and this is my partner Special Agent Angus'

Dean's head nodded in the direction of Sam who smiled reassuringly at the woman.

'We're visiting agents from FBI headquarters in Kansas City and have been asked by the local agency to aid in the current power failure and secure important facilities. May we come in?'

The woman smiled and nodded at Dean turning away from the door for a few seconds.

Dean could hear her talking to someone when finally the door swung open. They were greeted by a burly overweight security guard requesting to inspect their FBI credentials again before letting them pass.

'I'm so happy you have come to help out' The middle aged woman led the brothers down the corridor into the administration section of the bank 'The power outage has caused the computers to crash, the security cameras have shut down and I cannot get anyone in head office on the phone' she continued flustered while leading Dean and Sam into a small office.

'But I forget my manners' she smiled apologetically at the brothers 'I'm Rosemary Sweets the assistant manager. Mr. Braxton, the manager is at a conference in Kansas all the times for this to occur! Do you know what has caused the power failure?'

Dean had been looking through the glass window of the office into the teller area and foyer of the bank when Miss Sweets question drew his attention back to her.

'No unfortunately not yet. With communications down it is taking sometime to locate the cause, but don't worry everything should be fine soon.' he replied.

'I see there are still some customers in the foyer. For security reasons I prefer you ask them to leave and lock the front doors for now.' Dean turned to the security guard and after glancing at the man's name tag continued.

'Ah, Rudolf would you be so kind to help Miss Sweets usher the clients out and lock up. I suggest the tellers should secure their cash drawers and suspend trading for now. Agent Angus and myself will inspect the vault and safe box area' exuding confidence Dean gave Miss Sweets a reassuring nod. 'May I have the access keys?'

The assistant bank manager didn't even hesitate at Dean's request and handed over her keycard with several other keys attached. Dean thanked her and proceeded to the secure area of the vault. Sam followed Dean along the corridor into a side room off the vault area briefly glancing back to observe the security guard Rudolf and Miss Sweets approaching the few bank clients.

'Okay I estimate we have about ten - fifteen minutes while they lock up the bank' Sam told Dean who was already at the wall filled with the numerous safe deposit boxes.

'Watch my back, Bro' hissed Dean running his index finger over the deposit box numbers till he finally found the deposit box in question.

'Got it!' he exclaimed and inserted the key Howell had given him into the lock and using the assistant manager's keys took two tries to identify the bank key required to open the door. Swiftly, he swung the door open and removed the metal container placing it on the small table to his right. Sam was glancing back and forth from the door along the corridor to Dean in the deposit box room.

'I'm hearing voices Dean…someone is coming' urged Sam.

Dean lifted the lid of the box only to see a leather bound diary and a small manila envelope. Without loosing time he stashed the envelop in his suit pocket, slid the diary behind his belt at his waist, then closing up the box, he replaced it in the wall in one smooth movement. He slammed the door shut just as Miss Sweets and Rudolf came around the corner.

Aware that they must have heard the noise of the impact of the metal door Dean pounded against the wall a few times with his flat hand remarking

'…seems all secure here' only to look up into the enquiring face of Miss Sweets. He flashed her a quick smile.

'Well, all seems in order here. Agent Angus and I will return to police headquarters and let them know that the National Bank is secure.' he handed the keycard and keys back to their owner, nodded briefly to the security guard and briskly walked towards the backdoor exit. Sam took his leave smiling at the two bank employees and hustled behind his brother who was already unlocking the door. Before he got too far a thought made him stop and he turned around addressing the assistant manager.

'It might not be a bad idea to let the staff go home. I don't think the bank will open again today. Good day!'

He followed his brother through the door, down the steps and across the small parking lot.

'What was that about?' Dean enquired about Sam's departing comment to the Bank manager when his brother caught up to him.

'Just a feeling I had…the warehouse got torched remember and there are already two dead in this. I don't want more on my conscience'

Dean nodded somberly at his brother, wishing that Sam would be proven wrong in his fears.

They quickly retraced their steps to the Impala. The traffic had slowly returned to normal with police officers at the major crossings directing the flow. Few Employees were still in the streets as business started to return to normal.

Dean loosened his tie and removed it wishing he could get out of the monkey suit but every moment they stayed in the area they were at risk of being found by Raphael.

The brothers got into the Impala. Sam reversed out of the parking spot and turned right on to Massachusetts Drive leaving the downtown area behind them.

'Where to?' asked Sam

'Not sure just keep heading out of town' Dean shifted in his seat, taking the diary out from behind his belt. He held it in his hands hesitating to open up the leather binding and look inside.

Sam threw a glance at his brother noting the lack of movement while Dean was lost in thought.

'Are you going to open it or just stare at it?'

Dean grunted softly and unfastened the leather bindings so that he could open up the first page. At the top right corner he found an inscription:

"_To my darling Daughter Mary on her 16__th__ Birthday, all my love Mum"_

He slammed the diary shut and let it rest in his lap.

"Oh, crap…" he rubbed his eyes in anguish. 'it's Mum's diary!'

Sam ran through a gamut of emotions after Dean's revelation. Having never known his mother he was filled with excitement: here was a piece of her , a very personal glimpse into her life, how she thought, what she felt and it might help fill that awful big hole in his heart.

'I don't know if I can read this…damn don't know if I want too, just doesn't feel right'

There was grief in Dean's voice as the memories of his mother flooded his senses. He could remember clearly the brush of her hair against his skin when she bent down to kiss him good night as a little boy, the softness of her skin, the smell of her perfume and the soft vibrato in her laugh. How he had loved to bury his face in the warmness of her neck feeling safe and secure, wrapping his little arms around her, never to let her go.

'Dean, I'll look through it if you want…'

Sam worriedly cast a glance at his brother who remained quiet.

'Let's check the envelope' insisted Sam trying to distract his brother.

Dean took a deep breath and pulled the envelope from his pocket. He noticed the seal of a stylized flame and "C" on the back and his name sprawled on the front of the envelope in large cursive writing. It took little effort to break the seal and extract the documents from within the envelope. He unfolded the pages and commenced to read the titles on the top of the pages.

'Well, I'll be…these are property deeds' Dean continued to scan the pages.

'There is a property at the outskirts of Lawrence and the other is an old Homestead property in southern Wyoming close to Green River'

'What's the address of the Lawrence property?' demanded Sam

Dean read out loud: 'North 1150 road, close to Clinton Lake'

'That sounds familiar' Sam was trying to recall where he had seen this address before 'Yep I remember: Bobby included it in his email on the Campbell's … that's Edward Campbell's address, it's the Campbell family home!'

'I guess we should go and check it out…It's probably run down but we can crash there for the night and regroup. Let's pick up some supplies on the way' planned Dean aloud.

Sam turned the Impala around and headed back towards Clinton Lake just South East of Lawrence.

They spent the remainder of the drive deep in thought, neither willing to break the soothing silence in the car while sorting through the days events in their minds. Both Sam and Dean knew there was more to come and gathered their strength to face it head on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"_**Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.**_"

The Impala drove slowly up the small country road until it reached the drive way of the only house on North1150.

At the end of the drive way surrounded by at least 30 acres of grazing land stood the large double storey house in typical Queen Ann style of the late 19th century. The imposing house with a steeply pitched roof, dormers, gables, box bay windows and several chimneys looked to be in pristine condition. Surrounding the house at about 100 feet distance was a low stone wall and within its boundaries the brothers could see a well maintained garden. Tall black walnut trees were grouped on the western side of the stone wall and one particularly large, old tree had a wooden swing hanging from it.

Sam had stopped the car and stared at the house's beautiful architecture with admiration. Dean who couldn't turn his eyes from the house felt for a fleeting moment dizzy and disorientated and had to close his eyes to steady himself.

A low pitched whistle escaped Sam's lips. 'Not quite what I expected to find'

'No kidding' Dean's voice sounded strained and made Sam turn to check on his brother who looked pale and ill at ease.

'What's the matter, Dean…you look like you're going to throw up?'

Dean opened the car door and stepped out, walking up towards the drive way, facing the house. He drew in deep breaths of the fresh air while the pounding in his head settled.

Sam had left the car and walked over to Dean concerned about his brother's behaviour.

'I'm alright, Sammy…just the weirdest feeling when I saw this house, like a punch in the gut.'

He turned to his brother to explain:

'When I was young I would have this recurring dream about a house that felt like home…I could smell the freshly mowed grass, listen to the creaking of the wood floors under my feet and feel the warmth of the fire on my face. It would feel so real that when I woke up and found myself in one of those awful motel rooms Dad dumped us in, I'd bury my face in the pillow wishing myself back to the place in my dreams. This, this is my house…' concluded Dean with a sweeping gesture of his hand.

'How can you be sure you haven't been here before? It is the Campbell family home. Maybe Mum brought you here to visit…?' reassured Sam 'It's an amazing place!'

'Maybe you're right…' observed Dean 'This place isn't derelict as we thought. Someone lives here and looks after it and I'm sure they won't be happy to meet me and my property deeds'

Dean turned to walk back to the car when Sam directed him to look at the sign about 60 feet ahead of them.

"_Sue Ellen's boarding house- daily & weekly rates_

_Good Home cooking - All welcome"_

'We need somewhere to stay for tonight, so why don't we stay here, check it out and then make up our mind how to deal with the tenants' suggested Sam.

He was actually excited by the prospect of a comfy room with a patchwork quilt, good food and fresh country air.

Smiling he sauntered across to the car, slid into the driver's seat, started up the Impala and waited for Dean to return to his seat before navigating down the narrow drive way to halt in front of the stone wall.

This close up the brothers could see the beautiful stained glass windows of the front rooms, the wide porch with eight steps leading up to the front door with the brass fittings.

They walked up the pathway past flowering perennials arranged in an ornate circular pattern positioned at the center of the garden. Around the circumference of the house rosemary bushes had been placed and cut to fashion a simple low rise hedge protecting the basement from prying eyes.

Clusters of an unusual plant with multi-lobed, grey-green leaves and inconspicuous yellow flowers growing at the sides of the stairs caught Sam's eye and he bent down to examine them. The sharp and aromatic fragrance of the plant finally triggered a memory.

'This is Rue. It's used in Hoodoo magic' he glanced at the rosemary bushes well aware of the lore that rosemary wards off demons and added:

'I'd say we might find the tenants an interesting bunch.'

Dean had taken two steps at a time arriving at the door with another long stride.

He reached out to grab the brass door knocker when the door suddenly swung open to reveal an old African American woman, decked out in beads and gold chains, a brightly colored caftan and turban tilting her head back to look Dean in the face as she barely reached to the height of his chest. Two rheumy eyes inspected him, her head bopping up and down, smacking her lips and grunting with her laboured breaths. Dean found himself startled by the unusual woman and quite at a loss how to address her.

Sam in the meanwhile had bounced up the stairs coming to a halt next to him. His eyes locked onto the animated face of the old woman only to have her suddenly screech at him, waving her hands around clutching her beads and then slamming the door shut with a thunderous clap. Sam and Dean could hear the old woman walking away from the door cursing loudly in a language unknown to both.

'Well, you make great first impressions Sam…I told you, you needed a haircut!' Dean added dryly.

Nonplussed by the fracas Sam shrugged and turned just in time to see a woman come around the house from the back. He grabbed Dean's jacket for attention and waited for the woman to reach the stairs.

The brothers watched the petite middle aged woman approach with her arms full of saffron yellow and pale peach autumn roses.

At the bottom of the stairs she looked up in surprise to notice Dean and Sam and forced herself to smile as she asked:

'Can I help you?'

'Ahm ..yes' 'started Dean 'we were wondering if you had a room for the night for me and my brother. We are passing through on our way North'

'Is that your car down there?' she pointed to the Impala. 'It's a '67 Chevy Impala, right?'

Dean raised an eyebrow at the forty something woman who obviously knew her cars and nodded.

'Yes, she belongs to us.' Dean answered and the inquiry continued as the woman asked

'Have you had her long?'

Dean stood up straight to face the woman who had now reached the top of the staircase, his hackles rising at the undercurrent of the questioning.

' _All welcome_, my ass' he thought but loudly said 'She belonged to my father and was passed on to us after his death.'

He stared straight into her narrowed grey eyes standing his ground.

'She's a beauty, wouldn't mind a ride in her…' She broke eye contact with Dean and

Sam watched the woman visibly relax breaking into a warm smile.

'My name is Sue Ellen and I'm the owner of the B&B here' she held out her hand to Dean who shook it briefly.

'I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam'

Sue Ellen held Sam's hand for a fraction longer holding his gaze while she squeezed his hand. She stepped past the brothers towards the entrance opening up the heavy door to motion Dean and Sam to follow her inside the house. Sam quickly reached forward to catch the door and hold it open for himself and Dean.

'Come through into the sitting room' she turned into the first room on the right and walked towards the middle of the room. Shelves filled the back wall crammed full with books of all sizes and next to the fire place stood two upholstered chairs with small ottomans at their side. Fragrant pine wood was piled up to the left of the fireplace and a large vase with roses stood on the piano at the back of the room. Their footsteps were cushioned by the luxurious carpets and overall the room exuded a peaceful atmosphere.

Sam pictured himself ensconced in one of the comfortable chairs with a good book, a hot cup of coffee and a roaring fire.

Their hostess placed the flowers on the table closest to her and walked across the room to the large mahogany desk.

'I need you two to sign the guest registry before I take you upstairs. I have a lovely twin bed room on the first floor facing the river. Once you have taken your personal effects out of the car, would you mind moving it to the back of the house. There is a wide undercover area used as car parking.'

She pushed the guest register across the desk to Dean who took the fountain pen from her and signed himself and Sam in under the name Winchester. Dean put the pen down and noticed Sam's puzzled look at the name he had used for the registry. He mouthed 'Let's see'

The brothers watched Sue Ellen turn the book to face her and read the names but there wasn't the faintest indication she recognized the name Winchester.

'You are welcome to use this sitting room any time of the day or night. We do not have a TV in the individual rooms but through the door at the back is the games room with a plasma TV. I'll show you to your room now' and with these words she grabbed two sets of keys from the hook on the wall and proceeded up the wooden staircase to the first floor. Dean and Sam followed up the stairs glancing over the black & white photos hanging on the wall, most of them depicting men dressed in clothes of the late 19th and 20th century.

'You have a lovely house, Sue Ellen'

'Thank you Sam, yes I adore it, but unfortunately the house doesn't belong to me. The owner is traveling and I'm leasing the property.'

Just before they reached the first floor Sam wordlessly pointed to the last photograph of the collection. It was a portrait of Robert Campbell standing side by side with a young boy no older than 10 years old who was holding the 1925 Mauser rifle proudly with a dead wolf at their feet. The young boy had to be Jeremiah, Robert's son.

Dean quietly nodded in recognition and moved to follow Sue Ellen into the first room on the left of the stairs.

She swung open the door to reveal a bright, airy room with two large windows overlooking the front garden. Briskly she strode into the room and laid the two sets of keys on the small table next the first bed. She faced Dean who had stopped in the middle of the room turning slowly on the spot till his eyes found the door to the bathroom.

'Yes, the bathroom is through there. Extra towels are in the top drawer of the dresser. We have an old hot water system so be careful not to use all the water as it takes a few hours to reheat. ' She noticed the facial play between the two brothers at this comment and the edges of her mouth twitched as she suppressed a smile.

'We serve dinner at 6.30 sharp. The daily menu is on the board down stairs; today it's Hunter's stew and blueberry pie'

At the mention of pie Dean looked up to catch Sue Ellen winking at him or maybe she had something in her eye. He frowned, feeling confused.

'Hunter's stew?' asked Sam who was standing at one of the windows.

'Yes, what ever the local hunters bring home makes it into the cooking pot. It's going to be rabbit stew tonight.'

Sue Ellen started to leave the room though at the door she spoke up again.

'I can offer you some sandwiches for lunch. There is a choice of BLT and chicken salad…'

Sam spoke up 'I could eat a chicken salad. What about you, Dean?'

'The BLT will be fine, thank you'

'Well you two settle in and I'll be up here with your lunch in half an hour. If you need anything please feel free to see me downstairs' Sue Ellen gently closed the door behind her and the brothers could hear her walking towards the stairs with the wooden floor boards creaking at her every step.

'Come look at this Dean' Sam waved Dean across to the window where they both stood looking down on the garden. The middle flower bed had attracted Sam's attention.

'Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing..?' asked Sam pointing out the window

'Yep, the flowers are arranged in the outline of a devils trap' agreed Dean after a moment.

Sam grinned at his brother 'I love this house already. Let's get our gear and stash the Impala around the back.'

**********

By the time Sue Ellen returned with the sandwiches and a carafe of ice tea, the brothers had brought up their belongings including the gun case and the small chest which they had placed on the low table in the middle of the room.

The Impala had found a safe spot under cover next to an expansive herb garden. Sam had recognized many plants used for Hoodoo magic as also medicinal herbs for the healing arts. Horses that were grazing on the back paddock completed the idyllic picture.

The sandwiches vanished quickly into the grumbling stomachs of both men washed down by generous amounts of some of the best iced tea Dean had tasted in a long time.

'Good, that hit the spot' Dean patted himself on the stomach while Sam returned his plate to the tray Sue Ellen had left on the table wiping his hands clean on his jeans.

'So, what is our next move?' Sam looked expectantly to his brother

'Well, I for one am looking forward to dinner tonight…' grinned Dean still savoring the taste of the luscious strips of crispy bacon and home made mayonnaise on the thick slices of oven wood bread.

'Seriously, Dude…'Sam threw one of the small pillows from the sofa at his delirious brother who barely managed to duck before the dainty velvet pillow smacked him in the face.

Dean reached for his cell in his jeans pocket and flipped it open.

'Still no reception…Raphael remains in town. Can't talk to Cas nor Bobby…I take it the internet is on the fritz, too?'

Dean caught Sam's nod before continuing '… and we have a very interesting set up in Pa Campbell's old house. It makes you wonder how many generations of Campbell's have been hunters and who this Sue Ellen person is in relation to the Campbell's'

'Those photos along the wall of the stairs seemed to go back to the mid 19th century if judging by the clothes' Sam shook his head in amazement ' It seems strange to suddenly be confronted with this extensive family we had no idea about, to see their faces looking down on you'

'Not to forget about all the family history that is lost to us' Dean added with simmering frustration as he glanced over to the table where the gun case and the mysterious chest rested.

'I guess we lay low here till Raphael leaves which should hopefully be soon and recharge our batteries. We might be able to find some pieces of the puzzle here, too. This Sue Ellen woman is my first priority …after a small nap.'

Dean stretched out on his bed relaxing into the softness of the quilt cover, stifling a yawn brought on by the long nights of travel and little sleep.

Sam moved through the room restlessly before his eyes settled on the leather bound diary of his mother. He moved towards Dean's side of the room, picking up Mary's diary that Dean had put on his bedside table and taking it over to the recliner chair close to the window.

Dean silently watched his brother settle into the chair and begin to leaf through the diary. Trepidation filled him as he had left out the details of Mary's deal with the YED when he had recounted his foray into the past to Sam. He had let Sam believe that the encounter had led to YED noticing Mary and therefore picking Sam as his target ten years later making it in some way Dean's fault for drawing attention to her. There had never been a good time over the last year to correct that impression and confide in Sam that his mother had bargained away his chance, no their chance, he corrected himself, at a normal life for the life of the man she loved passionately: John Winchester.

Then again after all they had found out over the last 48 hours were they ever going to have a normal life or would the family tradition have caught up with them. Dean sighed softly, turning on his side facing his brother.

Sam had stopped flipping through the pages and he was intently reading the words written by his mother so long ago. Dean waited lying on his bed watching the curtains move in the warm breeze in front of the open window knowing that he would soon have to deal with Sam's pain. He hoped that the truth wouldn't destroy the love Sam felt for his mother, a woman he never met but knew only by the stories that Dean had told him growing up. She deserved to be remembered with that innocent faith of a child that Dean had nurtured in Sam. He knew that faith in their mother was about to be shattered.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, he was waking up in the twilight of the setting sun. Sam was still sitting in the chair by the window in the darkening room, motionless staring out in front of him with the diary left open on his lap.

Dean swung his legs over and sat up on the edge of the bed. The movement made Sam look across to his brother with a mask like face. He turned away when Dean stood up and walked across to him.

Dean could feel a viselike heaviness gripping his heart as Sam's pain was palpable in the room. He moved in front of Sam forcing him to lift his eyes to meet.

The last golden rays of the setting sun were bathing Sam's face whose eyes where deep dark pools of anguish.

Dean did not flinch at the accusations written in that look.

'So you know about Mum and the YED?'

The question hung in the room but there was no need for an answer.

'I'm sorry Sammy…I probably should have told you but I couldn't see it helping…Mum was young, she loved Dad so much, I don't think she knew what she had agreed to…'

Dean's pleading voice trailed off waiting for some response from Sam who had dropped his head into his chest folding his hands over the diary.

It seemed like an eternity before Sam spoke up.

'No, it's alright Dean…I'm not angry anymore. Anger doesn't serve a purpose and it's what got me into the mess with Ruby in the first place.'

He closed the diary and lifted it up to Dean to take it from him.

'I know Mum loved didn't realize what the consequences would be…and in the end we know plenty about our family tradition of sacrifice for the ones we love'

Dean wasn't sure if he liked this calm and mature reaction from Sam or if he would have preferred an emotional uproar with accusations flying.

'There's forty minutes until dinner…I need some air' and with that he rose from the chair, opened the door and walked through it, never looking back at his brother who was still holding the diary in his hands.

Dean sighed and sat back down on his bed tossing the diary next to him. The diary fell open and several yellowed news clippings slipped out onto the floor beside his feet. He bent down to scoop them up when his eyes caught the headlines of the news articles:

"_Daughter kills Father in self defense"_

"_Self defense plea accepted by the State"_

"_Murderer husband buried along side wife"_

Dean reached over to switch on the light on his bedside table hoping that electricity had been restored. There was a brief flicker and a circle of pale light illuminated his side of the room. He picked up the diary and started to read the first entry on the top of the page:

_Monday, 7__th__ of May 1973_

_I have been at Granddad's house now for five days. My sweet John comes everyday to visit me and each time I beg him to take me away, but he just smiles and tells me that I need my family at this time in my life. He doesn't understand. He doesn't remember much of that night thinking Dad choked him unconscious. He believes the story uncle Ed made up to cover the truth…._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

-May 1973-

"_**If a house be divided against itself, that house cannot stand"**_

Mary ran through the house, up the stairs to her bedroom slamming the door shut and throwing herself onto her bed. The pillows muffled her heartbreaking sobs wracking her body. The funeral of her parents had been awful. The press had hounded her when she left the car to walk to the burial plot and although her uncle and cousin had tried to protect her, shielding her from the imposing questions, she felt herself drowning in the onslaught of the feeding frenzy. The funeral had been simple and brief with very few people attending as her father's reputation as a murderer had been sealed by the cover up.

The newspapers had written horrible things about her father and Mary had locked herself in her room for most of the days after the tragic events, coming out for meals only.

How she wished she could have screamed out the truth at those hyenas baying at her feet, how her father had loved his wife, would have never harmed her or his daughter and then told them all to go away so she could sit at the graves of her parents grieving on her own without prying eyes.

The memories of that night would stay with her forever. Edward Campbell, her uncle and local sheriff had found Deanna, her mother and his sister in law with a broken neck on the floor of the kitchen after neighbors had reported a disturbance. It wasn't long until Edward tracked down Mary at the popular parking spot near the river with the body of her father lying on the ground dead from an abdominal knife wound and John semi conscious resting in Mary's lap. As upset as she was her training as a hunter helped her find the strength to describe the encounter with the Yellow Eyed Demon at Liddy Walsh's place hours earlier and how a young hunter named Dean had saved her and her father only to find later that night her father possessed by said demon. Edward Campbell knew he had to cover up the details of the murders. Everything moved very fast thereafter. Edward quickly dispatched John to the hospital and then whisked Mary away to his office under the guise of requiring a statement. Alone with Mary in the car he ordered her not to say a word to anyone outside of the family what really had happened. He locked Mary in his office and kept her hidden until the cover story was in place. There was no way to explain how Samuel had survived the knife injury long enough to find his daughter at the river so he cleaned up the blood splatters in the house and made sure the knife retrieved from the living room in the house found it's way into the evidence bag from the river to support Mary's statement: her father had shown up at the popular parking spot to confront John. He attacked John in blind rage and forced Mary to defend herself with the knife. He had claimed that Samuel Campbell had suffered from a mental breakdown that led him to murder his wife and try to kill his daughter and her fiancé. It hadn't been easy for Edward to let his younger brother be the fall guy but it had been necessary. Mary knew that Edward had tried to find Dean, the other hunter involved only discovering a car stolen earlier that day parked at the river and no sign of the mysterious young man. It appeared he had vanished into thin air.

Mary explained that Dean had encountered this demon before and that it had killed his family and it was a threat to all it came in contact with. The events of the night proved this assessment accurate. Her uncle Edward would have loved to have the help of the young hunter to track down this demon. An intriguing find was the gun on the floor in the kitchen close to Deanna's body. Edward didn't recognize it as one of Samuel's weapons and decided to hide it, not placing it into the evidence bags.

He showed it later to Mary who commented that Dean had used it to threatened the Yellow Eyed Demon at the Walsh's house. A weapon that could kill a demon was unheard of and had alarmed him and Robert who had come up from Omaha the day after the murders.

A few days after Samuel and Deanna's death a man appeared at the Campbell residence requesting a meeting in private with Edward Campbell. Daniel Elkins had come to collect the Colt he had loaned to the young hunter Dean and after a short talk the two hunters came to an agreement. Elkins left with the Colt and Edward had information on the demon.

There was a knock on the door but Mary ignored it not willing to talk to anybody.

Shortly after she heard the door open and John's voice calling to her:

'Mary.. Mary…?'

The sight of the woman he loved with tears streaming down her face made his heart break. He rushed over and gathered her into his arms, her head resting against his chest while he made soft, soothing sounds.

Mary could hear John's strong and steady heart beat and in time her sobbing slowed until it finally stopped and her breathing became steady and relaxed. She sat up and looked at John, cupping her hands around his face. The bruising around John's neck was starting to fade she noticed.

'Do you know how much I love you, John Winchester?'

Her face was red, her eyes swollen and her face smeared with tears but to him she was the most beautiful woman. He smiled widely at her and dipped his head towards her face to claim a gentle kiss. After a few minutes Mary pushed him gently away, rose from the bed and made her way into the bathroom to wash her face.

'They are expecting us downstairs for dinner' John called out.

'I know…' Mary answered entering the room again brushing her soft blond hair and tying it up into a ponytail.

'Before we go downstairs you need to promise me that we will be leaving soon…Robert and my uncle will not be happy but I cannot live here anymore. I can't breathe in this house. I want to start our life together like we planned it.'

John sighed softly. Looking into those blue eyes, her pleading voice, how could he not agree to do anything she asked from him?

'Yes, you have my word. Your family will not be crazy about your idea to elope but in the circumstances they may understand.'

Mary was standing in front of John holding his hands in hers, raising her head up to place a kiss on both cheeks and then his lips as if to seal his promise.

'I'm ready now' and made her way to the door, her left hand still holding John's right hand while leading him downstairs to the dining room.

*******

Mary stood at the door, watching John traverse the garden heading towards the Impala, unlock the door, slide into the driver's seat and slowly drive towards the main road. She followed his car lights, stark beacons in the darkness until the car vanished around the bend. Softly she let the door fall shut resting her head against the cool wooden frame, closing her eyes, reluctant to move away from the door.

'Mary, would you please join Robert and me in the study?'

Her uncle was standing at the end of the corridor when Mary turned in the direction of the voice.

'Uncle Ed, I'm tired and want to go to bed' she avoided eye contact with her uncle heading towards the stairs.

'No, I'm sorry Mary. We need to have this talk. Robert and I have been patient over the last few days'

He held the door to the study open waiting for her to follow his invitation. Mary sighed and entered the study where Robert was already sitting in one of the large comfy chairs close to the fire place enjoying an after dinner drink.

'Sit down Mary. Would you like a drink?'

'No thank you. Let's just get this over with' Mary chose one of the chairs furthest away from her cousin and uncle, sat with hands folded in her lap looking calmly at the two men.

Robert began: 'Now you told us about this Dean van Halen who had followed you and John, you confronted him only to find out that he was a hunter following leads on demon activity. He came to your home, ate dinner with the family and Samuel told him about the death at the Wiltshire farm with possible demonic omens.'

Mary nodded and continued:

'The next day I met up with Dean at the farm when Dad and I went to visit the widow. After talking with the son it became clear that Charlie Wiltshire had made a deal with a demon-seems his dad was beating him and his mum. What alarmed Dean though was the description of the demon's eyes as yellow and he urged us to take care, even leave Lawrence while he hunted it.'

'How did Samuel react?' asked Edward

'Oh, he didn't take Dean serious even laughed when Dean suggested he had access to Samuel Colt's legendary gun which could kill demons. What I didn't know till the next evening was that Dean knew where the demon would show up next: Liddy Walsh's farm. She's a friend of mine so I made Dad go and check it out'

'Wait, how did this hunter know where to look for the demon?' interrupted Robert

'Well, Dean claimed his dad had visions which he had documented in a diary. The dad had been hunting the demon that had killed his wife, Dean's mum.'

'No wonder Samuel had a hard time believing the kid…a psychic!' Edward snorted

'So you and your dad came upon the demon at the Walsh's, he shot him but the demon had you cornered until Dean came in. Tell me what happened then…'encouraged Robert

'Dean took aim and on his sign I ducked out of the way but too late. The demon left the body and fled into the vent. I was terrified and ran out of the house, Dean after me. Dad was alone in the house talking with Liddy. I just wanted to get out of there, went home and had John pick me up and take me to the river.'

'The demon must have stayed in the house and took over Samuel's body when he was alone' surmised Edward 'Damn it, why wasn't he wearing his amulet. This should have never happened.'

'It was my fault' admitted Mary sadly 'I rushed out of the house to leave and took dad by surprise.'

'We may need to consider returning to using tattoos of the protection sigil like the first hunters did' suggested Edward with a soft sigh. Robert nodded at this thought and continued the enquiry:

'You said the demon came to the river but never explained to my satisfaction what had happened…'

Mary turned her face away, biting her bottom lip

'It's all pretty hazy…Dad was bleeding when he arrived. He attacked John, I started to hit the demon and then dad collapsed dead…the demon had left the body' Mary looked down on her hands which were kneading the small pillow on her lap.

'The knife and the blood in the living room confirmed that Samuel was originally stabbed at home. So far I accept your story Mary but I believe there is more…?'

Edward walked over to his niece who continued to stare at her feet. He gently grasped her chin forcing her head up and his eyes meeting hers

'I need you to tell me the truth…'

Mary shook her head free and pushed past her uncle.

'There is nothing more!' she claimed though her pitch of voice told the men another story.

'Okay, said Robert 'we know in the Wiltshire case the dad was abusing his family and with Liddy her dad was dying of cancer…this was the demon's ticket of entry, but what did he get in return for his favors. I think I recall you saying that Charlie was told in ten years time he would get a visit…and I went and spoke to Liddy this afternoon after the funeral…she had a similar story: in ten years time the demon would come and ask for something '

Mary paced over to the window turning her back on her uncle and cousin. She had all the signs of an animal trapped in a corner and the two men knew that they would have to push her until her answers satisfied them and made sense.

'What happened to John, Mary?'

They could see Mary shake her head, refusing to answer. Robert walked over to the desk and picked up an X-ray packet sliding the films out to inspect.

'I have John's x-rays here from the examination in the ER after the demon's attack.'

He held the films up against the table light. 'Imagine my surprise when I noticed the healed fractures in two of his neck vertebrae. John had never broken his neck as far as I'm aware which leaves only one conclusion…' Robert's voice trailed off when he saw Mary turn to face him with tears filling her eyes.

'What was I supposed to do, Robert…The demon told me that my mother was dead, my father dying from the knife wound and John lay dead in my arms. I couldn't face the world alone. I love him so much.' her voice was thick with emotion.

Robert came up to her and took her into his arms.

'I know my love…what did the demon ask of you?'

Mary swallowed hard.

'He asked for permission. In ten years time he would visit but he promised no harm would come to me or my family.'

"Mary, Mary you cannot believe a demon…there will be more, do not doubt it. The price asked by a demon will be steep in the end' admonished her uncle

'No, he didn't want my soul. He promised me I could live a life of peace, undisturbed by the horrors of hunting, married with John, happy' insisted Mary. She got up to leave the room.

Robert met his father's gaze and both men realized now that the young woman had entered into a bargain with a powerful demon. The full extent of the demands would not be clear until ten years in the future.

'I don't want to talk about it anymore. What's done is done'

Mary threw her uncles a defiant look as she started towards the door on her way to her bedroom but before reaching it she turned and addressed the two last members of her family.

'John will be picking me up tomorrow and we are leaving for Las Vegas where we will get married. We plan to travel around the country for a while before returning to Lawrence so that John can continue to work at the family garage. I do not want any part of hunting. I do not want to see either of you, so please do not ring or visit me. This part of my life has come to an end. I will have a new family and I will protect them from you. My children will never be hunters!'

She swept out of the room leaving a very upset uncle and worried cousin behind.

'We have a lot of work ahead of us, Robert' Edward finally said to his son 'We have ten years to figure out what the plan of this demon is and to save Mary'

********

'Mary, Mary wait, I haven't said good bye yet'

Mary looked up to the house where she saw Elizabeth bounce down the stairs flying towards her with arms open and tears filling her eyes. Leaving little Elizabeth behind would hurt the most thought Mary. She was very found of the raven-haired girl with the sweet freckles and innocence shining from her green eyes.

'No, my darling, never would I forget you' She hugged her thin body, drawing in the sweet smell of her hair.

'Daddy said you are going to get married, but you promised me I could be your bridesmaid' the little girl's bottom lip quivered and guilt hit Mary when she remember her promise of a Cinderella dress with a circlet of flowers for Elizabeth's hair -every little girl's dream.

'I'm sorry Lizzy, but a big wedding is impossible at the moment and I don't want to wait any longer to be with my John.' she smiled at the child hoping for understanding beyond her years. The big green eyes met hers and Mary sighed at the hurt reflected in the child's eyes.

'Here, I want you to have this. It was my mothers' with those words she removed the silver charm bracelet from her left wrist and fastened it around Lizzy's wrist. The child smiled at Mary, touching the individual charms, examining them closely.

Mary gave the child a last hug before walking down the path to the black Chevy Impala where John was sitting inside. She never once looked back to see Robert and Edward standing at the windows watching the car pull away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

-The present-

"**I will tell you the truth as soon as I figure it out"**

Dean could hear the clock in the sitting room strike half past six when he passed the open door on his way to the dining room which was further down the corridor. He found Sam already sitting at the table on which three place settings with cutlery and glasses had been laid out.

Dean quickly slid into the chair opposite his brother leaving the place at the head of the table free. He glanced around the room which was decorated with simple but elegant furniture. Landscape paintings were hanging from the walls and a few family and friends photos displayed on the buffet.

The brothers could hear noise from the kitchen behind the door at the back of the room and it didn't take long until Sue Ellen emerged carrying a large terrine in her hands which she placed in the middle of the table. She smiled at Sam and Dean and lifted the lid to release the hearty aroma of a country rabbit stew. She then took the serving spoon and motioned for Sam's plate. After filling his plate, it was Dean's turn and lastly she scooped a small serve on the plate in front of her.

'Just a moment boys…one more thing from the kitchen'

She returned with a small whicker basket piled high with freshly baked bread rolls and placed them in front of the brothers.

'Help your self to the bread and the ice tea. I'm so glad the electricity was restored otherwise dinner may have been sandwiches again.'

Sam and Dean picked up their cutlery, ready to dig in when Sue Ellen started to say Grace. The boys stopped in their tracks quickly bowing their heads in respect while Sue Ellen finished.

'So, I hope you don't mind me joining you but Mellee the house keeper has gone out for the night and I do prefer company with good food.'

Over the next minutes the only sound made by all was the scrapping of cutlery on china and quiet chewing of the delicious if simple country fare.

Sue Ellen noticed the tension between the brothers and wondered what might have happened.

'Sam, I saw you taking a walk outside and meeting the horses. Do you like to ride?'

Politely Sam looked up from his food, finished chewing before he answered.

'I have never had the opportunity to try, but I think I would like it'

'It's my favourite way of relaxing and I try to get out on the horses at least every other day. I would be very happy to take you on a short trail ride tomorrow if you'd like to try it?'

'Thank you Sue Ellen, but we will be most likely very early on our way. Maybe next time' replied Sam to the offer.

'Oh, well it'll keep for next time. Would you both like some more of the stew?'

Dean accepted two more spoonfuls of stew whereas Sam declined finishing off the remaining stew on his plate.

'How long have you been living here, Sue Ellen?'

'Only a few years but I'm originally from the area, so I was happy to find this lovely house and rent it. It will be a sad day when the owner comes to claim it'

'Where is the owner?' Dean shoveled the last big spoonful into his mouth

'Somewhere traveling, at least that's all the lawyer tells me who looks after the man's properties. I'm hopeful he continues traveling for quite some time more' Sue Ellen lifted her right hand showing off her crossed index and middle fingers.

'The garden must take a lot of maintenance. Did you design the layout?' asked Sam

"Oh, no…all beds were planted like they are now and the house has its own gardener who comes in twice a week. Unfortunately I'm not much of a green thumb'

She stood up pushing her chair back

'If you wait a moment, I'll fetch the desert and the coffee' and with these words Sue Ellen left the table for the kitchen.

On return she was carrying a blueberry pie and a pot of coffee which she placed on the table. She gathered Sam and Dean's plates and cutlery and carried them out into the kitchen returning with small desert plates, spoons and coffee mugs. Milk and sugar was standing already on the table.

She cut each a large wedge of pie, carefully lifting it onto the plate and handing one to each brother.

'Help yourselves to the coffee and if you need anything just call. I'll be stacking the dishwasher before I settle down with pie and coffee' she waved briefly to Sam and Dean before vanishing through the door.

'Mh, I think I could spend a while longer at this place' Dean looked happily at Sam.

'Happiness is through a man's stomach' remarked Sam with a wry smile to Dean who was patting his full stomach with satisfaction. He pushed his half eaten pie away.

'Dude, give me a break. You should be glad that I'm eating healthy'

Sam had filled his mug with coffee adding a little milk only. He carefully sipped at it while watching Dean devour a second helping of pie.

'By the way, the cell phones kicked in again just before I came down for dinner. There are several messages from Castiel and Bobby, so I'll grab my coffee and head out to the porch to call them. Want to join me?'

Sam looked up at Dean who appeared to be swaying slightly. He shook his head and refocused.

'Are you alright, Sammy?'

'Yeah, just dead tired. You had that sleep this afternoon remember. Think I'll go upstairs and have an early night' Sam stood up steadying himself slightly before heading out and up the stairs. Dean could hear his footsteps, the opening of the door and the creaking of floor boards in their room.

He grabbed the coffee and before he left the room called out to Sue Ellen.

'Thanks for a great meal Sue Ellen.'

'No worries' was the muffled reply from the kitchen

*******

Dean sat down on the bench staring into the dark night. In the distance he could make out lights of the next farm house and when he looked up into the sky the number of stars dazzled him. Feeling content and at peace he drank the sweet coffee trying hard not to think about tomorrow. Minutes passed and Dean finally decided to return to the reality and contact Cas and Bobby. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open but had difficulties reading the numbers. He yawned and tiredness rolled over him in big waves and within seconds he was asleep sitting on the bench with his cell phone still in his hand.

Sue Ellen carefully opened the front door spying Dean huddled up on the bench.

She shook her head in dismay. He would be so stiff tomorrow after a night on the hard wooden bench. Sue Ellen walked past Dean to a large storage container and pulled out a lovely knitted throw which she wrapped around Dean.

Afterwards she went to check on Sam who had barely made it to his bed before the sleeping draught with which Sue Ellen had laced the coffee, had forced his eyes shut. He was sprawled diagonally across the bed, one boot off, one boot on, softly snoring. Sue Ellen quietly covered him up and left the room not forgetting to lock the door from the outside.

The brothers were taken care of and tonight's meeting could go ahead without interruptions by house guests. There was the first car driving up the small lane towards her house. Her special guests knew to enter the house from the servants entrance so there was no danger they would come across Dean on the porch. Sue Ellen vanished to the back of the house.

*******

Dean woke up feeling disorientated and cold. Damn he had fallen asleep on the porch. He must be getting old dozing off like an elderly citizen he thought. He tugged at the wrap that had twisted around his legs and got up.

'Whoa!' Dean's world was swaying gently while he firmly grabbed the arm of the bench.

He fought hard against tiredness that was starting to take hold of him again, shaking his head to clear his thoughts

'What the..' He walked towards the entrance door, reaching for the door knob but unable to continue until he had a brief rest leaning against the frame.

'Something's wrong' he thought when bile started to rise in his stomach. He fought the urge to sink back onto the bench and pushed the door open. He could hear voices at the end of the corridor and while steadying himself on the wall with his left hand he slowly moved in the direction of the voices.

It felt like minutes until he made it to the games and TV room where he found the door slightly ajar. He peered through the opening into the room and could see several men and two women sitting together involved in a serious conversation. One of the women was Sue Ellen.

'The occurrences in Lawrence were particularly unusual and I would have thought demons but I couldn't find any demonic omens' spoke the man on the furthest left.'

Dean thought better of his initial urge to walk through the door into the room and preferred to listen in where he stood.

'I'd say the National Bank building going up in a gas explosion late this afternoon would be indication enough of the demonic work' commented the tall well built blond male on the right of the circle.

'I still cannot get over that Howell and O'Connell are dead' sniffed the other woman in the room dabbing her eyes with a lace hanky.

'Yes, said Sue Ellen. I'll miss them both and our group will miss the skills they brought to it. Does anybody want some more coffee?'

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing but tiredness began to take hold of him. With his back leaning against the wall, he briefly closed his eyes only to feel himself sinking lower into unconsciousness. He didn't hear the steps coming closer and the door opening wide.

'Oh my God, Dean' hissed a voice at him and his eyes flew open to see Sue Ellen standing in front of him.

He wanted to yell at her but his mouth wouldn't move and an unintelligible mumble escaped his mouth.

"You need to get out of here, Dean'

She tried to pull Dean away from the door but he fell heavily onto her and with her petite 5.3 feet frame it was lucky they didn't tumble to the floor together. Breathing hard Sue Ellen was considering her options.

She dragged the half conscious Dean the few steps across the hallway to a door marked 'Private' which she opened and stumbled through barely making it inside and propelling Dean towards the bed.

Sue Ellen got lucky that most of Dean landed on her bed. She picked up his legs and swung them over and lastly placed a blanket over him.

Dean's eyes had followed her movements but now the lids were drooping and soon they closed and deep soft breaths escaped from Dean's chest.

Sue Ellen looked down on the sleeping man whose face relaxed loosing many of the tension lines around his mouth and forehead.

She smiled softly and then bent forward to plant a tender kiss on Dean's forehead.

'Welcome home, Dean. It has been so long…'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

November 1983

"**The troubles of my heart have multiplied;  
free me from my anguish"**

Elizabeth was sitting on the porch of her grandfather's house when she saw the car approach. The black Chevy Impala slowly drove up the dirt lane to the house and came to a stop in front of the garden wall.

'Dad, Uncle John is here!' Elizabeth peered through the window into the sitting room where her father and Grandfather sat waiting. The men looked over to the window having heard her call out.

Elizabeth was already skipping down the steps and running towards the car.

John Winchester climbed out of the Impala. He had aged in the last few days since the tragic death of his wife. John hardly had spoken to anyone in the family about that night when the nursery had caught fire. He, Dean and Sam had barely made it out when the fire had literally exploded and Mary had perished in the room.

He acknowledged Elizabeth with a tight smile watching the young woman approach the car.

Elizabeth stepped up to the car waving at Dean who was sitting on the back seat next to the small whicker carrier with baby Sam.

'Hi Dean, hi Sam' chanted Elizabeth in high spirits. It broke her heart to see little Dean so sad. There were dark shadows under his eyes and his small face was pale. Sam lay gurgling in his carrier unaware of the despair around him. His little fists were punching the air and his rosy cheeks were begging to be pinched.

John walked up to the back door and opened it so that Dean could jump out, then leaning in to pull out the baby carrier with Sam.

'Wait Uncle John, let me get Sam out and carry him'

Elizabeth leaned down and grabbed the baby under the arms lifting him up and then wrapping her left arm around the little body, cradling him close to her chest.

She was rewarded with a big toothless smile from Sam which made her chuckle. She nuzzled his rosy cheeks taking in a deep breath of that delicious sweet baby smell.

Dean stood next to his dad waiting to be told what to do.

'Come on Dean let's go to the swing while your dad goes inside to talk to my dad and granddad.' Elizabeth held out her right hand and waited for Dean to take it. Dean though waited for a nod from his father before he took Elizabeth's hand.

'It's alright Dean, go with Lizzy. I'll come to see you before I go'

John Winchester turned away and made the short walk through the garden up the stairs and into the house. Dean watched him disappear and only then reluctantly took Elizabeth's hand.

'Heh, Dean we are going to have a lot of fun together and before you know it, your house will be all fixed up again and you can go home and be with your dad.'

Elizabeth tried to cheer Dean up but at the mention of the house his little hand stiffened and he threw a furtive glance back to where his dad had vanished.

Elizabeth sighed softly and gently led the little boy to the swing under the old black walnut tree and a few minutes later she found herself pushing harder and harder, the swing going higher and higher with Dean calling out for more and happy squeals pierced the afternoon air.

*******

'Dad, I need to talk to you' Elizabeth had walked into the study where her father was sitting at the desk intently reading through an old dusty book taking notes from time to time. He had barely lifted his head when she had entered the room.

'Lizzy, I'm busy… can it wait?'

'No, Dad. This is the fifth night in a row I have had to comfort Dean. He is having nightmares, wakes up screaming and is inconsolable. He cannot tell me what is wrong, but it's starting to scare me and I need your help'

Robert Campbell looked up from the old manuscript and read the concern in his daughter's face. He pushed the book aside and got up from the desk walking across the room to the fire place with two comfy chairs in front of it.

'Sit down and tell me exactly what is happening' he invited his daughter to take the chair opposite him

'He is a different boy, dad from the one I once knew. There is something terribly wrong'

'But Elizabeth, he has just lost his mother. His brain at this age cannot conceptualize what has happened; all he knows is she is gone, the shock of the fire, he's away from home, he gets to see his Dad on weekends only…no wonder he is unsettled!'

'No, this is different' Elizabeth insisted 'he is easily startled, he is scared in the dark and he's not eating. I can't even tempt him with Blueberry pie, his favourite. !'

Elizabeth reached into her jeans pocket, took out a piece of paper and unfolded it.

'This is one of Dean's drawings…' she handed the paper over to her dad.

It was a drawing with several stick figures, something that looked like a cage and heavy use of black crayon as the background but what got Robert's attention was the larger figure with what looked like yellow eyes.

'I asked Dean who the people are in the drawing…this is Sammy' and Elizabeth pointed at the 'cage' a simple depiction of the cot, the smaller is Dean but this one he calls the dark man.'

Robert stared at the child's drawing, his heart was beating hard and he felt sick in the stomach. He folded the drawing and stood up.

'Tonight when it's time for Dean to go to bed, I'll be reading him his bedtime story and I'll see what I can do. Now run along, I have work to do and I'll see you at dinner'

Elizabeth knew when she had been dismissed and so she quietly left the study. At the door she turned a last time to ask what he proposed to do but her dad was already back at his desk, head bent over the text in deep concentration. She sighed softly and closed the door behind her.

******

'Dean, tonight my Dad is going to read you your bedtime story' Elizabeth tucked the blanket under, straightening out the sheets. Sammy was already asleep in his cot on the other side of the room. Elizabeth had turned down the lights with only Dean's bedside table lamp spreading a circle of warm light in the children's bedroom.

'But you are staying?' Dean looked anxious at Elizabeth, his little hand reaching for the young woman's arm.

'Of course, do you think I'm going to miss one of my Dad's famous bedtime stories?'

Elizabeth went to grab a pillow from the bed next to Dean's and demanded:

'Move over and I'll snuggle up next to you' settling down next to the boy just as Robert entered the room.

'Ah, I can see my audience awaits me'

He pulled up a chair close to the bed and leaned towards Dean looking him straight in the eyes.

'So are we ready to go on a little safari?' Robert reached out and stroked Dean's head gently waiting for the child to relax while maintaining eye contact. Elizabeth noted how her father's voice changed to a softer but deeper modulation as he began the story. Robert had stopped stoking Dean's head and was now holding Dean's hand, caressing it gently but rhythmically with his thumb watching Dean's breath slow while he continued the story. When Dean's pupils dilated he knew the boy was ready.

'Dean, I want you to tell me the story of the fire, tell me what happened that evening'

'I said Good night to Sammy with Mummy … then Daddy came. He read me a story'

Dean smiled shyly.

'Good Dean, what do you remember after that?'

'Waking up…Sammy was crying. I put on my slippers. I saw Mummy go into his room'

Dean's breathing rate increased and Robert could see the pulse at the base of the little boy's neck getting faster.

'It's alright Dean…nothing can hurt you and you are safe'

Once the breathing had slowed Robert continued.

'So you saw your Mummy…what happened then?

'She came out and went downstairs. Sammy was crying and I went to the door'

Robert kept caressing Dean's hand. Elizabeth was holding her breath when her father asked the next question

'What did you see in the room, Dean?'

'I saw the dark man with yellow eyes. Then Mummy came running up the stairs and I hid in my room.'

Dean shuddered and Robert soothed him gently.

'Good boy, Dean. Now listen carefully I want you to forget what you saw the night of the fire. You were sleeping in bed until you heard a noise and came out of your room into the hallway. Your daddy found you and ordered you out of the house, you remember don't you Dean? You carried Sammy outside like a good big brother, always watching over him, protecting him…now close your eyes and go to sleep'

Dean's lids drooped, quickly closing and the little body relaxed into the softness of the bed.

Elizabeth didn't dare move and stared up to her father breathless over what had just been revealed.

'Come Elizabeth, from now on he will sleep soundly; no more nightmares will wake him'

Her father stood up gently moving the chair back against the wall while Elizabeth eased herself off the bed and followed her father out of the room. Once they had arrived back in the study, Robert turned to his daughter:

'I want you to forget what you heard….no, I mean it' when he saw her beginning to protest. 'Your grandfather and I will deal with it'

'Don't exclude me, Daddy. You trained me, taught me hunting but you don't let me help you.'

'You are still very young Elizabeth and hunting is too dangerous for you. Just think of your mother…I should have never let her help me and in the end it cost her life. No, I will not put you in danger and that is my final word'

'Mum was a skilled hunter from a family of great hunters. You would have never been able to persuade her to stop' Elizabeth countered defiantly 'nor will I…if you do not let me be part of the family business, I will go to England and hunt with Andrew and my other cousins' A small stomp of her right foot underlined her determination.

'Your brother will continue the Campbell tradition as the first born son. You are enrolled for pre-Med next fall. If you choose to leave the family I cannot stop you but I hope you will reconsider' with that he ushered his daughter out of the room before firmly closing the door. It took all of Elizabeth's restraint not to kick the door in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**-**the present**-**

"_**What lies behind us, what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us"**_

Dean opened his eyes slowly to find himself in a strange room on a double bed with a frilly comforter covering him. Sunlight was streaming through the window and he could hear the birds outside beginning their morning ritual of welcoming the new day.

He started to sit up when the pounding in his head made him lie back down with a groan closing his eyes firmly while trying to hold down the bile rising in his mouth.

The events of the evening were coming back to him slowly while he waited for the pounding to subside.

He would murder for a glass of water he thought trying to sit up again slowly and this time successfully. He squinted at the sunlight, raising his hand to shade his eyes while looking over the room.

Sue Ellen the witch had drugged him and Sam so much was clear. Damn, he hoped Sammy wasn't feeling as ill as he was. His hazy memory conjured up images of a group of people meeting in the games room and talking of demons, O'Connell and the National Bank.

Well it did answer the question if the house was still the home to Hunters. Dean sighed and finally stood up negotiating the first steps gingerly towards the door. He grabbed the door knob but found the door locked so he turned to the window. There was an easy drop of six feet but he would have to wait a while for the drug to wear off before he risked slipping out of the window. He continued to investigate the room looking over the books lined up neatly in the small book case, peeking into the walk in robe where woman's clothing was strewn about in a haphazard fashion and boxes with shoes stacked on top of each other. He figured that he was in Sue Ellen's room but remained sketchy on how he had gotten in here. There was a nice white French dresser next to a small writing desk and Dean walked across, opening up the drawers and inspecting Sue Ellen's belongings in the hope of finding clues to who she was. Deep in the back of the top drawer under some T shirts he found a small silver frame with a yellowed photo of a petite raven haired girl holding a baby and a little boy clinging to her leg smiling adoringly up at the girl. Dean recognized the porch in the background of the photo and the old black walnut tree with the swing.

'Son of a bitch, he swore while continuing to stare at the photo unable to accept what his brain was screaming at him.

Suddenly a noise made him turn to the door hearing the key turn in the lock and watching Sue Ellen enter the room with a tray holding a large jug of ice tea, clothes under her arm and a towel draped over her shoulder.

'Where did you get this? Barked Dean at the woman who was surprised to see him up, standing at the dresser and then realization dawned when she saw what he was holding.

'You need plenty of fluids to wash out the drugs. Sit down and drink'

She elegantly avoided answering Dean's question by placing the tray down on the small table in the middle of the room.

'Sam is fine and still asleep by the way. I have just come from checking on him'

She sat down on the small sofa waiting for Dean to join her.

'Lady you owe me some answers …the photo first!'

Dean approached Sue Ellen holding out the delicate silver frame which she took from him with a wistful smile.

'I should have destroyed it all those years ago but I couldn't bring myself to do it.' She looked up to the man standing in front of her.

'But you know who these people are, Dean' and the confusion written all over his face nearly made her laugh out loud.

'Really, sit down have a drink, once the drug washes out of your system we can talk'

Waves of nausea hit Dean and he considered that Sue Ellen's advice was better to be followed, letting himself drop down on the sofa. She was already holding out a large glass of cold ice tea for him which he took and placed at his lips drinking in deep gulps.

'Whoa, slowly tiger or it'll just come back up again and that wouldn't be a pretty picture'

She steadied his hand forcing him to lower the glass and stop drinking.

'It's picture of Sam, me and…you here at the house!' he finally admitted ' but I don't remember any of it. Why can't I remember?'

'You don't remember because I hypnotized you to forget your time here with me. I needed to protect you and it was the only way. But more later…keep drinking. I brought you some fresh clothes and a towel. Have a shower and then come into the sitting room and we can talk some more over breakfast…if you're hungry' she added when she saw Dean pull a face at the thought of food.

A loud crash reverberated through the house and both looked up to the ceiling.

'Well sounds like Sam is awake'

She refilled Dean's glass and then left with the tray carrying the jug upstairs to tend to Sam's hangover.

Dean leaned forward with his head in his hands. He had never felt this ill even after a heavy night drinking but eventually he gathered himself and shuffled off to the shower. It was a very long shower.

********

An hour later both brothers were waiting downstairs in the sitting room. Never had the brothers felt this seedy and the offer of food by Sue Ellen was quickly waved off. They both continued to drink though and the fog in their brains was starting to lift.

Dean had brought the silver frame with the photo to show Sam who grunted his surprise but speaking just made his head pound fiercely so he left it at that.

Eventually Sue Ellen joined them with another pitcher of ice tea and proceeded to top up their drinks.

'I'm sorry for this. I fear Mellee may have dosed the coffee a touch too strong and I will have a word with her. There shouldn't be any permanent damage though.'

'Great!' Sam leaned back with his eyes closed and trying to forget the pounding in his head.

'Start at the beginning Sue Ellen or should I call you Elizabeth?' Dean's voice had an edge to it.

'Actually, you used to call me Lizzy…she smiled at him 'Gosh, you were cute and Sam was just the most adorable baby, so placid' memories surged up and the emotions made her voice break. 'You know I looked after you both when your dad dropped you here shortly after your mother's funeral. He was in no state to look after two small children so Granddad and my Dad thought it best he left you here with us until he found his feet again and the house was fixed up. I had just completed High school that summer so I stayed behind with Granddad and took care of you both.'

'How long were we here for?' asked Dean

'Nearly five months and then I gave you back to your dad. I never saw you again until yesterday'

'You knew who we were when we showed up' Sam decided to join the conversation.

'Yes, I recognized your Dad's car and you Dean look so much like him and you Sam are the very image of my dad when he was young. I just wasn't sure why you were here until I saw my father's gun box, Mary's diary and Granddad chest in your room. O'Connell had left a message on my cell that he had been visited by someone special and was going to fill me in at our usual monthly meeting. Now he and Howell are dead.'

'So you know about that? Do you have any idea why they were both killed?'

'I have my suspicions, but I have asked a friend to look into it' was Elizabeth's vague answer.

'Someone from that meeting last night?' asked Dean and Elizabeth nodded '…but why drug us?'

'Because I know you…as a hunter you would start searching the house, Dean. I wasn't ready yet to let the other Hunters know about you being here and it might have been dangerous for Sam.'

Sam had sat up at this revelation.

'Don't look surprised Sam. You killed Lillith, started the apocalypse and there is some whispering about demon blood…it's already out in the hunter's circles. Your buddies you ran into in Garber have made sure of it.'

Sam swore under his breath catching Dean's alarmed look at this piece of information.

'Right' he ran his hand through his hair pacing the room. God, he wished his stomach would stop doing somersaults.

He looked at Elizabeth 'The vessel thing, Michael, Lucifer…?'She nodded each time.

'Yes, I'm aware of what is going on, just as it was prophesized centuries ago.

The vessel thing isn't something new to our family Dean. We carry a gene that makes us suitable to act as vessels and it is our destiny to serve'

Elizabeth's voice echoed with sadness as she continued: 'My brother Jeremiah was the last to be used as a vessel'

Sam shifted uncomfortable in his chair thinking about his destiny as Lucifer's vessel. Dean stopped pacing, standing in front of Elizabeth who continued:

'It took my Granddad and father a while to put the pieces together: the Yellow Eyed Demon, the deal, how that affected Sam and caused your mother's death but when they did it had horrible consequences: Jeremiah died, I had to disappear living apart from my family and you boys grew up on the road while your dad was out hunting the demon that started it all, following the pathway that led to where we are now: in the middle of the apocalypse'

Sam was shaking his head in disbelief of all this new information whereas Dean walked over to the window staring out into the garden. He thought he could make out a figure in the distance walking along the road but his thoughts returned back to the issues at hand. His mind was racing digesting what Elizabeth had revealed so far.

'I take it you haven't been able to open granddad Ed's chest?'

Dean shook his head turning to face her again.

'No? Well it contains the diaries of several hunters including Edward's and my dad's. They should explain most. I cannot tell you more because the diaries always go to the first born male of the generation on his 18th birthday. It's not something that is discussed at the dinner table though I'm told they lead right back to Samuel Colt.'

'We're related to Samuel Colt?' Sam and Dean sang out together.

'Yes, that's his rifle you have upstairs, Dean, the Palmer carbine. Jeremiah as the first born male of his generation was told the lore of the rifle on his 16th birthday when my father gave it to him.'

Dean sat finally back down recounting the events of the last days for Elizabeth.

'Sam and I found the guns only a few days ago in one of my dad's old lock ups' explained Dean 'The initials on one rifle led us to your dad, then onto O'Connell who gave us your granddad's chest and Howell who gave us a key for a safe deposit box at a bank in Lawrence in which we found our Mum's diary and the property deeds of this place and a place in Wyoming.'

'Wild stab in the dark, but the bank in question was the National Bank?'

'How did you know…?' Sam was definitely regaining colour.

'There was a gas explosion late yesterday afternoon. Fortunately the bank was empty. Only the guard was killed in the explosion as the manager had sent everybody else home.' replied Elizabeth

Sam closed his eyes in dismay at another death in the wake of their hunt for the truth.

Dean saw Sam's distress and reached out to squeeze his brother's shoulder.

'Sam, if it hadn't been for you there would have been more deaths…'

Dean turned to Elizabeth: 'Can you help us open your grandfather's chest'

'I can try…' Elizabeth answered removing a cell phone from her pocket and handing it back to Dean.

'By the way, I took the liberty of ringing Bobby for you last night. His messages were getting a touch frantic. He knows you are safe and waiting for you to ring him. Now, Castiel on the other hand will need to see you to be reassured. I sent him a text message of your location. He is waiting at the end of the lane in front of the property for you.'

'Why doesn't he just come up to the house' wondered Dean

'Because I haven't given him permission yet…there are powerful protection spells on the property that even he cannot overcome.'

Dean grunted softly and flipped his cell phone open.

'Hi Cas, yeah we're alright…I'll be with you in a few minutes' He started walking towards the door.

'I think I'll hang out here for a while longer' Sam was pouring another drink for himself still not convinced he would be able to walk the distance to the road.

'If you're still not better in a few hours I'll give you some medication that will help' offered Elizabeth with a concerned look on her face rising from her chair.

'No thanks, I've had enough of your _medicines_' protested Sam warily.

'Sammy, unfair, I'm a doctor, you can trust me…' chuckled Elizabeth in response following Dean out of the room to meet Castiel outside.

Sam leaned back in his chair. He heard her footsteps down the hallway, then running up the stairs, followed by the soft clap of a door as it swung shut moments later. The floor boards overhead creaked and her light steps could be heard coming down the stairs and leaving in direction of the door and out onto the porch.

Another five minutes and then he'd try to get up and walk outside he promised himself.

He sunk deeper into the chair wondering if his stomach didn't settle soon, he may have to take up Elizabeth's offer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Good angels are fallible ... they sin every day and fall from Heaven like flies"

Castiel arrived at the driveway where he had been told to wait by the text message he had received the night before. As far as he could see there were only fenced pastures with a few horses in the distance. On the other side of the road past the river he could glimpse a farm house at least one mile away. When he heard his cell phone ring he moved his hand to his pocket of his trench coat and pulled the phone out, recognizing the number flashing on the screen.

'Dean, are you alright…Where are you?'

'Hi Cas, yeah we're alright…I'll be with you in a few minutes'

Castiel waited looking out onto the fields ahead of him until he started to see an outline of a figure appear out of nowhere in the distance. The figure became more solid the closer it came and soon Castiel was able to make out the features of Dean jogging towards him.

Impatiently he started to walk towards the drive way but after a few steps suddenly stopped, unable to lift his feet, his breathing becoming laboured and wincing in pain. Stuck like a fly in a spider web he was unable to move and confused to what he had encountered, he stopped struggling and instantly the pain subsided. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath again.

'Cas good to see you…what's the matter?'

Dean noticed the forced stance of his angel friend and the slow deliberate breathing. Concerned he approached Castiel who looked puzzled.

'I'm not sure…this has never happened before'

'Dean, wait…' called out Elizabeth who was walking up the drive way. Dean turned, noticing that she had thrown over a three-quarter length coat before leaving the house. The suspicious bulge on the left side of her coat meant that Elizabeth was carrying a concealed weapon.

'What have you done to him' angrily he faced her 'Release him now'

Elizabeth ignored Dean walking past him towards Castiel, finally stopping right in front of him.

'It has been awhile since I have seen an Angel and the last one betrayed my family.' Elizabeth locked eyes with Castiel.

'Dean, do you trust this Angel with your life, Sam's life?' She continued to look up into Castiel's face searching for any sign of betrayal, not turning to direct her question to Dean who had pulled up behind her.

'Yes' was his curt reply.

Castiel returned Elizabeth's gaze openly with a hint of curiosity.

Seconds passed in silence only Castiel's laboured breathing could be heard.

'Well, Dean trusts you so I will give you the benefit of the doubt'

She held up a gold medallion that had been hidden in her right coat pocket. 'Let's commence the introductions'

Castiel's eyes widened in recognition of the sigil belonging to the Warriors of the Angel Nathanial.

'The Warrior's of the Light' Castiel's husky voice betrayed his emotion "I have heard of them but Nathaniel has been lost to us for so long…I thought they had all been killed centuries ago'

'I'm Elizabeth Campbell St. John, first daughter of the circle' continued Elizabeth earnestly waiting for Castiel to acknowledge this information who had bowed his head in contemplation. 'The Warriors have continued in secrecy over the centuries waiting for the time Nathaniel will call us to duty. I fear the time is near!'

Castiel looked up at the last statement.

'Nathaniel is still alive?' Hope echoing in the simple question.

Dean had listened to the exchange, growing impatient.

'Okay, and I'm Dean Winchester, breaker of the first seal …Elizabeth, release Castiel so we can go back to the house' and as an afterthought he added 'please!'

Elizabeth solemnly stepped up to Castiel, laying her left hand over his heart as she recited:

'_Angelei Dei, qui custos es mei, me tibi commissum pietate superna;  
Hodie illumina, custodi, rege, et guberna.'_

Castiel looked down into her eyes, reaching for her hand covering it with his right and both completed the prayer together.

'Amen'

Elizabeth stepped back gently leading Castiel forward. 'From now on be welcome in this house, Castiel'

The pressure weighing down on Castiel disappeared and as he took a few more steps under Elizabeth's guidance Castiel became aware of the double story house at the end of the drive way, the garden, the trees and Sam standing on the porch.

Elizabeth smiled at Dean whose frustration was clearly visible.

'Come let's go back to the house and have breakfast. I'm starving' with that she turned on her heel and walked towards the garden, leaving both men behind.

'Cas, what just happened?' asked Dean walking up to the Angel who was smiling faintly, his gaze following Elizabeth as she disappeared into the garden.

'We do not stand alone anymore' was the laconic answer.

Dean sucked in a deep breath, fighting the urge of screaming out loud but after a few seconds relented: 'Right, it's time for breakfast…and afterwards we're having a catch up session'

Dean stomped off to the house with Castiel closely following.

*******

By the time the bacon, eggs and toast arrived Dean and Sam had found their appetite and tucked in while Castiel sat at the table watching them. Dean covered the details of the last two days for Castiel starting with the rifles, visiting Howell and O'Connell and the contents of the safe deposit box. Elizabeth joined the trio with a stack of pancakes and freshly perked coffee and sat down at the head of the table.

'Warrior's of the Light…can one of you fill us in' asked Dean looking at Elizabeth and Castiel who exchanged brief glances, Elizabeth quietly nodding at Castiel to go first.

'It is said an Angel was sent to John to announce the Revelation which he then wrote down, a prophecy of what was to come. Nathaniel feared that giving the message alone would not be enough and he selected a circle of men and women who would be trained to fight evil. He did not choose randomly but persons who were able to be used as vessels encouraging the continuation of the blood line through careful intermarriage so that he and other angels could walk on Earth if need be. Over the centuries the number of Nathaniel's Warriors of the Light grew, the twelve families leaving the Holy land with the fall of Jerusalem and settling throughout Europe. In the late Middle Ages, under the cover of the plague a battle raged between the Warriors and demons. Although the Warriors won the battle in the end, all had lost their lives in attaining this goal or so it was thought. It was known that Nathaniel would take a vessel to lead in battles and he was considered lost because he had not been heard of since that time' Castiel fell silent.

'As it is written in the St. John family chronicles, Elizabeth continued 'the leader of the Warrior's, the first son of the circle, sent his wife to the far north of England, hiding her in a remote monastery before the final battle ensued. She was pregnant with twins- a boy and a girl. The boy grew to be the head of the St. John family and the beginning of a new circle. The girl though married into a local clan, the Campbell's and over a few generations the connection to the St. John's was forgotten. A branch of that family emigrated to the New World a few centuries later, eventually settling in Southern Wyoming in the mid 19th century.'

Elizabeth briefly stopped to sip at her coffee. 'My father Robert did some research on the Campbell family while he was studying in England and found a reference to the St. John family. He traveled up to Scotland to find out more which led him to the ancestral home and my mum. The St. John's welcomed my father into the family and this is also where I went into hiding after Jeremiah's death. I hadn't planned to return but the suspicious deaths of my father, grandfather and his closest friends with the increase of demonic omens made the circle decide to send me back to investigate. That was in 2006.'

'How many members of the Warrior's are here beside yourself?' asked Sam

'Only one other, Andrew St. John. He accompanied me as he was the best hunter the family could spare for my protection. Over the years we have managed to establish a network of hunters and others who are aware of the supernatural like Howell and O'Connell.'

'So, the meeting I stumbled onto last night is part of what you do here?' Dean queried

'Yes, information gathering is a major objective and the meetings like the one last night are held on a regular basis. Hunters who stop overnight are valuable sources of information. I mainly stay at the house coordinating the information gathering whereas Andrew follows up on leads.'

'Talking about leads…the other property among the two deeds gives details of an address in southern Wyoming' interjected Dean

'Yes, the old Campbell farm. My Great Grandfather lived there but we only visited him once when I was very small. No one lives there currently but a care taker checks on the place every month. If you were given the deeds then it is another piece of the puzzle for you and Sam. Unfortunately I'm not that well versed in the Campbell side of the family history as this was always told to the oldest son and the diaries were handed over on his 18th Birthday.' Elizabeth's voice shook slightly recalling memories of long ago.

'Jeremiah was next in line but he was killed shortly before his 18th Birthday. He did tell me bits of the lore, I think he liked teasing me as he knew it made me furious that as a girl I wasn't privy to the secrets.'

'You said you may have an idea how to open your Grandfather's chest, Elizabeth?' Sam pushed the chest towards his cousin.

All eyes fell onto the small wooden chest standing on the dining room table.

'Yes, I suspect that the medallion may help' She withdrew the antique medallion from her pocket laying it on the table in front of her while she inspected the chest, her fingers running over the surface of the carving. She then placed the medallion face down into the carving till the ridges of the sigil fit snugly pushing down gently.

Everybody in the room heard the faint 'pop' of a locking mechanism releasing and Elizabeth removed the medallion, sliding the chest back across to Dean.

Dean placed his hands on the lid and after a moment of hesitation he gripped the lid swinging it open. He reached into the chest and removed several leather bound diaries which he placed on the table in front of him for all to see.

'So you have no idea why Raphael would be after any of these items?' asked Dean in a pensive voice.

'Raphael?…Raphael is involved!' Elizabeth was visibly upset at this piece of information. She abruptly stood up from the table, starting to gather up the breakfast dishes in order to hide her distress.

'I saw him staking out the bank yesterday and then the city went into lock down' explained Dean watching Elizabeth closely.

'Yes, added Castiel 'only an Archangel has the power to do this, and whatever he is after is important, very important!'

'What do we have that could be of such value to Raphael?' questioned Sam

Elizabeth stopped stacking up the plates and sighed.

'Raphael was the angel who betrayed my brother. I think I know what he is after'

She moved across the room to where she had draped her coat over a chair and reached inside to remove the old Palmer carbine from it. She then turned to the men who had watched her holding up the rifle for all to see:

'He is after this rifle…it's the only weapon on earth that can stop an Angel!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

-April 1984-

'_**Without sacrifice there will not be salvation'**_

Elizabeth knocked against the door and turned the door knob quietly, opening the door to Jeremiah's room.

Her brother was at the far end of his room, sitting at the desk. Books were piled up at both sides on the floor and he was intently concentrating on the manuscript in front of him. He hadn't heard her enter.

'Jeremiah?' called out Elizabeth softly.

He looked up at his sister smiling and beckoned her in. Jeremiah had the same colouring as his sister: dark straight hair, the light complexion of their British mother but in the last months he had started to fill out, overtaking Elizabeth in height by close to 10in and showing the promise of the man he was to become.

'Have you finally got those rascals to sleep?'

'Dean was easy. After the first page of his bedtime story he was snoring but Sammy is teething, so it was quite a battle'

Elizabeth flopped onto the sofa opposite the desk leaning back into the soft cushions, stretching out her legs and closing her eyes.

'I came to see what you've been up to these last days.'

He knew that behind that innocent remark was a major fishing expedition and hated to be secretive with his sister but she would never support his plan.

'Dean keeps asking for you. 'Elizabeth continued 'It seems you are the only one who can build a decent sand castle.'

Jeremiah watched as a tiny smile formed on his sister's face as she remembered Dean's adamant claims about her short comings in the sand pit department. He turned his attention back to the text in front of him, sighed after a few seconds and closed the book.

'Well you did always struggle with certain concepts in structural engineering'

Within a few seconds of his off hand remark a pillow hit him square in the face.

'Oouff!…Nothing wrong with your aim though' he chuckled throwing the pillow back at his sister who was grinning broadly at him.

'So, what are you reading?' Elizabeth wasn't going to back down easily.

'Just something Dad wanted me to translate. I'm nearly finished so you can tell Dean tomorrow to get his shovel and bucket ready for an afternoon of castle building.'

Elizabeth knew that her brother was not going to share. She had seen that look on his face too many times. There were other ways of finding out what he was hiding. She sighed softly, changing the topic.

'I think I may have to ask Melee for advice on a teething tincture if Sammy doesn't settle soon'

'Mh, has she warmed to Sammy yet or does she still avoid him?' asked her brother.

Something in his voice made Elizabeth sit up and observe Jeremiah's concern in his face.

'No, she refuses to have anything to do with him, but will not tell me why. She practically dotes on Dean who laps up the attention.'

Their Hoodoo nanny Melee had always been fiercely protective of both her charges and to see her treat Sammy Winchester in this way did not bode well. Jeremiah felt it was a confirmation of the suspicions his father and grandfather had about Sammy.

'Lizzie, do me a favour, don't get too attached to the boys. They will soon go back to Uncle John'

Elizabeth burst out in a warm laugh 'Ah, too late Jere …I'm hopelessly in love with them. And, I don't think Uncle John will ever come back for them either. It's been more than six weeks since he has visited the boys and his last phone call is over two weeks ago. He is somewhere in Northern California looking for work'

Jeremiah got up from his desk and walked over to the sofa, pushing his sister's legs aside to sit down next to her. Elizabeth sat up, tucking her legs under and faced her brother. The mood in the room had suddenly changed and Elizabeth felt goose bumps running up her arms.

'What is it, Jere? You've been quiet lately, hiding in your room pouring over those books and I'm worried!' She reached out for her brother's hand to hold onto. Jeremiah closed his fingers around her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'Lizzie, I shouldn't be telling you this…Dad would have my hide if he knew…but he and Granddad are closing in on the demon and I'm afraid where it's all going to end'

The distress in Jeremiah's voice scared Elizabeth.

'So, that's why they have been cooped up in the library all week long.' Elizabeth shuddered 'What are they planning?'

Jeremiah withdrew his hand from his sister's grasp and shook his head gently.

'I cannot tell you but know that I'm looking out for you and the boys. Be ready and be prepared to take the boys away at a moments notice. You know where we keep the emergency funds?'

Elizabeth nodded anxiously at her brother.

'Take them to the ranch in Wyoming and wait for word from me. If I don't make it, find Uncle John, tell him all and I mean it. And above all, don't tell the Circle where you are' Jeremiah looked at his sister holding her eyes locked in a quiet battle of wills until she dropped her gaze in acceptance of his wishes.

The crying of an infant broke the stillness of the room and Elizabeth turned her head in direction of the noise.

'Sammy, he's woken up…'

Her heart was in turmoil and her feet refused to move unable to leave her brother behind carrying this heavy burden alone. Jeremiah stood up from the sofa turning towards the desk when Elizabeth jumped up, grabbing his arm to stop him. He shifted to face her just as Elizabeth circled her arms around his neck drawing him close for a hug. Jeremiah squeezed his eyes shut briefly relaxing into the comfort of his sister's love before breaking the embrace. Sammy had notched up the crying to outright wailing.

He watched as his sister left the room shutting the door after her before returning to the desk and the manuscript.

******

The slamming of a car door startled Elizabeth awake. She stood up gently from the rocking chair trying not to wake Sammy who had finally fallen asleep in her arms. Carefully Elizabeth placed him in his cot, tucking his blanket in and sliding the cot side up. Sammy stirred but soon relaxed back to sleep.

Curiosity made Elizabeth head to the window and peer into the darkness but there was nothing to be seen. She looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was nearly three am in the morning and Dean would be up in a few more hours. Elizabeth sighed softly but she couldn't think of sleeping unable to forget her brother's words from a few hours ago. Leaving the boy's room on her way to her bedroom next door, she heard voices drift up from the living room below. Carefully she tiptoed down the stairs passing by the closed doors of the living room and headed next door into the dining room. In the dark room she quietly walked up to the sliding doors dividing the living room from the dining room pressing her ear against them.

Besides her father's and grandfather's voices she could hear another man's voice unfamiliar to her.

'Matt, you are sure the details match…a fire in the nursery killing the mother and the infant's age of 6 month?'

'Yes, Ed. I spoke to the fire chief in Guthrie. The town is pretty shaken up by the incident.'

'We now have a total of five confirmed nursery fires of which two we know to be connected to a demon visit. There are eight towns with demonic omens and violent deaths from 10 years ago left on our list.' summarized Robert with a tense voice.

'There is no doubt in my mind that the Demon is planning something with these children and it cannot be good!' Edward Campbell walked across the room to his desk.

'I've been reading in the old St. John manuscripts, looking for clues to why the demon

seeks out the children. Yesterday in an old French text from the middle ages I found a

reference that during the time of the plague a demon recruited children who had special

gifts, using them in the Battle against the forces of Good. Some of the children's

Mother's had been burned at the stake as witches.'

'The St. John's always believed that the inquisitors were Demons working at eradicating

certain family lines' agreed Robert.

'Although the plan of the Demon at this time is unclear I fear we have only one option if

we are to prevent him using the children for his purpose' sorrow echoed in Edward

Campbell's voice.

'No, father, there has to be another way…' Robert's voice shook with dismay.

'Jeremiah and Elizabeth can never know about this, especially Elizabeth. She loves those

boys and it would break her heart. I fear I would loose her'

'Believe me son; it's not an easy decision. I have sent a message to the Circle asking for

advice but if they concur then we will seek these children out and kill them.'

Elizabeth stepped back from the doors in shock not trusting herself to thrust the doors

open and scream at her father and grandfather in anger. Fear gripped her heart when she

thought of sweet Sammy and his fate decided upon by his own family. Was this what

Jeremiah had been hiding from her? Waves of nausea hit Elizabeth and she sank to the

floor, leaning against the wall with her thoughts racing.

'I need to talk to Jeremiah, she thought, there must be another way because he would

never agree to this. Asking her to take the boys and flee to Wyoming started to make

sense' Elizabeth slowly stood up steadying herself on the chair closest to her.

The voices next door had stopped and a light in the hallway indicated that the visitor was

leaving. Shortly after Elizabeth heard the soft noises of the front door locking and her

father's and grandfather's steps on the stairs going to their bedrooms.

She waited for another half an hour before following them up the stairs and heading

straight to Jeremiah's room.

******

'I have come as you have asked'

Jeremiah stood alone in the dark field a half mile away from the house, arms stretched

out in front of him and his head tilted slightly back, looking up to the sky.

'Raphael, I am here waiting for you'

The air around him started to move, stirring up a few dry leaves. Jeremiah braced himself

knowing what was to follow. Although he had endured previous conversations with

Raphael, he never got used to the uncomfortable tingling in his body when the air filled

with electrical static.

'Raphael, help me stop Azazel' he called out.

'Do you give yourself freely to me, Jeremiah?'

Raphael's voice reverberated through every cell of Jeremiah's body.

'My sister and the Winchester boys will be safe?' countered Jeremiah

'As you trust in the Lord, your Father, so you must trust in me'

Jeremiah's nose started to bleed and the pounding in his head was becoming fierce.

Defiantly he held on questioning Raphael further.

'Your plan to bind Azazel will remove the need to kill all the children he has tainted?'

'Yes' Raphael's voice thundered and blood started to trickle from Jeremiah's ears.

'It is time…are you willing to be my vessel?'

Jeremiah closed his eyes and he saw Elizabeth's smiling face appear in front of him,

wishing she would understand the choice he was making now. He filled his heart with

love for his sister before he spoke:

'I'm willing to serve'

A blinding light surrounded Jeremiah engulfing him completely and fading after a few

seconds.

Raphael stood quietly in the dark field adjusting to his new vessel. He lifted his right

hand, holding it up in front of his face, moving the individual fingers, stretching and

flexing the joints.

This young and strong body would do nicely for his purpose. A slow smile appeared on

his face. It amazed him again and again how easily these humans could be manipulated.

His let his gaze take in the surroundings only to see empty fields around him. He was

aware that the powerful protection spell on the family home would not even let him see

or enter the property. Otherwise it would have been easy to take the child and

complete his task but there were other ways of achieving his aim.

Raphael started to walk towards the road suddenly vanishing into thin air.

*******

Jeremiah's room was dark and quiet. Slowly Elizabeth edged towards her brother's bed,

softly calling his name. It was never a good idea to sneak up on a trained Hunter. She

reached the end of Jeremiah's bed and felt for him gently running her hands over the

quilt. It took a few seconds for her to comprehend and she sought out the bedside lamp

switching in on. The light instantly illuminated the room and confirmed to Elizabeth that

Jeremiah's bed was empty. Her brother was gone!

Elizabeth drew in a deep breath letting her gaze fall onto the desk where various books had been left by her brother. She stepped up to the desk and opened the top book which was an old manuscript in Aramaic, a language she wasn't familiar with. Jeremiah had shown the aptitude for the ancient languages whereas Elizabeth bested him with her knowledge of science, herbs and familiarity of Hoodoo spells. She found a small marker two thirds in the book with a piece of paper full of her brother's handwriting. She folded the paper up and tucked it away in her pocket. A quick searching of the desk failed to locate Jeremiah's diary which he must have put away in its usual hiding place.

Elizabeth smiled wondering if her brother knew that she had found his secret hiding place last year as she knelt down on the floor next to his desk. Her fingers quickly found the slightly elevated floorboard, her nails digging into the wood and lifting the board up. She removed the leather bound diary and the St. John medallion before replacing the floor board. The gold Medallion felt heavy in her hand, the intricate detail mesmerizing her. It had belonged to her mother and always went to the oldest child and as Jeremiah had beaten her by 5 minutes out of the womb it had been passed down to him on his 16th Birthday. She slipped the chain over her head and tucked the Medallion out of sight under her sweater.

After switching off the table lamp, Elizabeth left her brother's room and crept back to her bedroom to read the diary. She had left the light on over the fish tank which filled the room with a soft glow. Her eyes identified the small envelop placed on her bedside table the moment she stepped into the room.

Hastily she ripped the envelop open and removed the letter which was in Jeremiah's handwriting.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth as I fear you would have stopped me. The time has come for me to serve as many of our family have done in the past. The Archangel Raphael assures me that he can stop the Demon without having to harm the children and Sammy._

_Until we meet again, _

_Love always, Jeremiah_

Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes on reading her brother's letter. She knew that she would not see him again as the vessel seldom survives for long once the angel leaves them. The minutes passed while she sat on her bed grieving for her brother. Finally she wiped her eyes, blew her nose and directed her attention to Jeremiah's diary.

Elizabeth opened up at the last entry her brother had made dated that day and started to read fighting her weariness to focus on her brother's neat writing.

She was walking up the gentle slope towards the imposing Cathedral, a soft breeze playing with her hair and birds chirping in the trees. Elizabeth recognized the gothic styled building she had visited few years ago with her father when they had visited Washington. This was different though as she was all alone. She pushed the heavy doors open and was welcomed by the coolness of the Cathedral with the sunlight streaming in through the stained glass windows. The peacefulness of the church wrapped around her and she sat down in one of the pews. She noticed a man appearing to her left dressed in the ceremonial robes for Mass and turned her head to face him. Try as she would her eyes were unable to focus and she couldn't make out his features. Panic overcame her and she willed herself to wake up out of this dream.

'Your brother is walking a treacherous path' a soft voice echoed through the Cathedral.

With a start Elizabeth's eyes snapped open to see the familiar surroundings of her room and the sun's first rays falling through the windows. Elizabeth was sure that she had been dreaming although she couldn't recall ever experiencing a dream of such clarity. She felt the heavy St. John medallion against her chest and pulled on the chain to lift it up only to gasp in surprise at the warm glow it was emitting.

******

Edward and Robert Campbell who had only managed to sleep for a few hours looked up when the door of the library swung open and Elizabeth marched in. Her body language signaled clearly that she would not be fobbed off when she slammed the manuscript, Jeremiah's diary and his letter on the table in front of the men.

'This secrecy has to stop. I am part of this family, have been trained as a Hunter and still you will not respect me. Now my brother is lost to me and for what cause, I still don't fully comprehend.'

Robert's eyes flew over Jeremiah's note in front of him. Realization hit him hard what his son had done.

'Oh my God….he has become Raphael's vessel!'

'Yes, it appears he has been talking to Raphael for a few weeks now and when it became clear that you both planned to kill the children associated with the demon he searched for a way without bloodshed of innocents…a way Raphael promised to show him'

Elizabeth pushed the old manuscript in front of her grandfather.

'I have read his translation of the old text. It's an Aramaic incantation to bind Azazel as it was described in the Old Testament.

'He believes the incantation will work and offered himself to Raphael who plans to corner the Yellow Eyed Demon to perform the ritual.'

Elizabeth took a deep breath watching her father bury his head in his hands in shock and her grandfather's face turn ashen.

'I doubt Raphael's sincerity and need you to read the manuscript, make sure he got it right'

'It is not for us to doubt the Lord's Angels, child' her grandfather reminded sternly.

'I have my reasons' she reached for the Medallion under her sweater and pulled it out for her father and grandfather to see that it was glowing.

Before Robert and Edward were able to respond to the revelation of Nathanial's visitation the door to the library opened and Melee walked in closely followed by a tall blond man.

'Not now, Amelia, we're busy…' Edward fell silent when he recognized the young man of the St. John family walking into the room. Kieran St. John, the First son of the Circle had sent his own son Andrew to Lawrence.

'Good Morning, Edward' and inclining his head towards the younger Campbell 'Robert…and…' He looked straight at a surprised Elizabeth who was still holding the glowing medallion in her right hand, only to hesitate briefly before continuing: '…First daughter of the Circle. I have arrived to offer guidance and support as commanded by my father. ..and it seems not a moment too soon'

Robert got up from the table to shake the young man's hand.

'Andrew, good to see you. It has been too long' He turned to Elizabeth who had hastily hidden the Medallion under her sweater again. 'You remember my daughter Elizabeth'

Andrew St. John walked up to Elizabeth who held out her hand in greeting. They had first met over 10 years ago in England when Robert had taken his children to meet the St. John family. Elizabeth had barely been 8 years old and of little interest to her 18 year old cousin.

'Cousin Andrew, we meet again. Can I arrange some refreshments for you after your long flight?'

Elizabeth was anxious to leave the room away from this handsome though intense man but he would not release her hand while closely inspecting her.

'There has not been a First daughter for over 50 years. My father will be delighted that his sister's child was chosen' then finally letting Elizabeth's hand go he turned to the two men. 'I take it the situation is much more grim than your message led us to believe Edward.'

'Yes, there have been some more developments we have just become aware of. Please sit down. Amelia prepare coffee and a simple breakfast for us.' and noticing Elizabeth turning to leave the room he added: 'No, Elizabeth you will stay. You wanted to be part of this and it seems you have gotten your wish!'

*****

The afternoon sun was warm on Elizabeth's face while she sat on the porch watching Dean run around the garden fighting imaginary foes. At her feet Sammy had fallen asleep on the play rug sucking his thumb and holding on tight to his little stuffed animal.

The discussion in the morning had not gone well. Andrew St. John listen to Robert and Edward's conclusions drawn from the last ten years of gathering information on demonic omens, unusual deaths and recent nursery fires linking all to the Yellow Eyed Demon.

He presented information learned by the members of the Circle who researched the lore on the Yellow Eyed Demon. In conclusion, St. John agreed that removing the children from the equation seemed to be the only option. Elizabeth's pleas fell on deaf ears and earned her a cold reminder to consider the greater picture from her grandfather. Her father couldn't look her in the eyes when she refused to back down.

On the topic of Jeremiah and his sacrifice into service of Raphael none of the men could be impressed by the anxiety Elizabeth displayed as the family purpose had always been one of service to the Lord. No greater honour could be thought of as to become a vessel on a mission for the Father. When Elizabeth countered that Nathanial had misgivings her grandfather pushed her concerns aside, explaining that she must have misinterpreted his message. St. John remained quiet keeping his counsel to himself on the matter but promised Elizabeth to review the original manuscript and translation. Doubting the pure motives of an angel, an Archangel in this case was unheard of but to question the veracity of the First daughter's claim was just as troubling to St. John.

Elizabeth felt her thoughts drift and leaned back into the cushions of the whicker chair.

Suddenly she was back in the Washington National Cathedral standing at a small altar in front of St. Mary's Chapel at the rear of the church. She could hear the boy's choir practicing in the chancel for Evensong with the melodious 'Kyrie eleison' echoing through the church. Elizabeth waited for a minute but there was no sign of Nathanial. She reached over to place a candle on the little stand using the neighboring candle to light it. Just as she had positioned her candle in a free spot a voice tore through her with urgency:

'_Leave, my child'_

Elizabeth awoke disorientated with the sound of blood rushing in her ears. She saw that Sammy had rolled over but was still fast asleep. Her next concern was Dean who was nowhere to be seen.

She jumped up rushing to the stairs calling out his name:

'Dean?……Dean where are you?….Come on, it's time for a snack. Let's see what Melee has made for you.'

Usually the promise of food would make the little boy come out of his hiding place but not today.

'Just what I need: a game of hide and seek' grumbled Elizabeth as she carefully scooped up Sammy and walked upstairs to his cot where she could leave him safely before searching for Dean. On the way she passed by her brother's room when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and slowly pushed open Jeremiah's bedroom door only to find Dean kneeling on the floor with Jeremiah's gun box open and holding the old Palmer carbine in his little hands.

'Whoa, Dean, please put the rifle down' She lay Sammy who was starting to wake up down on the floor in the hallway and entered the room slowly.

How Dean had found the gun box which was securely stowed under Jeremiah's bed and locked was a mystery to Elizabeth. She just hoped Jeremiah had removed all the cartridges from the chamber.

Dean looked up at Elizabeth, holding onto the rifle with the determination of a five year old that will not be parted from his favourite toy.

'Mine, the man said it was mine. We have to bring it'

'What man, Dean?' asked Elizabeth slowly reaching over for the rifle. Dean frowned, thinking hard and then smiled proudly: 'A nice man…'

His little hands let the rifle go and Elizabeth quickly secured it.

'So, young man enough adventures for today. Bath, now' she pointed out of the room in the direction of the bath at the end of the corridor. Dean picked himself up from the floor and ran out towards the bathroom barely missing his little brother who had pulled himself into a sitting position.

Left alone in her brother's room Elizabeth looked around as if any moment Nathanial might step out from the shadows.

'Okay then, the gun comes with us' Holding onto the rifle, she closed up the gun box but not before pocketing a handful of cartridges.

Elizabeth had finished bathing the boys while Melee had set the dining room table with the children's dinner. Andrew St. John, her father and grandfather had spent the afternoon in the library planning for the next few days. Melee had brought them some sandwiches but was told that no one was to disturb them again tonight. She relayed the message to Elizabeth and then left for the kitchen lamenting the evil descending upon the Campbell family.

Sammy began scooping up his spaghetti with his little hands with more of it falling on the floor than making it into his mouth. Dean had finished the spaghetti and was now eating the meatballs. He would always leave his favourite part of the meal till last.

Elizabeth smiled at the boys but in her heart she knew that this idyll was coming to an end. She would have to run away with the boys, hiding from her family and the Yellow Eyed Demon hoping that Jeremiah was right and none of the infants had to be sacrificed.

The phone rang in the living room and Elizabeth quickly jumped up to answer it.

'Campbell residence, Elizabeth speaking'

'Hi, Lizzie! How are you? How are my boys?' John Winchester's voice made Elizabeth's heart beat faster with excitement.

'Oh, John, thank God you're phoning. I need to talk to you' She quickly peaked around to see if the ringing of the phone had caught the attention of her father or grandfather but the door to the library remained closed.

'What's the matter? Are the boys alright?'

'Yes Uncle John, please don't be alarmed it's just…the boys are missing you terribly especially Dean so I thought I'd drive them to you for a visit next weekend. Where are you?'

'I'm in Morgan Hill just east of San Jose. But Lizzie that's an awfully long drive to California just for a weekend although I do miss the boys'

'No it suits me fine. I have a girl friend that lives in Fresno who has been bugging me to come and visit. I'll drop the boys with you for the weekend and pick them up afterwards. Give me the phone number of where you are staying and I'll ring you with the details.'

Elizabeth scribbled down the phone number on a piece of paper next to the phone and tucked the note into her jeans pocket.

'I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Bye' and she rang off before John Winchester had time to change his mind.

The rest of the evening was filled with preparations for her departure. Fortunately both boys had settled quickly after a story and Elizabeth had packed their few belongings in a canvas bag waiting at the door of the nursery. Her own bag was packed equally fast with the money of the emergency fund hidden in the lining. She chose her brother's car a Jeep Cherokee which would outperform her little Japanese import. Her brother kept all his camping gear in the boot, so Elizabeth needed only to load water and food for her and the boys. While gathering her supplies in the kitchen she had been sprung by Melee who wordlessly handed her a hex bag for protection. The Hoodoo priestess had always had a sixth sense about her charges. Holding hands she prayed over Elizabeth and after a brief but fierce hug returned to her room downstairs.

*****

At the break of dawn Elizabeth rose, quietly collecting the boys from their beds and moving down the back stairs to the waiting Jeep. Sammy continued to sleep in her arms stirring a little and Dean followed her tightly holding on to Elizabeth's hand.

'Where are we going Lizzie?' Dean enquired rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning.

'Shhh, sweetheart. Everybody is still asleep.' Elizabeth looked over to her father's bedroom door but there was no movement. 'I thought we'd go on a road trip. Won't that be fun'

She arrived at the car and placed both boys in the back, Sammy in his infant seat and Dean next to him. She had just fastened the seatbelts when I voice made her jump.

'Going somewhere, Elizabeth?'

Andrew St John stepped out of the shadows of the garage his travel bag slung over his shoulder and walking towards Elizabeth who had turned to face him.

'Just taking the boys for a drive and a pick nick to the park in town'

'Right' came the dry reply while he looked past her at the bags, supplies and camping gear in the back of the car. Elizabeth lifted her chin trying to stare him down but gasped when St. John held up the road map with the high lighted route to San Jose waving it back and forth in her face.

'Damn,' Elizabeth bit her bottom lip while feverishly thinking of an explanation for the map. None came to her that would convince the young man standing in front of her.

'Let's make it easier for you' her cousin finally broke the silence.

'I spoke yesterday to my father on the phone and advised him of your status as Daughter of the first Circle to which he commanded me to serve and protect you. Where you go, I go'

He crossed his arms in front of his chest waiting for Elizabeth's response which he knew was coming.

'I can perfectly well look after myself, thank you' she retorted and proceeded to open the door of the Jeep. St. John reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders.

'Listen, Elizabeth, what ever you are planning, having me around can only be of benefit to you.'

Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly and then resigned herself to the inevitable.

'Okay, get in and I'll explain while we are driving.'

Andrew St John listen to Elizabeth's plan to bring the boys to John Winchester and tell him the details of his wife's death, the connection to Sammy and the involvement of demons.

'Winchester has no knowledge of the Supernatural, no training as a Hunter…are you sure this is the wisest choice? You have grown up into this life -he hasn't. He may not take it well'

'You don't know Uncle John. As an ex marine he knows how to handle himself and he loves these boys. He would do anything to protect them. I'm sure of it.'

'Where are we meeting your uncle John?' St. John's voice echoed with skepticism.

'In Morgan Hill just East to San Jose. I'll phone him for his address once we are closer'

'San Jose?' there was concern in St. John's voice. 'Your father has been tracking demonic omens in the region around San Jose. We had decided last night that we would head out that way and try to locate the demon, see it we can stop it before …' his voice dropped unwilling to say out loud 'killing the infants' He took a deep breath.

'Your dad is driving over to Elkin's place today to borrow the Colt and then they will be heading over to California.'

'John and the Demon in the same area…you don't think the Demon is after John?'

Insecurity gripped Elizabeth and she looked across to St. John who was frowning.

'No, it doesn't make sense. We are missing pieces of the puzzle and should proceed with care.' he cautioned.

Late afternoon the next day the Jeep was approaching Morgan Hill. The boys had been real troupers and with regular little breaks coped well with the long trip. St. John had driven through the night while Elizabeth slept fitfully worrying about what lay ahead and

part of her hoped that Nathanial would appear during her sleep to reassure her.

They had contacted the boy's father earlier that day and received directions to the motel he was staying at. After their last rest stop two hours out of Morgan Hill, Elizabeth finally confessed to Dean that they were meeting his dad. Dean had been beaming while squirming in his seat for the last one hundred miles and even Sammy had picked up on the excitement, waving his little fists about.

Elizabeth had become quieter as they approached the town and St. John began to worry.

'What's the matter Elizabeth?'

'I don't know' she fidgeted with the Medallion, 'the closer we get the more I'm filled with dread.'

'Look, when we get to the Motel, you go in with the boys and I'll scout the surroundings. I'll join you later'

'Are we there yet' piped up Dean for the umpteenth time and Elizabeth couldn't help but break out in laughter at Dean's relentless enquiries.

'Not long anymore, my darling, not long'

The Jeep turned onto the parking lot and pulled up in front of the last unit at the back of the motel complex. The sun was standing deep on the horizon and long shadows danced across the building. Elizabeth jumped out from the car and helped Dean climb out before reaching over for Sammy.

'Daddy, daddy…!' Dean ran over towards the door, banging his little fists impatiently against it and rushing through when it opened.

'Wait, DEAN…'exasperated Elizabeth turned back to talk to St. John 'I'll be waiting here for you. Be careful'

St. John nodded and put the car in reverse, watching Elizabeth with Sammy in her arms, his nappy bag and Dean's little backpack over her shoulder walk towards the unit.

On reaching the door, she turned the doorknob and pushed it open her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness in the room.

'John, sorry about Dean, he …' she broke off as it was deadly quiet in the room. Alarmed, Elizabeth stopped in her tracks.

'Come in and close the door Elizabeth' It was Jeremiah's voice and at the same time it wasn't.

'Raphael?' was Elizabeth's hesitant reply though she did not move further into the room.

'Where is John Winchester?'

'Not here…now come in!'

The menace in Raphael's voice was unmistakable. Carefully Elizabeth closed the door behind her and Raphael came out of the shadows into the middle of the room. He was holding Dean's hand with the little boy looking fearfully at Elizabeth. He appeared confused but also with instinctive insight knew to keep quiet.

It was difficult for Elizabeth to look at her brother knowing that he was gone, replaced by the Archangel's presence.

'Give me the infant, Elizabeth.' demanded Raphael.

'Not before you tell me what you have planned' Elizabeth pulled herself up to her full height facing Raphael with defiance.

'How dare you question me like that? I'm an Angel of the Lord' contempt dripped from his voice and he approached Elizabeth. 'Hand over the infant, now'

Instinctively Elizabeth backed away while Sammy sensing her anxiety started to cry.

'Shhh, sweetheart, it'll be alright' Elizabeth cuddled Sammy to calm him.

Raphael pulled Dean closer, releasing his hand only to grab him firmly by the neck. His fingers wrapped around the slender neck of the child while Dean tried to squirm away.

'Still,' roared Raphael and silent tears started to pool in Dean's eyes. The child froze.

'Give me the infant' continued Raphael calmly to Elizabeth, the threat to Dean's life standing unspoken in the room.

'I don't understand…'stammered Elizabeth 'you are an Angel…our Father cannot want this'

'What would you understand about what He commands?' Raphael countered in a low voice stroking Dean's neck.

'Let the boy go, please' pleaded Elizabeth her voice breaking in the end.

Raphael stretched out his hand.

'For the last time, give me the infant'

Sammy had pressed his face into Elizabeth's shoulder his little arms wrapped around her neck. Anxiously Elizabeth looked around the room but there was no way out. She was on the verge of screaming in frustration when coolness wrapped around her and a voice whispered:

'_Do it'_

She loudly sobbed 'Alright' and prying Sammy's hands from her neck she handed the infant over not before giving him a last kiss on his cheek and uttering softly 'I'll come for you'

Raphael released Dean in order to receive the struggling infant with both arms. Dean hesitated for a second looking at Sammy in Raphael's arms torn between staying with his brother and running across the room to Elizabeth. Raphael stepped back returning to the shadows of the room.

'Dean, hurry!' Elizabeth bent down, stretching out her arms to pull Dean into their safety before the coolness wrapped around her again. Then came the noise piercing her ear drums and a bright light erupted.

'Oh, Sammy forgive me!' was Elizabeth's last conscious thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

"**Only a life lived for others is worth living"**

St John had not driven more than a few blocks west from the motel when a loud explosion rocked the area. He pulled the Jeep over to the side of the road and jumped out only to see a large smoke cloud rise behind him exactly in the vicinity of the motel where he had just left Elizabeth and the boys.

He paled and jumped back into the Jeep, swinging the steering wheel around and flooring the accelerator. Turning into the parking lot he saw people running away screaming and slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a man fleeing in just his underwear. His worst fears were confirmed when he looked over to where the last unit had been, now replaced by 20 feet high flames and debris. Horrified, he opened the car door and walked towards the burning building hoping against all hope to see Elizabeth and the boys somewhere in the panicked crowd.

The fire engines arrived with sirens wailing and fire men poured from the trucks going into action. St. John was pushed aside by a fireman securing the area so he stepped back into the on looking crowd unable to tear himself away from the sight of the burning building.

'This is my fault, my mistake, I should have known better to leave them' he thought miserably. What ever his father or Robert Campbell would accuse him of, it wouldn't be as damning as Andrew was already telling himself.

He finally backed away from the crowd returning to where he had left the Jeep lost in dark thoughts when someone called his name.

'Andrew!'

There she stood with Dean at her side, not one hair out of place, smiling at him while big fat tears were streaming down her face. Relieved, he rushed over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

'Don't you ever do that again. Your father will kill me if something happens to you!' He led Elizabeth and Dean over to the jeep.

'What happened?' St. John probed gently.

'I have lost him, Andrew. Raphael took Sammy and I don't know why' Elizabeth sobbed softly.

'Raphael was there?' He ran his hand through his hair in frustration 'This was all a trap to get Sammy? Damn, but how did you get out of that inferno?'

'I can't remember. ..I heard a voice telling me to hold onto Dean tight and then came the noise and light. The next thing I knew I'm sitting on the park bench across the road with Dean on my lap.'

St. John thought about what Elizabeth had said for a moment then suggested:

'Nathanial…he may have intervened. It has been written in the old texts that Nathanial pulled many a Warrior out of harms way'

Elizabeth nodded accepting the possibility but then turned to St. John in despair.

'What does Raphael want Sammy for?' She hugged Dean close thinking of his little brother.

St John rubbed his chin lost in thought.

'It doesn't make sense…Elizabeth, I checked on Jeremiah's translation which is basically correct except he didn't have the whole text. In order to complete the binding of Azazel one requires the sacrificial bleeding of a first born. Raphael would know this then why take Sammy and not Dean?'

'A sacrifice…?' Elizabeth shuddered at the thought 'Jeremiah would never agree to this. He must not have known' and then continued thinking out loud

'So who is Sammy of value to…?'

The answer dawned on Elizabeth: '…The Yellow Eyed Demon!'

St. John groaned in frustration '…maybe to keep him safe from your father and grandfather's desperate plan. But why would an angel be complicit with a demon? There has to be another agenda!'

'Raphael chose this town because the omens indicate that the Demon is close. We have to find Sammy before it's too late' urged Elizabeth 'But how do we locate the Yellow Eyed Demon?'

'There is lore on summoning a demon, but we need to ensure we get the correct demon showing up…and then what, Elizabeth…what is your plan?'

'We think Raphael has taken Sammy to hand over to the Yellow Eyed Demon…what if we get to the demon first and when Raphael appears we are there and…'

'Whoa, little lady don't brush over the details of the "_how to" _…how to find the demon, how to not be killed by him and ditto for Raphael, get them to give us Sammy and make it out of there in one piece. We are way out of our league!' St. John was shaking his head adamantly.

'I will not believe this…there has to be a way' Elizabeth picked up Dean and put him in the Jeep, then turning to St. John. 'Let's find somewhere to eat and get a coffee.'

Innocently she added: 'When do my father and grandfather get here by the way' looking straight at St. John who flinched slightly.

'How did you know?'

'I saw you use the public phone yesterday at our first gas stop. Who else would you call?' She smiled at St. John's surprise.

'They are about twelve hours behind us…I'd say around 6 am'

'How are we meeting up?'

'At St. Catherine's, the local catholic church.'

'Okay, so food and then we find a place to stay for the night.'

Elizabeth pulled herself up into the Jeep waiting for St. John to walk around the front to the driver side and get in. It was going to be a long night.

******

Elizabeth carefully closed the door behind her and walked across the room to where St. John was sitting. He had several manuscripts in front of him, intently scribbling notes.

'He's finally asleep again but I don't know for how long.' It had been a difficult night with Dean who was fretting for his brother.

She glanced at the manuscripts: 'Mh, some light reading?'

St. John looked up 'The Circle gave these to me to bring, thought they might help. Lore on the Yellow Eyed Demon'

'Found anything?' She sat down next to him. St. John leaned back, rubbing his eyes.

'Maybe…' he fell quiet. 'Anyway, it's time to meet your father and grandfather'

He pushed the chair back and stood up, grabbing the car keys from the table.

'Lock the door behind me. I'll pick up some breakfast on the way. I shouldn't be long'

Forty-five minutes later the three men walked through the door. Elizabeth faced them pulling herself up to her full 5.3 feet, chin up waiting for her father and grandfather to criticize her flight with the boys. Her grandfather started to speak but was held back by Robert Campbell who relieved to see his daughter walked up, gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

'Andrew filled us in…it's not your fault Lizzie and I'm sorry I forced your hand.'

Elizabeth's body relaxed against her father, her head resting on his shoulder.

'I have to get him back, Daddy. I'll never forgive myself otherwise'

'I know my darling. Let's have some breakfast and we will all sit down and try to make sense out of what we know.

The coffee gave St. John a new lease on life and he proceeded to explain the plan he had put together.

'I reviewed Jeremiah's translation which was accurate but he was missing an important second part of the incantation lore. The blood of a first born is required to bind the demon but most importantly we are missing a critical prop: an Aramaic incantation bowl.'

'Are you talking about devil trap bowls from the 5h century intended to ward off demons?' queried Edward Campbell

'Yes, originating from Mesopotamia they were used to capture demons and buried upside down in the corner of houses of the recently deceased or graveyards…I'm talking of a particular bowl not only with the magical incantation text but with a depiction of our demon. This is not your run of a mill demon bowl but was produced for a particular client and the incantation text varies from the standard text used by the scribes.'

St. John pointed to a drawing of an incantation bowl in his manuscript for Edward and Robert Campbell to view.

'This was made for Ephraim of Antioch following the 526 earthquake in Antioch which killed over 300000 mostly Christians. He later became the Greek orthodox patriarch of Antioch. In these manuscripts the Yellow Eyed Demon is considered to be Azazel the fallen angel buried by Raphael in the desert of Dudael.'

'The location of Dudael isn't known' interjected Robert.

St. John nodded but never the less continued

'Antioch lay in a valley between the Amanus and Cassius ranges with the Amik plains to the north' he paused and then quoted: '…_make an opening in the desert … cast him therein… And place upon him rough and jagged rocks, and cover him with darkness…_what if Azazel was buried in those ranges and managed to escape? We have a major earthquake and the creation of a magical bowl to bind Azazel given to a military officer during the reigns of Eastern Roman Empire Emperors Anastasius I and Justin I, a man who later becomes a significant member of the orthodox church'

'You came up with this on your own?' disbelief showed on Edward Campbell's face.

'No most is the work of the scholars from the Circle. Pieces started to fall into place once Robert contacted them about a 'yellow eyed demon'. There is prophecy surrounding Azazel, the apocalypse and special children…I was sent to retrieve the bowl for safe keeping'

'You know where it is?' Elizabeth looked at St John in surprise who had not mentioned this piece of information before.

'It was brought to the US some years ago and is hidden away at an Orthodox Monastery thirty miles north of San Jose.'

'So, we just knock on the door and ask them to hand it over?!' commented Edward dryly.

'No, actually Elizabeth will. I have a feeling they will give it to her'

Three pairs of eyes were staring at St John not comprehending why Elizabeth would be able to access the relic.

'The Circle believes that Ephraim belonged to one of the twelve families of Nathanial's Warriors…they should recognize the Medallion.'

Robert shook his head 'Okay granted we get the bowl, how do we then proceed?'

St. John took a sip from his luke warm coffee.

'The summoning of the demon is pretty straight forward though no guarantees that it will be the Yellow Eyed Demon but maybe the odds are in our favour…how many demons can there be in the area? Also, we need to find a site of so called "evil". Local historical texts describe how the Indian Ohlone tribe was decimated by the Spanish mission culture so it shouldn't be difficult to find a location of death or bloodshed in the region. A trip to the library should solve this problem.'

Elizabeth spoke up: 'Either the demon has Sammy already or knows where he is. Otherwise the appearance of the demon may make Raphael show up with Sammy…'

'I'm still confused about Sammy's role in this although he may be bait for the demon. It's hard to fathom Raphael using an infant this way, but…' St. John fell quiet.

'Without Nathanial's protection Dean and I would have died at Raphael's hands. This is not about destroying the Yellow Eyed demon … I fear Raphael has other darker motives.' Elizabeth's voice shook with barely controlled anger.

'Let's deal with the demon first. If we can bind and maybe kill him with the Colt then the children will be safe. Sammy will pose no threat and Raphael will surrender him.' concluded Robert gently squeezing his daughter's hand. Edward and St. John nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth heaved a sigh of relief as her family joined together to fight the Yellow Eyed Demon and free Sammy but the nagging feeling of doom in the pit of her stomach remained.

*******

Elizabeth was waiting with Dean in the Jeep a half mile down the track and under strictest orders by her grandfather not to follow them whatever she may hear or see. St. John had engraved protective sigils into the roof of the Jeep before he left her with Dean so that Raphael would not be able to find them.

Elizabeth had argued fiercely against being separated from her family but to no avail.

'You have retrieved the demon bowl, now let us finish it. Dean needs you to care for him. If this doesn't go the way we expect than you are our only hope of informing the Circle what has happened and continue the fight' her father had urged her 'I don't want to have to worry about you being safe' her father's eyes had been filled with sadness and she had known he was thinking about her mother and Jeremiah.

'Alright..' she relented and raised herself onto her tiptoes wrapping her arms around her father's neck and kissed his left cheek as if to seal the bargain. She had closed her eyes and sighed softly only reluctantly releasing her father after a minute.

Her grandfather, never a man of demonstrative affection, had placed his hand under her chin raising her face to meet his eyes.

'May Nathanial protect you Elizabeth.' He then had bent forward and softly kissed the top of her head before turning away without another word.

St John had stepped up to the Jeep opening the door for Elizabeth waiting for her to tear her gaze away from her father and grandfather who were walking up the trail into the wilderness.

'Come…' St. John had insisted gently while helping her into the car where Dean had already settled watching with the big innocent eyes of a five year old. His little hand had sought Elizabeth's as soon as she slid onto the seat next to him and Elizabeth had turned her attention to the little boy refusing to watch her family disappear into the wilderness.

The sun was low on the horizon when Edward Campbell sat down on the grass in a small clearing setting up the candles and burning the items outlined in the summoning spell. He commenced the Latin incantation while Andrew St. John stood off to one side with the Aramaic incantation bowl hidden in the folds of his jacket, his watchful gaze inspecting the surroundings. Robert Campbell was positioned across from St. John flanking his father and holding the Colt ready in his hand while keeping an eye out for any movement.

They had found a secluded area just east of Morgan Hill with the rise of the Diablo mountain range in front of them. When they had arrived it struck them how quiet it was. No birds could be heard in the trees and an eerie stillness enveloped the area.

A sudden sound caused St John to turn and from the bushes stepped a middle aged man, tall and muscular with brown short hair clothed in a dark suit looking out of place in the wilderness.

'A little party…so kind to invite me' the voice hit them like a gust of cold air. The man walked in front of Edward Campbell who had stood up on finishing the ritual and the demon's eyes flashed to their trademark yellow colour before turning back to normal.

'So, Edward Campbell, you never knew to leave well enough alone did you?'

The demon chuckled inspecting the older man from top to toe before addressing Robert Campbell.

'Bitten off more than you can chew, boys…but before I kill you why don't you amuse me with explaining the reason for this summoning?'

Without a word Robert Campbell raised his arm extending the Colt in the direction of the demon.

'Now, now…I really should have gotten rid of the gun last time…a mistake I will not repeat' the demon growled in a low menacing voice and with a fast movement he backhanded Robert who slammed into the trunk of a tree 20 feet away with the Colt flying to the ground. The demon laughed out loud and moved towards the Colt only to suddenly be stopped

Andrew St. John was kneeling on the ground, the bowl in front of him, softly chanting the Aramaic incantation. He had used his hunting knife to cut across his left palm watching bright red droplets of blood fall into the bowl punctuating every phrase of the incantation.

'No, No' the roar of the demon echoed through the forest and the ground shook gently.

He locked eyes with St. John who undeterred continued the incantation.

'This cannot be…Where did you find that bowl?' The demon slowly sunk to his knees, breathing hard and curling up his fists in rage.

'Important is that we found it and will complete what Ephraim was unable to finish…'a triumphant smile escaped Edward.

'Pray, tell me what on earth is going on here' the authoritarian voice of Raphael reverberated through the clearing.

******

Elizabeth had waited fifteen minutes after St. John left before giving Dean a last hug.

'Listen Dean, I need you to stay here in the car and wait for me. I won't be long, so lock the door behind me'

She reached over to the backseat where the Palmer carbine lay beneath the camping gear and retrieving several cartridges loaded the weapon. Dean watched her get the rifle ready with fear in his eyes.

'Lizzie, I'm scared. Please don't leave me'

Elizabeth's heart nearly broke and she turned back to him.

'Here Dean' she gave him a small juice bottle and a packet of cookies 'have a drink and a snack and before you know it, I'll be back'

Dean reached out and held onto the glowing St. John medallion around Elizabeth's neck, letting his little fingers trace the sigil.

'He will protect you, won't he?'

Elizabeth looked down to the glowing Medallion and gently removed Dean's hand.

'Yes, my darling just as he will always look after you'

'_Hurry Elizabeth'_ the voice urged and she quickly jumped out of the car and jogged up the trail in search of her family. She trusted that Nathanial would guide her in the confrontation she knew had to come. The Palmer would play a crucial role or Nathanial would not have insisted on her bringing it with her but she remained uncertain on it's purpose.

She slowed her pace just before reaching the clearing and left the trail stepping into the dense bushes making sure to pick her path carefully as not to make any noise. Peering through the cover she glimpsed her father lying on the ground only a few feet away with the Colt not far from him. She silently prayed that her father was alive, pressing her lips tightly shut.

Her grandfather stood in the middle of the clearing with the Yellow Eyed Demon on his knees a few feet in front of him. The demon was clawing at the ground in frustration while St John, the furthest away from her was concentrating on the binding ritual.

The arrival of Raphael took her as much by surprise as it did her grandfather and St. John.

'Pray, tell me what on earth is going on here' the authoritarian voice of Raphael reverberated through the clearing.

It hurt to see Jeremiah like this and her grandfather gasped at the pallor of his grandson. The dark shadows under his eyes and gaunt features indicated that the physical strain on a vessel was harder than thought.

Edward Campbell straightened his shoulders trying to hide his awe from the Archangel and looked directly at Raphael.

'We have found the demon Azazel and plan to kill him so that the infants are no longer under his control…just as you planned' Edward was referring to Jeremiah's diary entries concerning Raphael's promise.

'What do you understand of the heavenly Father's plan?' thundered Raphael 'I'm so tired of interfering humans.' Raphael waved his hand in the direction of Edward who fell instantly unconscious to the ground.

Elizabeth stifled an anxious scream at the sight of her grandfather's lifeless body. She had been correct in her fear of Raphael's duplicity.

The familiar coolness wrapped around her and she gripped the Palmer tightly expecting Nathanial to intervene at any time.

'St John, stop what you are doing now! 'Andrew St. John looked up at the command from Raphael, hesitating a few seconds and after glancing over to Edward's motionless body continued where he had left off.

The demon let out a howl of frustration at St. John's defiance.

'Do you really think those few drops will bind a demon as powerful as Azazel?' reprimanded Raphael in a low menacing voice, shaking his head while approaching St John slowly ready to strike him down.

'These incantations require a sacrifice, meaning death of a first born son with his blood saturating the ground… you will not succeed!'

Elizabeth felt her breathing slow, her heart pounded loudly in her ears when she heard the whisper:

'_Shoot Raphael…now!' _

Faith filled her heart and with hardly a moments hesitation she stepped out of the bushes,

raising the rifle in one fluid movement to her shoulder, aiming at Raphael who twisted around to face her.

The rifle discharged and the bullet hit Raphael squarely in the chest.

'You impudent pup…' bellowed Raphael before falling silent in surprise looking down as his right hand reached out to touch the bullet wound with the blood slowly oozing out.

His head snapped up his eyes wide with confusion.

Heartbroken Elizabeth watched as Jeremiah's body started to shake and static electricity built up in the surrounding air. The burst of bright light made her squeeze her eyes shut and the roaring wind nearly knocked her over. When she open her eyes Jeremiah lay crumpled on the ground. Slowly she approached her brother's body while St. John pushed himself up into a kneeling position looking dazed and disorientated.

'Lizzy..' it was Jeremiah's weak voice calling for her.

She fell to her knees with a loud sob while reaching for her brother, pulling him into her lap and cradling his head.

'Don't cry Lizzie…it was the only way. I haven't much time…Sammy is not far from here hidden under some bushes…'He pointed towards the trail.

Andrew St John sat down next to Jeremiah checking on the wound only to shake his head in despair at his cousin's fatal wound. Jeremiah grabbed hold of St. John's hand.

'Andrew, you need to finish the incantation …my blood will complete the binding. Take your knife and open up my wrists. My life's blood will buy you time …'

An anguished 'No..' escaped from Elizabeth's lips before she pressed them shut knowing deep down that her brother was right in his decision.

St. John did as his cousin requested, watching Jeremiah's blood leave his body with every beat of his heart and soak into the ground. He recommenced the incantation while Elizabeth held her dying brother with silent tears rolling down her face.

Azazel pounded the ground in fear, spittle flying from his mouth screaming all the while his threats of finding them all once he was freed again promising a slow and painful death to the Campbell family and friends.

Edward Campbell had regained consciousness in time to witness the last moments of his grandson's life while Azazel ranted out of control.

When Jeremiah's body shuddered and the final breath left his body with the last of his blood trickling into the ground, St. John's voice lifted on the finishing phrase of the incantation. He turned the bowl over and buried it in the ground wet with Jeremiah's blood. Once completed an oppressive silence fell over the clearing, Azazel mute in foreboding.

Tenderly Elizabeth let her brother's body slide to the ground, kissing him good bye before standing up.

The ground began to shake violently and the wind picked up. Edward Campbell staggered to his feet.

'Come Elizabeth, we have to leave. St John, take her while I go and get Robert' and with that he headed to his rousing son barely managing not to fall over on the way. The wind was ripping at their clothing and the ground was unstable under their feet.

'Go, Andrew, help my grandfather carry my dad. I'll be alright' Elizabeth pushed St John firmly away, reached for the Palmer carbine and started to stumble down the trail towards the Jeep.

'Sammy, where are you' she called out looking under every bush along the trail. She found him a few minutes later some five hundred feet down the trail when he crawled out of the underbrush on hearing her voice. Elizabeth smiled with relief and scoped him up in her arms barely breaking her stride. Sammy gurgled sweetly at his cousin, reaching up to touch her face, appearing unharmed by his experience with Raphael. Elizabeth could hear the men coming up from behind breathing hard and she lengthened her stride.

'Elizabeth hurry…I don't think we have much time left' called out St. John before it all went dark and the familiar coolness wrapped around her.

The next day the newspapers reported an earthquake of the magnitude of 6.2 hitting the Morgan Hill-San Jose area around quarter past nine in the evening of the 24th of April 1984.

_Comment: the earthquakes- Antioch and Morgan Hill , Ephraim of Antioch and of course the demon bowls are based on historical fact…that an earthquake can release Azazel, that first sons blood binds him, well that's my imagination…and when I wrote this I didn't know the Colt wouldn't work but I had my suspicions, hence the way I went with the Palmer._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

"_Keep your love for one another at full strength, because love covers a multitude of sins"_

They had been traveling for some time before tiredness overcame St. John and forced him to pull the car over onto a small unsealed road. He shut the engine off and leaned back, turning his head slightly to check on his passengers. Elizabeth was asleep on the back seat with Dean curled up next to her and Sammy was resting in her lap with his head against her shoulder. The little fingers of his left hand were wrapped tightly around a thick strand of Elizabeth's hair as if he feared she might let him go again.

Andrew St. John yawned silently rubbing his weary eyes.

'What I would give for a strong coffee now' he thought. A glance at his watch told him that it was just on three am in the morning.

Nearly six hours had passed since the four of them had woken up in the Jeep all unharmed by the earthquake at the finish of the binding incantation.

Edward and Robert Campbell though had been nowhere in sight and St. John had barely kept Elizabeth from venturing out in the night looking for her father and grandfather. The aftershocks of the earthquake forced them to leave the area as quickly as possible fearing the roads may become impassable through rock slides. St. John reassured Elizabeth that Nathanial would have taken Edward and Robert to safety most likely to their own car in Morgan Hill and they would meet up near the church where they had left it.

When they had arrived at St. Catherine's the car was gone and reluctantly Elizabeth agreed to set off without them.

Nathanial had shown Elizabeth the highway route sign 66 when he had spirited them out of harms way of the earthquake and although the significance of the highway route wasn't clear to Elizabeth, St. John trusted the guidance of the Angel. Now they were about forty miles from Barstow where they would join route 66 running west to east from Los Angeles to Chicago.

He and Elizabeth had barely spoken about the events of the night which weighed heavily on his mind. Jeremiah's sacrifice had brought about the desired outcome: Azazel bound and unable to use the children for his purpose therefore protecting his little cousin Sam Winchester from an uncertain future. Elizabeth had paid a high price when she was forced to kill her own brother. St. John feared that Elizabeth may never be able to forgive herself even though her choice was justified in his mind. Raphael was about to kill them all for interfering.

The Palmer carbine lay next to him on the car seat and St. John looked at it in awe. No one among the members of the Circle had known this weapon to exist but then the trust of the Circle in Angels was absolute and the need for such a weapon pointless.

Elizabeth had explained that the rifle had belonged to the Hunter Samuel Colt, the man who had made a weapon to destroy Demons apparently had fashioned a weapon that could force an Angel to leave a vessel.

It wasn't the first time St. John had heard the name Samuel Colt. He remembered his grandfather's favourite family mystery handed down over generations about a first daughter of the Circle called Helena. The story went that she had a love affair with a young American gun maker visiting England in the early 19th century, who had brought with him a new weapon design. The Circle disapproved as it was custom that a first daughter remained celibate. Helena though claimed that Nathanial had led her to this young man called Samuel Colt in order to commission a special weapon that could kill demons. St. John's grandfather would revel in describing the old magic employed in the forging of the Colt and the thirteen bullets on that special night in November 1835 when Haley's comet was passing through the skies. Helena guarded the Colt until her death a few years later refusing to let any member of the Circle lay claim to it. Afterwards, when the Circle searched her house the Colt was nowhere to be found and many came to believe that the Colt never existed. Andrew's Grandfather though believed Helena's story and loved to speculate on the Colt's whereabouts convinced that when the time was right Nathanial would lead the chosen Hunter to it. So finding the Colt with a Vampire Hunter in the US over 100 years later only deepened the mystery.

Now it appeared that Nathanial had provided for another weapon powerful enough to harm an Angel and protected all these years by the Campbell family.

The greatest surprise though had been the revelation by Elizabeth that Samuel Colt had fathered Nathanial Campbell the first in the line of Campbell Hunters. This secret had been guarded by Robert even after he had been welcomed into the St. John family. The revelation of another Circle of Nathanial's Warriors in the US would cause quite an uproar at home but it was obvious that Nathanial had guided Samuel Colt all those years ago and now was protecting his and Sarah Campbell's descendants.

'Why have we stopped here?' Elizabeth's sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts.

'I was falling asleep at the wheel so I pulled over' answered St. John in a soft voice as not to wake up the children.

Elizabeth gently eased Sam off her lap, carefully uncurling his fingers from her hair before laying him down next to Dean. She then opened the car door and slipped out before the cold air could rush into the Jeep stepping a few feet away onto the deserted road. St. John followed her quietly glancing back through the window to check on the boys who fortunately remained deeply asleep.

In the distance they could hear some cows bellowing but otherwise the countryside was silent. The darkness wrapped around them and the coldness of the night drummed away the last of their tiredness. Elizabeth was shaking slightly and started to rub her arms when St John placed his jacket on her shoulders.

'Thank you, Andrew' she paused for a moment before continuing 'thank you for standing by me tonight and for helping Jeremiah's death mean something…'her voice broke and Elizabeth pulled the jacket close. She could feel Andrew St. John standing just behind her waiting and she turned to face him.

'Tell me I made the right decision…that I couldn't let my family sacrifice innocent children…nor let Raphael hand over Sammy to a demon'

St. John looked down on his young cousin forced by the events of the night to grow up fast and carry a burden even a grown man would hesitate to shoulder.

'Your brother willingly became Raphael's vessel to prevent the killing of the children. He couldn't have known about Raphael's duplicity but you finished what Jeremiah had started. Sammy with the other children can now grow up and live a normal life. Who knows what sinister plan we may have averted?'

'Yes, but have we prevented it…we don't even know what the demon was planning' she shook her head as an anguished sob escaped her throat and silent tears flooded her eyes

'I don't know if I'll ever be able to face my father….'

St. John reached out and gently pulled her into his arms cradling her head against his shoulder.

'You listen to me Elizabeth Campbell, first daughter of the Circle, your father is proud of you. Your actions saved our lives and enabled us to complete our plan. Nathanial chose wisely when he selected you'

They stood together in the darkness for a long time until all the pain was washed away by tears, Elizabeth finally accepting the loss of Jeremiah and the path Nathanial had chosen for her.

*******

'Stop the car' called out Elizabeth staring up ahead at the Motel sign "Route 66 Inn"

They had reached Amarillo Texas mid afternoon and were driving along Sixth Street intending to drive until Oklahoma City where St. John planned to stay the night.

St. John hesitated briefly, and then after checking the traffic did as Elizabeth asked, stopping some hundred feet from the motel's driveway.

Elizabeth stepped out of the car and slowly approached the motel starring at the large sign in front of her. She scanned the car park and after a few seconds smiled broadly, turning to St John who had watched her from the car beckoning him to join her.

'Okay, I'll bite' he said opening up the car door to follow Elizabeth and when Dean moved to follow him, St. John added 'Dean, stay in the car and watch Sam while I check something out'

Elizabeth pointed triumphantly at a black 67 Chevy Impala parked in front of the motel.

'That's Uncle John's car. I'm certain of it'

St. John raised an eyebrow at the statement, but realized that coincidences didn't happen when angels were involved.

'Okay, I'll go inside and ask if a John Winchester is registered here. You stay with the boys'

St John started to walk towards the entrance of the motel but stopped after a few steps, turning back to Elizabeth.

'Are you sure this is the way you want it? You and the boys are welcome in England where the Circle can protect you.'

Gently Elizabeth nodded 'They have a chance at a normal life with their father far away from Hunters. I know that is what Mary would have wished for…'

With no further word St. John proceeded towards the motel's entrance and vanished inside while Elizabeth returned to the car and waited anxiously with Dean and Sam.

A few minutes later St. John exited the motel looking grim. He signaled Elizabeth to stay in the car while he headed down the road on foot arriving few minutes later at a bar.

The doors swung open squeaking slightly and St. John stepped from the bright sunlight into the musky twilight of the bar. His eyes adjusted to the lower light and he slowly walked into the room. There weren't many patrons in the bar with most sitting at the few tables finishing off a late liquid lunch. St. John called up the memory of the family photo Dean kept on his bedside table.

John Winchester was at the back of the room sitting alone with a half empty bottle of Bourbon in front of him and staring at his hands clutching a shot glass with the golden brown liquor.

'Damn' swore St. John under his breath. The man wasn't fit to see his sons in this state, but the man at reception had warned him that John Winchester had been on a bender these last few days. He owed money for last night's stay and St. John had fixed up the bill before the man would divulged the location of Winchester's watering hole.

He stopped in front of John Winchester's table and called over to the bartender.

'A pot of coffee for my friend and I'

St. John pulled out a chair and sat down facing John Winchester who lifted his head to inspect the man across from him. His bloodshot eyes narrowed as he asked:

'What do you want?' The wobble in John Winchester's voice indicated that he was probably only two or three drinks away from oblivion, a place he appeared to routinely seek out. His clothes looked like he had slept in them and the three day old beard underlined the recent neglect in personal care.

Hot steaming coffee arrived at the table and St. John grabbed the pot pouring a cup of the black fluid for Winchester and himself.

'I'm Andrew St. John, a relative of Robert Campbell. I'm here with Elizabeth and the boys'

He pushed the cup of coffee in front of John Winchester watching him absorb the meaning of the words.

'Dean and Sam are here?'

'Yes, just outside in the car. Circumstances have changed and you will need to care for your sons from now on. Drink up!' St John gave the coffee a nudge.

John Winchester frowned.

'No, no I cannot look after them, impossible' he protested shaking his head though regretting it immediately when the bile started to rise in his mouth.

'Listen' St John grabbed his arm squeezing just hard enough to get John Winchester's attention 'Those boys are your responsibility. Let's get you sober and cleaned up. There is a lot we need to talk about and not much time.'

The firmness in St John's voice brooked no more discussion and three quarter of an hour later the men emerged from the bar heading for the Motel.

Elizabeth had realized once Andrew didn't appear within a few minutes that taking the boys to the nearest park for a play may be called for so she slid into the driver's seat and headed for a park they had passed a few minutes earlier. Dean gladly jumped from the car running towards the swings in the middle of the park. Elizabeth followed slowly with Sammy in her arms enjoying the fresh air and warm sun on her skin. She sat down at one of the benches close to the play area feeding Sammy some crackers while watching Dean run around. The realization hit her that this would be the last time she and the boys would be together alone, that tomorrow she would be on her way to England and never return. The pain of looming separation made her gasp and Sammy looked up from his cracker at her with a little frown on his face. In spite of her sadness she smiled at him and he smiled back returning his attention to his half eaten cracker.

She had to believe that her choice of returning the boys to their father was the right thing to do because as much as she loved Dean and Sammy she did not want this life for them. She was required to go to England to complete her training as first daughter. Andrew had outlined some of her duties during the long drive to California but there was so much she didn't know about her new role as a leader of the St. John family. Her father had been remiss in not teaching her the family history of the St. John's but then without her mother around he may not have thought it his duty.

'Only time will tell…' she sighed softly not looking forward to the upcoming conversation with uncle John about why it was imperative he should stay away from the family and above all protect Sammy from a dark future. It wasn't going to be easy to find the right amount of information to divulge.

'Heh, Lizzie' Dean called out and waving his little hand at her as if he had sensed the somber mood she was in 'I bet you can't catch me!'

'You just watch me' and Elizabeth got up from the bench, grabbing Sammy and started to jog towards Dean, who was already running for the slippery dip.

'Leave it to Dean to cheer me up' she thought wistfully holding on to a squealing Sammy before cutting Dean off on the other side of the slippery dip. Dean barreled into Elizabeth and they all fell onto the ground in a heap of arms, legs, giggles and hugs.

There were moments in life you never wanted to end.

******

John Winchester looked at Elizabeth in disbelief running his hand through his hair and shaking his head. St John had just finished explaining about demons, the Campbell tradition of hunting, the Yellow Eyed Demon who caused Mary's death and the concern for Sammy if this demon found him.

'You are telling me that my wife was killed by a…a demon who wants Sammy for God knows what? And your father and grandfather knew about this demon but never told me? Not even when I told them how I found Mary on the ceiling before she burst into flames? I thought I was loosing my mind and all they did to was pat me on the back, telling me I must have been imagining things!'

Anger started to bubble to the surface and John Winchester jumped up from his chair and started to pace the room clenching his fists.

'I recognize evil, saw too much of it in the war but never understood why Mary, why us? I went to a woman who told me things about that night, about the evil that came into our home and deep down I knew she was telling the truth.'

He leaned against the wall his forehead pressing against the cool bricks, ragged breaths escaping his chest while emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

'I'm so sorry Uncle John. Our world is dark and dangerous and Mary had turned away from it after the death of her parents. She made my father promise never to mention anything of demons or hunting to you or the boys.'

John Winchester turned to face Elizabeth 'There is more you are not telling me, right?'

'Yes, but here is neither the place nor the time.' admitted Elizabeth to her uncle 'I need you to trust me that I have your best interests at heart.'

'What about this Yellow Eyed Demon?'

Elizabeth shot a glance to St. John before answering. She would lie out of necessity, just scaring John Winchester enough hoping to keep Sammy safe and under the radar from Raphael. She couldn't expect her Uncle to cope with the added revelation of an evil Angel out to get his youngest son.

'He doesn't know where Sammy is. That is why I want you to find a quiet town and settle down with the boys staying far away from this life. Andrew and I will try to figure out what the demon's plan is and how it involves Sammy. I want you to remain hidden until then because you see, if we cannot stop the demon for good the order to kill Sammy may be given……best no one knows where you are.'

She turned to her bag and removed a piece of paper.

'This is the address and telephone number of a Hunter my dad patched up a few years ago. His name is Bobby Singer and he lives in South Dakota. I will leave a message with him for you if I have any news. Just check in with him from time to time'

John Winchester took the piece of paper from her starring at the writing for several seconds before tucking it away in his shirt pocket.

'Andrew and I will be on our way. Take care, Uncle John. It may be a little while until I can contact you again.'

She stood up and turned towards the door where St. John was already waiting, holding the door open for her.

'Elizabeth, what about Dean…He'll ask for you. What shall I tell him?' John Winchester called out.

Elizabeth glanced to the bedroom door behind where Dean and Sammy lay sleeping. A few hours earlier she had kissed Sammy good night and read a special bedtime story to Dean, just like her father had taught her. His memories of Elizabeth, the time spent at the mansion and any recollection of the last days events had been tucked away deep into the subconscious.

'Don't worry Uncle John' she replied sadly 'He won't ask'

The door closed softly behind them and John Winchester heard their foot steps fade, soon followed by a car engine starting up.

It took him a while to digest all he had been told by St. John and Elizabeth. As frightening the realization was that evil had touched his family he also experienced anger intermingled with relief when confronted with the truth.

Elizabeth and St. John had been genuinely concerned for the safety of Sammy but he was also convinced that much more had not been divulged. They didn't trust him with all the details, why should he trust them. He was all his boys had and for the first time in months John Winchester felt alive. He sat down on the couch muttering: 'If she thinks I'm going to sit back and do nothing…'

He grabbed a pillow and blanket and stretched out on the sofa.

'I better get some sleep. It's a long drive to South Dakota' he thought before switching off the light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

-The present-

"_How long must I wrestle with my thoughts and every day have sorrow in my heart?"_

Sam found Elizabeth outside in the stable grooming one of the horses. The dapple grey stallion stood an imposing 17 hands high dwarfing the petite Elizabeth. He watched as in a sweeping motion she ran the body brush down the flank of the horse and after a few strokes would clean the brush on the metal currycomb she held in the other hand. The horse's ears twitched in Sam's direction followed by an impatient stomp and shift of weight.

'Is that coffee I smell?' Elizabeth turned to face Sam who was leaning up against the frame of the door holding a coffee mug in each hand. She stopped grooming, gave the horse a brief pat on the neck and walked over to Sam.

'Yes' he answered, stretching out his left arm to offer her a mug with steaming coffee 'Amelia sends it'

'Oh, she is finally talking to you' Elizabeth grinned whilst holding the mug under her nose and inhaling the strong aroma.

'If grunting counts as talking…then yes' Sam recalled how the old nanny had thrust the coffee mugs into his hands as he entered the kitchen looking for coffee himself, grunted and with a matching hand movement shoved him out the door towards the stables.

He moved over to sit down on the hay bales lined up against the stable wall holding his mug between two hands and letting his gaze travel the length of the stable to finally rest on the horse.

Elizabeth watched him silently, sipping from the coffee waiting for him to talk.

'He is a lovely animal, Elizabeth. What's his name?'

Elizabeth joined Sam on the hay bale next to him turning her body to face him tucking her right leg under.

'His name is 'Shadowfax' and he was a Birthday gift from Andrew St John a few years ago.'

'Shadowfax as in Lord of the Rings…?' Sam arched an eyebrow.

'Yes, Andrew loves his Tolkien. Good to know that your schooling didn't suffer too much with your life on the road'

Sam flashed her a wistful smile.

'I loved reading as a child. Just ask Dean. He had to take me to the library in each new town we rode into and I would spend hours reading while Dean would pass the time picking up girls'

Elizabeth's smile faded from her face at Sam's recollection of his childhood years.

She reached over to Sam, softly placing her hand on his left arm.

'You know there are not many things I regret but had I known that your dad would turn Hunter, drag you boys all over the country with no real home and raising you to be Hunters yourself…I would have taken up St. John's offer to take you with me to England and looked after you myself.'

Sam placed his hand over hers and gently squeezed it.

'Elizabeth, no don't…I have made peace with dad and the life we had on the road. It took some time but I understand him now and what he was trying to do. Anyway, do you really believe the Circle would have welcomed me?'

'Yes, together with Andrew I might have made it work. At the time I didn't understand how influential my position as first daughter is. Of course we then believed that Azazel was bound for eternity removing any threat from his sinister plans…'

'So how did he get out then?' questioned Sam.

'The death of my father gave us the first indication that something was very wrong but only once a pattern developed in the killings did we realize that a demon must be responsible. In late 2004 Andrew and I traveled to the place in California where we had left Azazel so many years ago and found the bowl shattered into many pieces on the ground. We knew then that the unthinkable had happened. Azazel was walking the earth again and had begun to hunt down all those associated with the Campbell family, those most likely to be able to thwart his plans. The Circle fell into a panic. Too late did the scholars realize that they were ignorant about an important detail of the binding ritual. At the time of the sacrifice Jeremiah was seventeen years old just a few months shy of eighteen, so his life blood bought us only seventeen years. In 2001 the spell broke and Azazel was freed to continue his plan. My father was his first victim.'

Elizabeth took a sip from the cooling coffee lost in thoughts about the past.

'I stayed at the old family mansion under the cover of running a B&B. My grandfather had moved to the old Homestead in Wyoming too old and broken to want to join the fight. Andrew had mixed success in contacting old family friends, warning them and in some cases helping them to disappear. The deaths continued though. I began to track you boys and your dad. Whenever Andrew would locate him and get there, he was long gone. He was a damn good Hunter. I began to spread rumors at the various Hunter's watering holes, vague enough not to attract too much attention but John Winchester would know that the Yellow Eyed Demon had returned.'

'He must have gotten your messages because he left Dean and went off on his own'

'Your dad was like a ghost.' Admitted Elizabeth 'Bobby wasn't able to help much as your dad had broken off communication with him a few years prior, but he knew that you had gone to California to attend college. It was easy to locate you with that information. St. John drove to California planning for you to come home with him. Then he saw you and Jess together and you were doing so well at school so I couldn't bear to destroy the normal life you had built. I asked a close family friend to keep an eye on you with the intention that she would pull you out if the situation ever warranted it…'

Elizabeth chuckled softly before continuing.

'Do you remember the old lady down the hall of your apartment, the one who would always bring over cookies for you and Jess…?'

Sam shook his head in disbelief at Elizabeth's confession.

'Old Mrs. Grandly?…that nosey neighbour? She drove me nuts when she would pop in at all times of the day and night, but Jess had a soft spot for her.' His thoughts lingered with the happy memories of the past.

'Well you didn't know her in her youth…she taught me all about self defense and even at her age would have been capable of teaching you a thing or two' smiled Elizabeth

'You know I probably wouldn't have gone with St. John anyway. I was so angry with dad and at the time I wanted nothing to do with hunting. I would have thrown him out just like I nearly did Dean when he came looking for me.'

Sam drank from his coffee and leaned back against the stable wall. California and college was so long ago that it seemed like a lifetime.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before continuing. 'I came to Jess's funeral wracked with guilt that I hadn't interceded earlier but I admit I never saw this move coming from Azazel.'

Dark shadows crossed Sam's face at the mention of his girl friend's tragic death.

'But you told us yesterday that you hadn't seen us after you left us with dad?' queried Sam.

'Sorry, but you both showing up took me by surprise, too and at the time I wasn't sure how much I could tell you.' apologized Elizabeth

'Anyway, I observed you and your brother together and knew Dean would look out for you while Andrew and I continued our hunt for Azazel. We had finally managed to get a message to John and when he rang back he refused to join us, preferring to go at it on his own. Your dad was the wild card we couldn't control. The Circle was trying to piece together what Azazel's agenda was when your father died.'

'Why did you not come forward and confide in us? We sure would have appreciated your help.' Memories of that difficult year came flooding back and Sam could feel the pain and grief starting to surface. The death of his father had been hard enough but he had nearly lost Dean, too and he had never felt so alone in his life.

'We were under orders not to interfere until it became apparent what Azazel's plan was.

Oh, believe me it wasn't easy and secretly I continued to keep tabs on you with Bobby's help.'

Sam swore softly under his breath. He couldn't believe Bobby had never told them about Elizabeth.

'No, don't blame Bobby, Sam…he didn't know who I was in relationship to you and Dean. When I sent your dad to him, all he knew was that you were a family in trouble that my dad Robert had helped out like we had him and other hunters before. He actually became very protective of you both in these last years and it took all my skill to coax any information from him.'

Elizabeth saw the tension slip away from Sam's face.

'In the end it all happened so fast…, your disappearance, your death leading to Dean's deal…whatever Azazel's plan was, it had been set in motion and I was helpless to stop it.' Her pain of failure echoed in her voice.

The ringing of Sam's cell phone interrupted Elizabeth. Reluctantly Sam fished it out of his pocket and held it up against his ear.

'Yeah….in the stable' Sam listen intently to the voice on the other side for a minute 'Okay' and flipped the phone shut.

Stillness lingered for a few moments before Sam spoke.

'Dean is keen to get going again. He wants to check out the old Campbell homestead in South Wyoming.'

Elizabeth leaned back, a soft sigh escaping from her lips. Time was up. There was so much more she needed them to know but it would have to wait.

'Well, then we have plenty to do before you leave. I need to give you the bank details for your accounts, your new IDs and the addresses of hunters and civilians working with us if you need help…'

'Bank accounts…IDs?' queried Sam

'Yes, no more need for credit card fraud, gambling or any of Dean's other talents.' Elizabeth replied 'You now have the financial means of the Circle behind you and of course the inheritance of this house and monies left by my dad for you. Don't worry as the IDs and accounts are untraceable. If you ever need anything just contact me. There are also a few manuscripts I want to show you and Dean with references towards the Apocalypse which may come in handy…'

'Speaking about manuscripts…Castiel has spent most of the day in your library. I have never seen him quite so animated. He still believes finding God is our best hope' added Sam

'I hope he finds what he is looking for. Every document that the St. John's Circle has collected over the centuries was copied and brought over for Andrew's and my use. There is also a small library at the homestead, mostly Campbell history. This reminds me, I need to contact the care taker of the Homestead so he'll give you the keys.'

Elizabeth stood up, tipping out the last bit of coffee on the ground before walking across to Shadowfax and after releasing the slipknot tethering him, she slapped the horse on the rear encouraging it to walk out into the paddock.

She continued businesslike:

'Mellee will pack a food basket for you while I'll restock your first aid kit from my medical supplies. Before you leave you are welcome to any supplies from the armory.'

'Elizabeth…' the waiver in Sam's voice made her turn around. Sam who was still sitting where she had left him took a deep breath before asking:

'Did you ever regret saving my life…I mean, maybe your grandfather was right with his suggestion to kill me and the children like me. All the pain and suffering because of who I am and who I may become…your brother Jeremiah's sacrifice…' Sam's voice broke and he fell quiet lost for words to express his guilt and sorrow. His hazel eyes sought out Elizabeth's and she could see the tears welling up. She walked back towards him, shock reflected in her face.

'Hell, no Sam, never, never believe that your death would have been of any benefit. Then or even now!'

Elizabeth's voice echoed urgency intended to make Sam understand.

'The coming of the Apocalypse, the confrontation of Good and Evil is unavoidable, it is written, so it will come to pass…but we have managed to stack the odds in our favour…'

A slow smile appeared on Elizabeth's face as she continued.

'Have faith… Nathanial lead two powerful and noble lineages together in the St. John's through the Campbell's and the Winchester's resulting in Dean's and your birth…the perfect vessels for Michael and Lucifer, or so it appears but you both possess a strength and determination mixed with a depth of love for your family and a willingness to sacrifice beyond what has been seen before. I fear Michael and Lucifer are in for a surprise with you two!'

'Are you implying that once taken as vessels we will be able to make a difference?' Sam's eyes had widened in disbelief at this suggestion.

'I know this to be true. How did you think I was able to take Raphael by surprise when I confronted him with the Palmer that fateful night? Jeremiah knew the lore of the gun, knew what it was capable of and still he blinded Raphael to the knowledge. If anybody can exert control over Lucifer or Michael, then you and Dean are the most likely of your generation.' replied Elizabeth softly.

'Michael and Lucifer keep insisting that we will agree to become their vessels, but this will never happen. Dean and I will never submit, never…!' hissed Sam with defiance.

Elizabeth stepped closer to Sam and gently cupped his face in her hands looking him straight in the eyes before answering.

'Sam, you will accept Lucifer because Dean will ask you to!'


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

'_What we see depends mainly on what we look for'_

'Dude, you've been awfully quiet since we left Lawrence' Dean glanced over to his brother. Sam was starring out of the window watching the sun set. There was the 'calm and peaceful' quiet and then the 'agitated and troubled' quiet with Sam. This was the latter.

'Sorry, lot's on my mind' was Sam's laconic answer to his brother's concern.

'Yeah, I understand. It's been quite a few days…' Dean threw Sam a furtive glance hestitant to dig deeper into Sam's dark mood.

It had taken them a few hours to complete their preparations for departure and Sam had avoided Elizabeth steadfast right up to the last moment. Dean had walked down the stairs at the rear of the mansion together with Elizabeth to where the Impala was waiting with Sam already sitting inside.

Elizabeth had seemed nervous, clasping her hands while taking Dean through the last details of the journey to South Wyoming, stealing glances across to Sam when she thought Dean wasn't looking.

He reached out and grabbed her hands which felt cool to his touch, squeezing them softly. She steadied herself and took a deep breath in, smiling up at Dean. The depth of love shining from her eyes shook him to the core and blew away any mixed feelings he may have harboured towards Elizabeth. Before he knew it he bent forward, hugging her and promising to call if they had any news. He then took the last few steps to the Impala catching his brother's eye on the way who had watched the exchange. It was not like Sam to forget his manners and a raised eyebrow and a head tilt pointing back to Elizabeth was Dean's subtle way to remind him. While Dean settled into the seat and busied himself with selecting the CDs for the drive Sam had climbed back out of the car and headed over to Elizabeth.

He didn't overhear their conversation which was brief but he was satisfied when he saw Elizabeth's anxious facial features relax before she reached up and gently caressed Sam's cheek good bye.

Dean directed his attention back to the road.

'Anyway we are making good time and should be in Green River by mid morning to pick up the keys to the homestead. According to the map it's about 80 miles south west from the town'

There was no comment from Sam so Dean continued.

'Can you give me another one of those sandwiches? I swear that Hoodoo nanny makes the best BLT sandwiches'

He held his right hand out while keeping his eyes on the road waiting to feel the weight of the sandwich in his palm.

Sam reached forward into the basket at his feet, unwrapped a sandwich and gave it to his brother who took a big satisfying bite only to exclaim:

'Oh, Sam, dude, this is the chicken salad!' Dean thrust the sandwich across to Sam who without a comment took it back, wound down the window and tossed it out the car.

'What did you do that for?' alarmed Dean stared at Sam.

'You didn't want it, I don't want it'

Dean slowed down the Impala and pulled over bringing the car to a stop before turning to face his brother. Sam though had flung the door open and fled the car walking a few steps away and then stopping with his arms crossed in front of him, his back to the Impala.

Dean sighed and followed his brother climbing out of the car and walking around the trunk before speaking.

'Okay, spill! What happened between you and Elizabeth?'

Sam shook his head and held out his hand warning Dean off. Dean stopped in his tracks but didn't relent.

'No, not going to happen…something is eating at you. I'm not going to let secrets tear us apart again Sam! I saw the looks you gave her when we said Good bye…'

Observing his brother's tense stance Dean rested up against the trunk of the car waiting patiently for Sam to master his emotions.

Minutes went by before Dean sighed deeply and recited in a low voice.

'…_and the Elder tore the bands of brotherhood asunder commanding him to receive the darkness and the Angel fell…'_

Sam swung around at the words.

'What did you just say?'

'At times can read you like a book' Dean thought before saying: 'the bit about me telling you to become Lucifer's meat suit…yeah, Cas found the prophecy in a manuscript in Elizabeth's library penned by a previous daughter of the Circle sometime in the late Middle Ages and showed it to me. It had quite the same effect on him as it appears to have had on you.'

Sam approached his brother with an incredulous look on his face 'So you don't think a prophecy detailing that you will ask me to accept Lucifer isn't something to be disturbed about?

Dean shrugged, replying 'Don't worry; I'm not going to let it happen, little brother!'

Dean motioned to return to the car but Sam slowly shook his head.

'Dean, listen. I think we have gone about this the wrong way. Just saying it isn't going to happen is not what I call a plan. We have been manipulated every which way intending for one result-you will be Michael's vessel, I will be Lucifer's, the beginning of the end. We never stood back to look at the greater picture, just too busy surviving one day at a time.'

'Sam, I saw what will happen if we accept…it's not an option!'

The memories of those days spent in the future courtesy of angelic intervention rose and Dean slammed his hand down hard on the trunk of the Impala as if to slam the door shut on those memories. He could still hear the crunch of his neck bones breaking when Sam killed his future self on the ground of the rose garden.

'This cannot be avoided Dean. It's taken me sometime but I think I get it. It's like we are caught in a dangerous rip in the water. The more we struggle against it, the more we get sucked under and finally drown but if we swim parallel to the rip we eventually get away from the current and can swim safely to shore.'

'_No!_ Sam don't….I cannot have you loose faith in what we are doing. There is no way we are going to become vessels and believe me I'd rather die then ask you to accept Lucifer'

Dean was getting agitated feeling cornered by what he feared was coming.

'Faith?' a faint smile appeared on Sam's face 'Funny you should say that… I talk this way_ because_ I have found Faith again.'

Dean starred at his brother, arguments racing through his mind but unable to deny the truth ringing from Sam's words. He let out a deep sigh before resigning himself to the turn of events.

'Okay then …what's your plan?'

Sam shrugged his shoulders 'I never said I had a plan just that we may need to change our point of view. Elizabeth made me think though…she believes that the vessel can have an influence on the Angel using it.'

Dean stared at the ground for a moment at these words before uttering: 'So that's what it was all about…'

Seeing Sam raise an eyebrow he explained: 'You were outside packing our gear when Elizabeth approached Cas. He was getting ready to leave when she made a point of informing him that she knew the location of Jimmy's wife and daughter and if he liked she would send a friend by to enquire if they needed anything and also to tell them that Jimmy was well. I didn't catch it at first but now that I think about it…You see, Cas looked at her deadpan, then his face relaxed and he thanked Elizabeth before adding that his daughter's birthday was soon and to tell her he loved and missed her. It struck me as strange at the time but then Cas has been loosening up lately…'

He looked at Sam in amazement: 'Son of a Bitch…that was Jimmy speaking!'

The brothers stood a while together in the twilight of the evening listening to the birds chattering and settling for the night in the trees before climbing back into the Impala.

'We're good?' Dean put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb onto the highway.

'We're good!' answered Sam

***********

It was mid afternoon before the Impala drove up the neglected dirt road leading to the homestead in the distance. To the east of them was the Ashley National forest on which the land of the Campbell Homestead bordered. The landscape was wild and beautiful.

On the rise several hundred feet from the house stood a lonely tall oak towering over the small family cemetery.

'No wonder the care taker thought this place was haunted' thought Dean contemplating the isolation of the homestead.

Dean stopped the car in front of the house and scooped up the keys from the dashboard.

'The care taker said he had just restocked the pantry and refilled the oil lamps. The well should supply us with water but it'll be safer if we boil it first. The wood for the fire is supposedly around the back in the shed'

Sam turned to the back seat and grabbed his and Dean's duffel bag before opening the car door to climb out.

'Don't say I never take you anywhere special, Sammy' Dean grinned at his younger brother making a play on their lonely childhood spent in dingy motel rooms.

A favourite game which Dean had played with Sammy consisted of 'camping'. He would take the bed sheets and drape them like a tent. Somehow baked beans tasted so much better huddling under threadbare sheets. Armed with their pillows and a blanket they would crawl inside and Dean would tell ghost stories. Little did Sam know at the time that many of the stories Dean was regaling him with were based in fact.

Dean had stepped onto the porch turning to take in the surrounds. On the right of the house was an old stable, on the left the remnants of a garden and a bit further a field an outhouse.

His gaze rested on the old and impressive Oak tree a short distance away, rubbing his chin while lost in thought. The majestic tree looked close to 80 feet high. It seemed out of place but there was also something very familiar about that tree, too though he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sam had joined him on the porch and like Dean couldn't tear his eyes from the view of the oak tree.

'Is that the family cemetery out there?' he asked

'Yes, Elizabeth told me that Sarah Campbell is buried there with her father and two unknown men. The Campbell family was able to hold onto this parcel of land because of the grave site otherwise this would have been included in the National forest.'

'You know,' said Sam thoughtfully 'that tree reminds me of the time we went looking for Anna's Grace…'

'Damn, you're right,' exclaimed Dean 'but you don't think…? I mean how many Angels fall to earth? And why here would their Grace end up here?'

'Would it really surprise you? I'd say we better check it out' Sam dumped the backpacks on the porch and without waiting for a response from his brother walked in direction of the cemetery leaving Dean to open up the house.

'Typical,' mumbled Dean as he crossed the threshold into the dark and musty house 'leave me to bring in the bags and the supplies …'

Dean quickly removed the shutters from the windows letting the warm breeze into the house. Light streamed in through the windows and Dean could recognize two doors at the back of the main room. He walked across and opened the doors which both lead to bedrooms. The larger one of the rooms had a small double bed and a turn of the century cherry wood wardrobe with a large book case in the corner filled with books and manuscripts. At the end of the bed stood a large blanket chest.

'Well, I'm having dibs on the double bed' he thought and left his duffel on top of the bed before turning his attention to the books. He carefully pulled a small leather bound volume from its place on the middle shelf and after a few minutes laying it down to pick up the next volume. There was nothing of interest as far as he could see only novels and farming almanacs with a few early 20th century mail-order catalogues.

'No clues for now' thought Dean and proceeded next door.

The other bedroom had two single beds with intricate hand made quilt covers stretching across them and a small writing desk placed under the window at the back. Framed Black & White photos were standing on the mantelpiece just like they hung in the Campbell mansion though the photo of a young Mary barely a teenager with her small infant cousins Jeremiah and Elizabeth caught his eye. Seeing photo's of his mum would always make Dean's heart ache and he reached out, gently tracing her face with his index finger. She was sitting on a picnic blanket outside under the large Oak tree with Elizabeth on her lap and Jeremiah sitting next to her. It shouldn't surprise him that his mother had been here as a young girl!

Tearing himself away from the photo Dean continued to survey the room and nearly missed the trap door underneath one of the beds. He pushed the bed aside just far enough to lift the wooden door and peered down into the darkness.

Dean grabbed the flashlight from his backpack and returned to the steep wooden stairs leading down into the cellar. Taking a deep breath he gingerly stepped onto the first rung testing it before placing his whole body weight on it. It quivered slightly but seemed to hold. He repeated the process and after few steps grew confident when suddenly there was a loud crack and the remaining steps collapsed under him throwing him forward to the cellar ground. The last thing he heard was Sam's voice calling out.

********

It took Sam a few minutes to walk up the slope towards the large oak tree. Off to the left was the small cemetery surrounded by a white picket fence. A large granite headstone stood upright against the back line of the fence.

A latched gate allowed entry to the graves and Sam stepped through stopping in front of the family headstone.

"_John Campbell- finally at peace"_

_1805-1853_

"_Sarah Campbell - Angels are watching over you"_

_1833-1884_

Sam crouched next to the grave to inspect the engraving at the bottom of the inscription easily recognizing the sigil of the Warriors of the Light.

'Strange,' he wondered aloud. If he was to believe the diaries, the Campbell's didn't know about Nathanial's Warriors until Robert Campbell visited England and traced the family history to the St. John's. He moved on to the grave on her right where there was only a small flat rectangular stone at the head. There was no inscription just a depiction of a seraphim. Curiosity made Sam move straight over to the grave on the left of Sarah's where there seemed to be no headstone. He took out his knife and began to probe the earth trying to locate a headstone but gave up after a few minutes.

Lost in thought, he stood up, sheathed the knife and wiped his hands on his jeans staring at the graves.

The breeze picked up and the oak leaves in the tree rustled, prompting Sam to look up. There was a hum in the air which made his hairs stand on end. He started to back away from the graves turning to scrutinize the area with all his senses on alert. In slow motion two red gold lobed oak leaves gently drifted in front of him and Sam reached out to catch one in his right hand while watching the other fall to the ground. Coolness wrapped around him and a voice whispered: _'Help Dean'_

Sam's head snapped up turning towards the homestead his eyes narrow, searching for his brother. The door to the house was wide open but he couldn't see any movement.

Sam started to walk towards the house, breaking into a jog before running the last hundred feet. He flew up onto the porch and through the door before coming to a skidding halt in the middle of the room just in time to hear the burst of wood giving way and his brother swear loudly followed by silence.

'Dean?' concerned Sam called out but got no answer. He hurried to the room where the noise had originated from and stood at the open trap door. Sam kneeled down scanning the darkness below. He could see a flashlight in the corner of the cellar with its beam bouncing off a wall. The daylight in the room only sufficed to make out the broken stairs.

'Hold on Dean' Sam jumped up and returned to the main room spying two oil lamps sitting on the table with matches close by. He quickly lit the lamps and took them into the bedroom. Lying down next to the opening he held one lamp into the darkness and after a few seconds located his brother unconscious on the ground with wooden debris surrounding him.

'Dean, wake up!' urged Sam at the sight of his lifeless brother but unease turned into panic when he saw the wooden stake protruding from Dean's thigh and the blood pooling around the wound.

'Crap!' hissed Sam pulling himself up off the floor. He needed to get down there to stop the bleeding. If the wood fragment had injured the major artery Dean would bleed out in minutes.

He ran to the Impala and opened the trunk retrieving the first aid pack and a rope. He tied a few knots evenly spaced apart before securing the rope and with the medical pack on his back and holding the lamp in one hand lowered himself down into the cellar.

Dean continued to lie motionless while Sam kneeled next to the injured leg, running his hands along his brother's thigh. He gently lifted the leg a few inches and sighed with relief when no sickening grating of bones moving occurred. Blood was oozing from the wound and Sam slipped a broad bandage around Dean's thigh up above the wound and tightened the tourniquet. The bleeding stopped to a trickle giving Sam time to properly inspect the injury. A 15 inch long fragment from the stair post had entered Dean's right thigh at a slight angle missing the femoral artery by an inch. The bleeding was coming from minor surface arteries and Sam packed the wound waiting until he had better light to try to tie off the bleeders. He loosened the tourniquet but left it in place for now.

He turned his attention to Dean's head where a sizeable scalp gash was bleeding, matting his dark hair. After applying a dressing Sam started to gently palpate down Dean's neck and length of his brother's arms feeling for any broken bones, then unbuttoning the shirt to inspect Dean's chest. A bruise was slowly forming over his right chest wall, likely the result of a broken rib or ribs. Sam inspected Dean's left leg and relaxed when he couldn't find any broken bones. Until Dean woke up and tried to move his legs and arms he couldn't exclude a spinal injury so he decided not to move his brother for now.

Sam sat back, wiping the sweat from his brow. After a few minutes of watching his brother's chest rise and fall with each breath he stood up reassured that Dean was fine for the time being and began to look around the large square room he was standing in. Several oil lamps were hanging from the ceiling so Sam lit them and the room was suddenly flooded with a warm golden glow. He could make out a desk a few steps away from him and the walls were filled with shelves upon which books and journal were stacked. Various protection sigils decorated the ceiling and maps of the region hung on the wall closest to him. He recognized one particular map detailing the large devils trap made by the train tracks and the lone cemetery where Dean had finally killed the Yellow Eyed Demon. A soft whistle escaped his mouth when he realized that his family may have planned and built the large trap around the devil's gate.

He circled the room noticing the layers of dust on everything. It had been a long time since someone had been down here. Obviously the care taker was not aware of the room which explained the poor condition of the steps. Sam had reached Dean's flashlight and bent down to pick it up when he noticed something. The beam hit the wall highlighting an uneven joint between two pieces of timber of the skirting board. He bent down running his fingers over the wood, pushing and prying until the skirting board gave way revealing a hidden compartment. Using the flashlight he illuminated the inside which hid a small leather satchel. Sam reached inside and pulled it out when he heard a familiar voice pipe up:

'Sam, a little help ?…urgh, someone stop that pounding in my head' and as Dean tried to pull himself up lancing pain from his right thigh made him think better of it and with an outburst of expletives he sank back.

'Heh, Dean take it easy!' Sam rushed to his brother's side 'you've got a concussion, probably a cracked rib or two and the mother of all tooth picks in your leg'

'So what are you waiting for? Get the mother out of me and patch me up!'

'Whoa, I need to get you topside to stitch you up. Hold on I'll go over to the barn and see if I can find a ladder or something…'

Sam grabbed the rope and climbed up vanishing through the opening while Dean closed his eyes trying to ignore the throbbing of his leg and head.

'Breathing is a bitch, too' thought Dean regretting a deep breath he had taken to test out Sam's theory of a cracked rib 'Yep, Doc Sam Mc Dreamy was spot on!'

Dean turned his head gently from side to side to inspect the room he was in and his eyes fell onto the leather satchel Sam had dropped at Dean's side just moments earlier. He reached out and pulled the satchel up to his body sliding his hand under the leather binding to open it. He then upturned the satchel and a small diary dropped out. Lifting it up he read the golden embossed letters on the front: _Sarah Campbell_

********

'Butcher!'

'Ingrate' replied Sam finishing off the last suture and wiping off the blood before applying the bandage.

'Shall we keep this as a souvenir?' Sam held up the 15inches of 'toothpick' grinning at his brother.

'Throw it on the fire Sammy. I never ever want to see it again!' replied Dean exhausted. Due to his concussion Sam had been reluctant to give his brother any strong pain killers and so Dean had spent a difficult twenty minutes while Sam removed the stake, cleaning out the wound before suturing it up.

'Stay still until I have tidied up and then I'll help you across onto the couch' advised Sam as he saw Dean trying to get off the table. 'You move too much and those sutures won't hold and we start again'

Dean swore under his breath but waited patiently for Sam to help him up and carry most of his weight when he negotiated the few steps across to the couch.

He then watched as Sam prepared some dinner moving around the small cooking area surreptitiously glancing across to Dean to check on him. After a little while Dean could feel his lids grow heavy.

'Dude, don't fall asleep…I've finished heating up the tomato soup and you need to stay awake after a concussion' called out Sam startling Dean awake.

'Wouldn't want to miss it…'

Sam carried over a mug with the soup holding it out in front of Dean who took it from him. He then grabbed the chair from the table and dragged it across joining Dean in front of the fire place. In one hand he held another mug of soup for himself and in the other the diary of Sarah Campbell.

He carefully opened up the diary viewing the yellowed pages as his eyes scanned the delicate handwriting. The entries began when Sarah was 16 years old and her mother had just died in a riding accident. The outpouring of a distressed teenager filled Sam with unease, hitting too close to home for comfort with the loss of his own mother and he quickly turned the pages until he found an entry from the year 1853 that caught his interest.

"_It was late spring, just a few months after my father's death when a stranger who would change my life forever arrived at the homestead…"_


	16. Chapter 16

_so, I hope you have been enjoying it so far...thank you for the initial reviews and please keep it coming...it's nice to know when you like what I'm dreaming up :)_

_We are heading to the last chapters and I'm setting up for the final twist in my story, so pay attention guys..._

**Chapter 15**

**Spring 1853**

"_**... Without darkness nothing comes to birth, as without light nothing flowers."**_

There was a grumble in the sky and the wind picked up sweeping the young woman'sgolden brown hair into her face. She deftly grabbed the wayward strands and pinned them up before putting on her wide brimmed straw hat. The clouds were racing over the sky and the cattle on the pasture were restless. She turned her face into the breeze, closing her eyes briefly and breathing in the pine scented air before gathering up her skirt and stepping off the porch.

Sarah Campbell began her daily walk up to her father's grave a short distance from the house just on the rise. From there one could see for miles to the west and it had been her father's favourite place to pray. He had fashioned a small bench and would come out to read his bible in the late afternoon lost in grief for his wife Christina who had died a few years ago.

After the tragic accident that cost her mother's life, her father John Campbell had fled North Carolina to the solitude of southern Wyoming taking with him his only daughter, his wife's old nanny and his two hunting dogs. He employed a few men as help and started to run a cattle farm though his heart wasn't in it.

Initially Sarah had been horrified at the prospect of moving to such a remote location away from the comforts of the city and tea parties but once she arrived she fell passionately in love with the wild untamed country and the deep wounds that the early death of her mother had caused slowly healed.

Her father though never recovered and when during the last weeks of the winter pneumonia took hold of him, he had no will to fight it and in spite of Sarah's efforts he passed away. The men had buried him on the top of the rise and just a few weeks ago the large granite headstone had arrived from Denver marking his grave.

She reached the small wooden bench placed a few feet from the grave and sat down letting out a soft sigh of frustration. Sarah knew that her time on the farm was coming to an end. Her aunt was demanding that she return to the east coast and marry advantageously. She knew that many a man would find her well proportioned figure alluring. The fresh air and sun had given her fair skin a honey coloured hue and her deep blue eyes sparkled with innocence.

It seemed so unfair to Sarah that as a woman she couldn't keep the farm, though had she been a man no one would have interfered. As she was still not of age having only turned 20 last month all her father's wealth had been put into trust with her uncle until she married and her guardian had commanded her return to civilization. She would be considered quite a catch with her father's fortune going to the man who married her. Fortunately Sarah had managed to persuade her uncle that she needed some time to round up the cattle and sell them off as it seemed unlikely a buyer would come forward for the isolated farm. Sarah had promised that by the end of summer she would return east and marry as her uncle and aunt wished.

Lost in thought Sarah remained until the sun started to set in the sky and the chill of the coming night reminded her that the men would soon be arriving for their dinner.

She stood up and gathered her skirts and ran towards the homestead.

*******

'Seconds, Michael?' Sarah looked at Robert Wallace's young son, a strapping lad of 16 years who with his dad worked the farm for Sarah.

Michael had just swallowed the last spoonful and cleared his voice.

'Yes, Mam' thank you' and he lifted up his plate to give to Sarah who smiled at the young man taking his plate and filling it up with more of the rabbit stew.

Anthony Hardecker a young man in his early twenties and one of the other farm hands had just finished with his report on the northern fence line.

'I suggest we drive the remaining cattle to the eastern pasture where the fences are still all intact then waste time on fixing the northern fence. The last of the cattle will be out of here within the month'

Sarah had just sat back down at the table after refilling the men's plates when there was a rumble and for a few seconds the ground trembled. The china in the cabinet shook and a delicate picture frame fell off the mantel piece to the ground.

Everybody looked up from their plates in shock.

'My God, was that an earthquake?' exclaimed Sarah 'We've never had one here'

The horses in the corral outside were in uproar, whinnying in alarm and the cattle was bellowing.

Sarah and the men rushed out onto the porch into the darkness of the evening waiting expectantly but no more tremors followed.

'Michael, go and check on the milking cow in the barn and you Tony check on the horses' ordered Robert Wallace himself leaving to inspect the cattle on the near by pasture.

Sarah remained on the porch looking out into the darkness when a sudden bright light erupted in the distance followed with a brief shudder of the ground. It appeared to have occurred in the vicinity of her father's grave and Sarah grabbed her shawl and an oil lamp walking out into the darkness towards her father's grave.

'Miss Sarah, wait…!' young Michael who had returned from the barn was running after her carrying a rifle to protect them from stray wolves.

'Hurry Michael, I saw a strange light out at my father's grave…' She rushed headlong into the darkness with the young man in tow.

When they reached the rise they found two men lying on the ground just a few feet from her father's grave.

A middle aged, dark haired man dressed in grey overcoat and a dark suit lay crumpled at the side of a younger man with light brown hair.

'My God, where did they come from…?' uttered a surprised Sarah letting her gaze roam the surroundings.

Sarah bent over to the older man and with Michael's help she turned him onto his back. The warm light of the lamp illuminated the man's pale face and Sarah recognized immediately that he was dead.

She stared in wonder at the man's features which struck her angelic in their peacefulness. With a gentle movement she closed his eyes shut whispering softly a prayer for the unknown man's soul.

A soft moan from the young man drew her attention to him. He appeared to be in his late twenties, very tall and dressed in a simple checkered shirt and jeans with well worn leather boots. The shirt was torn over the left shoulder and Sarah noticed a bandage soaked with blood. He was still alive and needed her help.

'Quick, Michael, fetch your father and the wagon.' commanded Sarah as she kneeled next to the young stranger.

Michael Wallace ran towards the homestead calling out for his father while Sarah remained with the semi conscious man. The wound had started to bleed briskly so she tore lengths off her petticoat, bunching them up into a wad and pressed firmly on the wound.

Another anguished moan escaped from the young stranger's mouth followed by a shudder before he fell into unconsciousness.

When half an hour later Robert Wallace and Anthony Hardecker were carrying the wounded man into the homestead, Sarah directed them to her father's bedroom. The young stranger was more than six feet tall at least and would be more comfortable in her father's bed. The elderly nanny followed bringing the medical chest and hot water for Sarah.

The men placed the stranger on the bed and stood back watching Sarah remove his shirt and bandage to view the wound. An antique gold medallion caught Sarah's eye and she gently lifted the chain over the unconscious man's head and laid it on the night stand next to her.

She turned to the men hovering in the back and shooed them out.

'I'm perfectly safe, Wallace. He couldn't harm a fly in his state. Please fetch the body of the other man before the wolves find him.'

The men filed out of the room and back to the horse wagon to do as ordered.

A quick inspection of the wound revealed a gun shot wound, recently surgically tended but some stitches had torn causing the bleeding. Sarah cleaned the wound, staunching the bleeding with compresses while the nanny prepared the sewing needle heating it over a flame and finally handing it to Sarah. A few stitches later and with a firm bandage in place the bleeding had stopped and Sarah sat back to look at the handsome stranger.

There were old scars along his chest and an unusual ornamental tattoo just above his wound. Fresh bruises on his face and along his chest wall and abdomen were visible but fortunately he had no broken bones.

Sarah sat on the bed watching the man's chest gently move with each breath. He was deathly pale from the blood loss and she hoped that she had stopped the bleeding in time.

Her gaze fell on the medallion on the night stand and she picked it up. It felt heavy in her hand, made of what appeared to be solid gold with an intricate engraving of an angel and a strange inscription surrounding it.

Robert Wallace came into the room and interrupted her thoughts. She slipped the medallion into her skirt pocket and looked over to the door.

'We've put the man in the tack room for the night. Tony and I will bury him at first light.'

'Thank you, Wallace. Please bury him next to my father. I think he'll like the company.' She smiled wistfully

'What about him, Miss Sarah…' Wallace pointed to the stranger in her father's bed.

'I fear he may not make it' she answered sadly 'He has lost a lot of blood…'

Sarah stood up from the bed and drew the rocking chair closer, grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and settled down next to her patient.

'Good Night' Wallace nodded and quietly drew the door shut behind him

The next days were touch and go as the young man developed a wound infection with a high fever. In his delirium the man mumbled in languages unknown to Sarah and tossed restlessly. Once she thought he was speaking Latin, something familiar from the bible and she regretted not having paid better attention in church. Many times he would callout, clawing the blanket as if searching for the comfort of someone dear to him. Sarah would hold his hand, talking to him in soothing tones but his voice was filled with a need that broke her heart. She bathed his hot feverish skin with cool water and applied poultices to the wound hoping to draw out the infection. With great care she dribbled water past his dry and cracked lips silently praying for the recovery of this unusual stranger. The old nanny hovered in the background bringing food and coffee to Sarah who would not leave the young man's side.

It remained unclear how the men had arrived at the farm. Hardecker had scoured the area looking for their horses the only possible means for reaching the remote farm but to no avail. Besides the unusual medallion there were no personal items on either man.

On the morning of the third day the fever finally broke and he fell into a deep sleep. Exhausted Sarah slipped out to eat some breakfast and run a bath. She was drying herself off when she heard a noise from the other room. Quickly she threw over a dressing gown and rushed next door.

On entering the room the tall stranger turned to her, confusion written all over his face. He was standing near her father's desk next to the window which looked out over the rise and the family cemetery.

'Where am I?' his husky voice broke. He swayed slightly as he turned to face her.

Sarah looked at the towering stranger and her heart skipped a beat when his hazel coloured eyes rested on her. She took a few steps towards him.

'You are at the Campbell homestead. Three nights ago we found you and your friend a few hundred feet from here on the rise.' She explained to the bewildered young man who was looking so lost standing in the room, trying to understand what was happening to him.

'My friend…? Where is he?' concern echoed in his voice.

Sarah shook her head with regret.

'I'm very sorry but he was dead. My men buried him in the family cemetery. I can take you there if you wish'

The man turned away from her, his head falling to his chest while gripping the edge of the desk and taking deep steadying breaths. He finally lifted his head up and stared out of the window quickly running his hand over his eyes and wiping away the tears.

Moments passed in silence while Sarah waited for him to speak again giving him time to come to terms with the death of his friend.

She noticed as the man's gaze fell onto a rectangular wooden box resting on the desk. He reached out and opened the lid to find inside a gun with a Latin inscription on the barrel, a carving of a pentagram on the handle and thirteen bullets nestled at the bottom of the case.

Sarah watched with curiosity as the stranger picked up the weapon and handled it with reverence while examining it.

'The gun belonged to my father who bought it home from England some years ago. He told me that a mysterious elderly woman had given it to him as a present. She foretold that it would be of great importance to the Campbell family one day…'

The young man read out in a soft voice: '_non timebo mala……I will fear no evil'_ and looked up at Sarah as if noticing her for the first time.

'By the way, my name is Sarah….Sarah Campbell' She held out her slim hand for him smiling sweetly.

The man hesitated for few seconds, then took her hand gently into his and after briefly looking at the gun in his other hand, he continued:

'My name is Sam …..Samuel Colt'


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter ...here we go:**

**Chapter 16**

**The present**

"_**We will either find a way or make one**_"

'Here take these antibiotics!'

Sam had just finished redressing Dean's wound and handed him the tablets with a glass of water.

Dean pushed himself into a sitting position grabbing the tablets and swallowing them with a large gulp of water. He shuddered as he felt the tablets slide down his gullet.

'Aren't you forgetting something, Doc?'

'The bill is in the mail…'suggested his brother

'Very funny, no those little pale pink ones…?' Dean pointed at the pouch with the tablets Elizabeth had included in their first aid kit.

'You're not due a dose of pain killers for two more hours, Junkie'

'Tell that to my leg…' He shifted his weight to take the pressure off his right side.

Sam poured a coffee for Dean and himself and sat down next to his brother.

'I read through Sarah's diary last night. A few months after she meets Samuel Colt she marries him and they live here on the farm. There are some references to Colt's work as a Hunter but I assume the details are in his diary. She remains vague on Colt's origins, maybe she never knew but towards the end of her diary she writes about her wish to be buried next to him. I think he is the one in the grave on her left without a headstone.'

'And you're telling me this because…?' asked Dean

'She writes that Colt wore a golden medallion all his life. I have searched high and low in the cellar for the medallion she describes in her diary and I cannot find it, so that leaves one place we haven't looked…' Sam left the rest of the sentence unsaid.

'You want to dig up Colt because you think Sarah buried him with it?'

'The description fits the St. John's Medallion which means Samuel Colt was a Warrior of the Light…it would explain a lot about his Hunting skills, the Colt and the Palmer… I need to find it to confirm this.'

Dean could see that this was important to Sam.

'Okay' agreed Dean 'let's go and desecrate the grave of great-great-great-great Granddaddy…did I miss a great in there? By the way, you do realize you are the one digging?'

Sam nodded and helped Dean up. When he placed weight on his right leg, the pain made him draw in a deep breath but he straightened up to his full height. After a few seconds he limped out of the house and followed Sam down the porch.

Sam jogged across to the barn returning with a shovel, which he handed to his brother.

'Here you can use it as a crutch'

They set off towards the family cemetery and when they arrived Dean was ready for a fistful of painkillers.

He took a drink of water from the flask Sam held out for him and stopped to catch his breath. His leg was throbbing so he dragged himself over to the small wooden bench.

Over the next half an hour he watched Sam dig up the grave of the famous Hunter Samuel Colt. The hollow sound of metal hitting wood indicated that his brother had reached his goal. Dean stood up and moved over to the edge of the grave.

Sam brushed off the dirt from the coffin and recognized the sigil of Nathanial's Warriors.

'Bingo' he thought and gently he levered the coffin lid open and pushed it across.

'So, what do you see....is it there?' Dean carefully peered over the edge but his brother blocked his view.

'Yes, yes it's here' Sam looked up at his brother distracted 'go, sit down and rest. I'll be right up'

Sam crouched down feeling dizzy. He carefully removed the medallion from the remains but couldn't stop staring at the sigils engraved on Colt's ribs and sternum. He leaned forward and pulled the lid close over the coffin squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out what he had just seen. His confused thoughts were racing and his finger tips started to tingle so he forced himself to slow down his breathing before he blacked out. Seconds passed but Sam couldn't move still processing what he had seen.

'Heh, Dude someone is coming….' Dean called out in alarm

Sam turned away from the coffin, stuffing the medallion into his pocket and lifted himself out of the grave to join Dean outside of the cemetery. Still shaking, he held his hand up to shield his eyes against the sun trying to make out who was coming up the dirt road.

The small silver Porsche stopped next to the Impala and Elizabeth climbed out hurrying towards the house.

Dean cupped his hands in front of his mouth calling out to Elizabeth who stopped and swung around searching the rise. She waved and walked briskly up towards them.

'This can't be good' said Dean with a worried look at Sam who nodded as his colour slowly returned.

Elizabeth had told them how rarely she left the mansion in order to avoid discovery. While Raphael was hunting them only a dire emergency would make her leave the safety of the Campbell mansion.

'Dean, Sam…we need to talk and there is no cell reception out here. I've been driving all night'

She noticed the open grave, Dean's bandage around his right leg and Sam's strained look. She frowned in concern and asked:

'Do I want to know what you two have been up to?'

Dean shrugged innocently and inclined his head towards Sam.

Sam stepped forward clearing his voice 'We found Sarah Campbell's diary, it lead us to Samuel Colt's grave and this is what we were looking for…'

He held up the golden medallion which Elizabeth easily identified as the sigil of Nathaniel's warriors. But that wasn't the only thing unexpected because as Sam held it up, it began to shimmer in an eerie pale yellow.

Dean whistled softly in surprise and Sam nearly dropped the medallion.

'It's alright, Sam. This medallion will phosphoresce in the presence of a male St. John descendant. You found it in Samuel Colt's grave?'

Sam nodded wordlessly while staring at the glowing medallion. His suspicions had been confirmed and Colt had been a member of the Circle but why was there no account of him in the St. John archives. The medallions were bestowed on the first born in each family when they reached the age of 16 and their owners carefully recorded.

Elizabeth swallowed hard.

'I was notified yesterday that the first son of the Circle, Kieren St. John was killed together with six other members of the Circle.'

Dean and Sam looked aghast at Elizabeth.

'How could that happen?'

'It's not clear. The Circle is in total disarray. Most of the victims were high ranking members and heads of their families. We have lost the most senior and experienced leaders of our family. My first thought is Raphael. I think he knows that the Palmer has resurfaced. It's a powerful weapon in the hands of any St. John descendant. Andrew has left for England to investigate and bury his father and I am to follow shortly because as first daughter I must assume leadership until Nathanial chooses the new first son.'

'So how does Nathanial choose the next first son?' Dean held out his right hand for the medallion.

Elizabeth watched in amazement as the glow intensified to a bright hot white when Sam handed the Medallion to Dean for inspection.

Dean felt dizzy holding the medallion and swayed slightly with the impact of its energy.

He looked up in alarm at Elizabeth and Sam.

'Oh my God,' Elizabeth clapped her hands in front of her mouth afraid to utter the fateful words. 'Nathanial's choice is made known to the Circle when the medallion glows in an intense white in the presence of the new first son…. Dean, you are the next first son of the Circle!'

********

Dean had asked her not to advise the Circle of his status and Elizabeth had calmly accepted his wishes. 'Too calmly,' Dean thought trying to sort through his feelings. 'Everybody wants a piece of us…Michael, Lucifer and now Nathanial. Get in line…!'

He knew that Elizabeth trusted Nathanial implicitly and if he was to believe the diaries Nathanial had always come through for the members of the family. He even wondered if it was Nathanial that had pulled him and Sam away when Lucifer rose. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling he was bring manipulated. Trust did not come easy to a Winchester.

Before they left the old homestead Elizabeth had inspected Sam's handiwork and while redressing Dean's wound she briefly outlined the responsibilities of the first son of the Circle.

'You are now considered the Leader of the Circle. Your word is law and the men and women of the Circle will follow where you lead.'

'Sam & I work better alone' growled Dean watching Elizabeth refastened the bandage around his leg.

'You will also be expected to come to England to formally accept your position' continued Elizabeth ignoring Dean's attitude.

'That is absolutely NOT going to happen' Dean felt ill just thinking of an eight hour flight over the Atlantic. He wondered if the Circle ever had a first son petrified of flying.

Elizabeth sighed but added 'There is a lot you still need to learn about…'

'Listen,' replied Dean agitated, turning away from Elizabeth by slipping off the table and pulling himself up to his full height 'we are in the middle of the apocalypse and I cannot afford to go AWOL training to be the "first anything" at the moment…'

Sam caught Elizabeth's eye and silently shook his head at her. It was no use to push Dean.

'Okay, Dean let's close things up here and head home. You can think things through on the journey. Nathanial must trust that you are ready or you would not have been chosen.'

She packed up her medical supplies and followed Dean and Sam outside to the waiting cars.

********

The drive back to Lawrence was long and quiet. Dean spent most of it stretched out on the back seat resting while Sam drove. Elizabeth left the Porsche in Green River with a car dealer arranging for it's delivery to Lawrence. She then rode with the brothers in the Impala sitting up front with Sam.

They had been driving for hours and the darkness of the night loomed.

Sam stole glances at Elizabeth who was looking straight ahead absently listening to the music and occasionally humming along. He could hear Dean softly snoring and was grateful that his brother was getting some rest. They couldn't afford much downtime and Dean's leg and ribs would need a few weeks to heal.

'What's on your mind, Sam?' Elizabeth turned to face Sam.

Damn, this woman could read his moods nearly as well as his brother he thought surprised.

'Ah, nothing ….really…' Sam plastered a smile on his face while shaking his head slightly, keeping his eyes on the road. The sight of Samuel Colt's remains had shaken him to the core and he was at a loss to comprehend what it meant.

Sam had been glad that his brother, distracted by his injuries had not noticed his unease since the cemetery but it had not escaped Elizabeth who obviously wasn't going to let it rest.

Elizabeth starred at him for a minute then turned to inspect Dean on the backseat before challenging Sam.

'Dean's asleep…what's got you rattled? Are you worried about Dean becoming the first son of the Circle?'

'What do you know about Samuel Colt?'

Now Elizabeth's eyes widened in alarm at his question. 'Why do you ask?' was her guarded reply.

'There wasn't much information on his origins in Sarah's diary and I was just wondering…' he let his voice trail off.

Elizabeth remained quiet biting her bottom lip.

Now it was Sam's turn to keep digging because it was clear Elizabeth knew more than she was willing to disclose.

'You know, few years ago I researched Samuel Colt, the gun smith. He did have a colourful life in his youth but nothing ever indicated knowledge of the supernatural. According to Sarah's diary she meets him in 1853 describing him as a young man in his mid to late twenties but the Samuel Colt the gun smith was born in 1814 which would make him 39 years old in 1853…'

There was silence from the other side of the car so Sam continued.

'There is no doubt that he invented the Colt and St. John history gives us a clue to the how it was made…but the man who married Sarah, beginning the lineage of Campbell hunters that has to be another person, someone who took the name for whatever reason.'

'I still don't understand where you are going with this, Sam' the wobble in Elizabeth's voice betrayed her and Sam sighed in dismay.

'You want me to trust you but you don't trust me…tell me who Samuel Colt is?'

'I can't Sam. I don't know…' exclaimed Elizabeth and her fear was palpable in the air.

Sam gripped the steering wheel harder and his voice dropped to a dangerous low growl.

'I saw the remains of Colt…he had protective sigils engraved on his ribs and breastbone protecting him from discovery by the Angels. I have only seen these once before in my life…'

'Please Sam believe me…I don't know' Elizabeth's plea rang true and Sam took a deep breathe unclenching his hands from the steering wheel.

'For crying out loud, guys can't you shut up and let a man sleep' Dean's sleepy if annoyed voice rang out from the backseat.

Sam turned in alarm wondering how much of the conversation had been overheard by his brother only to see Dean relaxing back into a deep sleep.

'Don't worry. The painkillers dull his senses. He won't remember anything in the morning' reassured Elizabeth.

Sam just nodded briefly and turned his attention to the road. He had to let it go; for now at least.

When they arrived the next morning at the mansion in Lawrence Andrew St. John was waiting for them. He had just been about to get on a flight to England when Elizabeth had called him back.

The tall fifty something man exuded an air of strength and determination. He hugged Elizabeth briefly who whispered something in his ear.

St. John then turned to the brothers holding out his hand in greeting.

'Dean, Sam ….good to finally meet you again even if the circumstances aren't the best'

'When are they ever in this family' Dean said under his breath shaking Andrew's hand

'Sorry to hear about your father, Andrew' Sam replied to which St. John just nodded solemnly.

'Let's go inside. Amelia has prepared some food for us and we can talk' Andrew St. John held open the doors to the house and ushered everybody inside.

Amelia had outdone herself presenting the weary travelers with a feast and long minutes were spent quietly eating and drinking before Dean laid down his fork and spoke up.

'I will say this once only…I'm not accepting the role of first son. I'm not going to England. I'm staying here with Sam and together we will find a way out of this mess or we die trying. But, I do not want to loose touch with you either Elizabeth.'

Dean placed the St. John's medallion on the table, pushing it towards Elizabeth and sat back crossing his arms in front of his chest, waiting for Elizabeth or St. John to speak.. There was a moment of silence before Andrew St. John addressed Dean.

'Dean, this is not something you can knock back, the position is yours until your death. It cannot be changed…' St John held up his hand to stop Dean who was about to interject 'If you are unwilling to shoulder the responsibilities of the position, the Circle will make do. It has happened before in the mid 19th Century when Nathanial didn't select a first son for nearly 10 years and the first daughter guided the members. But in your case under these dire circumstances, the Circle can try to fit in with you. Elizabeth and I will be your advisors on all things pertaining to the Circle'

Elizabeth added: 'See the Circle as a resource to be used by you in this fight…having Nathanial with you can only help and may give you an edge neither Michael nor Lucifer will have counted on.'

Sam looked at his brother expectantly, giving him a slight nod of encouragement.

'Alright then… Let's see if we can work together…' Dean relented and reached out for the medallion. He carefully picked it up and then hid it away in his jacket.

Andrew St. John smiled with satisfaction before continuing.

'I will leave for England tomorrow, attend my father's funeral and will inform the remaining members of the Circle of your new status. I will return with those willing to fight as it seems the final battle is near and it will be where ever you and your brother are.'

Now it was time for Sam to speak up.

'Elizabeth, we'll be leaving after breakfast. Bobby rang just after we arrived and he has found something he needs to show us so we are heading over to his place'

'Well, then we better finish up all of Amelia's good food or there will be hell to pay'

Elizabeth encouraged the men to help themselves to seconds and smiling with relief that Dean had not totally rejected the Circle. She sliced some ham for Dean and while offering Sam more toast, she thought: 'Now it begins…'

**Now for those who don't want to know how I tie up the Apocalypse arc don't read after the jump…and then again if you have been following the story carefully you may actually already know where I'm heading…**

**Tissue alert, Dean Angst/Sam hurt –death of characters-well sort off, nothing that cannot be rewritten in another installment ;)**


	18. Epilogue

**_okay, you were warned...._**

**Epilogue**

**A day after Detroit**

"_**Though an army besieges me, my heart will not fear; though war break out against me, even then will I be confident"**_

'Dean, I'm sorry. I have done all I can.'

Silent tears were rolling down Elizabeth's cheeks as she removed her surgical gloves and untied her gown which was covered in blood. She stopped in front of Dean who could clearly see the fatigue in her face. When they had arrived a few hours ago Sam had been barely conscious and Elizabeth had worked tirelessly to save his life since.

'Sam is dying.'

The words hit Dean like a ton of bricks.

'No, not after we have come this far' Dean paled shaking his head vehemently.

He glimpsed past Elizabeth to see his brother lying on the operating table in the room next door hooked up to a heart monitor, a respirator and an IV.

'The blood loss from the gun shot wound was significant' Elizabeth tried to explain 'and then the delay in getting him to me here in Lawrence…if he wasn't so strong he would have died on the journey. I have given him several units of blood but now his blood isn't clotting…it's just a matter of time before he bleeds out.'

Dean pushed Elizabeth aside and walked into the operating room. He had known that the odds of both of them surviving the encounter with Lucifer were bad but deep down he had hoped they would die together, not ever have to face being the one left behind again.

Sam had known that Dean would have to shoot to kill or Lucifer would not leave his body. Dean felt like he died too when he raised the Palmer, aiming just above his brother's heart and watching Sam silently sink to the ground. Lucifer had been taken by surprise and his departure from Sam's body shook the ground, blowing out all the windows of the deserted factory while the gathered Demons howled in unison.

He touched Sam's arm and was alarmed how cold it felt. Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam's hand squeezing lightly but there was no response.

He turned to Elizabeth who had followed him into the room. She saw his querying look.

'He is still under the anaesthetic. It's kinder to not wake him up.' Elizabeth explained

'Wake him up, Elizabeth' Dean whispered 'I want to say good bye'

Castiel entered the room just as Sam was rousing, coughing weakly but then opening his eyes. Dean was standing next to Sam, holding onto his hand while Elizabeth was hovering on the other side of the table.

'I'm sorry Sam…' Dean's voice broke when he looked into the dull and lifeless eyes of his brother.

'Lucifer…?'croaked Sam, his throat sore from the breathing tube.

'Gone for now, but for how long, no one knows' Dean continued to hold his brother's gaze while trying to shut out the despair that was rising and threatening to overwhelm him. Sam smiled for his brother, trying to comfort him but a spasm of pain shot through his body making him gasp loudly. Dean looked up at Elizabeth in alarm who already was preparing another dose of morphine for the IV. Sam relaxed and his eyelids fluttered shut.

'Dean, the army of Darkness is gathering outside. They have found us' Castiel's voice broke the quiet of the room. 'St. John sends me to fetch you. The member's of the Circle are waiting and more Hunters have arrived in the last hour to join the fight'

Dean didn't move. He didn't trust that his legs would carry him and was leaning heavily on the table.

'I can't leave Sam now…' he answered Castiel in a flat toneless voice.

Dean watched as his brother's breathing grew laboured.

'This may help for a short while' Elizabeth gave Sam some oxygen via a mask. 'He needs to sit up a bit, too'

Blood was seeping into Sam's lungs slowly suffocating him. Dean slipped his arm under Sam's shoulders and raised him up gently then pulling him close so that his head rested against Dean's chest.

Elizabeth went to switch off the heart monitor. Its irregular beeping was a constant reminder that Sam's heart rate was slowing and death was close.

Dean held on to Sam's hand silently willing him not to die, begging him not to leave him. Memories of their life together flooded his thoughts, drowning him. There was so much he wanted to say but his voice deserted him.

Sam opened his eyes a last time.

'Go Dean…it's alright big brother… I have played my part, now it is your turn.'

Exhausted he closed his eyes.

Dean turned to Castiel

'Is there anything you can do…please Cas I'm begging you!' A lonely tear escaped and Dean hastily wiped it away.

Castiel hesitated to reply knowing that his powers had limitations since he had broken with Heaven. The battles of recent had left him weak but he had never felt such closeness to human beings like he did to Dean and Sam. He would give his life for them.

'Dean,' Elizabeth warned 'even if Castiel revives Sam it will be only a matter of time before Lucifer can claim him back. He has accepted Lucifer and there is no 'take back'

'There is one option…it will probably not work but…' Castiel's voice made Dean look up in hope.

'I can hide him in the past before I try to heal him but I fear the journey alone may kill him.'

He left unsaid that he would share the same fate if he tried to heal Sam.

Dean looked up, grinning with childish hope.

'If he stays here he's dead anyway or worse…I knew you'd come through'

He turned to Sam, shaking him gently awake. Sam moaned and his eyelids fluttered briefly.

'Listen Sam, Cas is going to help you get away….' Dean removed the St. John's medallion from his pocket and slipped it over Sam's head and hugged his brother for the last time speaking softly to him.

'I'll find you if I can when this is all over, you hear, I'll find you'

'I'll be waiting….Jerk' was Sam's weak reply.

Dean smiled faintly at his brother's attitude before answering back with the familiar response 'Bitch'. He eased himself off the table, stepping aside for Castiel to take his place close to Sam.

Dean gave Castiel a quick hug unable to express his gratitude in any other way.

Castiel stood next to Sam and just before he touched Sam's forehead he turned to Dean with a last good bye.

'I never regretted siding with you Dean'

Within a blink of an eye Castiel and Sam were gone. Dean knew deep in his heart that he would not see Sam or Castiel ever again but if it meant his brother was safe then he could live with it.

He stared at the empty operating table lost in thought. Minutes went by before Elizabeth's touch startled him and he looked at her. She had come around the operating table to stand by his side.

'Dean, there was something I have been meaning to give to you for sometime but never found the right moment. I didn't understand till now...' Elizabeth led him to the room next door where rows upon rows of books lined the shelves of the St John Campbell library. After a quick search she held out a leather bound book for Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow when he read the name "Samuel Colt" embossed on the front.

'Colt's diary…you had it all the time?'

'Since the night my brother joined with Raphael. It was years before I read it and then Nathanial ordered me not to show it to anyone else. Look inside, front page…'

With a frown on his face Dean opened the diary to the front page, only to read:

_"To my big Brother…_

_Where are you, Jerk?"_

It took a few seconds until Dean understood the message. He smiled as the pieces fell into place, then handed the book back to Elizabeth who watched him straightened his shoulders, take a deep breath and walk out to meet the Hunters and members of the Circle all waiting for their leader to take them into the final battle.

**The end...for now at least...**

**_So, I hope you enjoyed my story. Please leave me a review ...pretty please!_**


	19. missing scene

**Warriors of the Light –the missing scene**

When I originally envisioned this story there was the scene with Castiel and Sam after they flee and hide in the past…and once I was writing I realized that for story continuity (the historical flashbacks are from the diaries Dean and Sam find and read) I couldn't work it in…but I felt I had cheated Castiel out of a shining moment so I wrote the scene and here it is for those who want to read it…(Warning death of character)

**The missing scene…**

There was a thunder in the night sky and the ground shook as Castiel and Sam arrived in the past. Disorientated and weak Castiel fell to his knees on the ground with the unconscious Sam lying next to him. A few seconds passed before Castiel was able to lift his head staring out into the darkness. When he touched Sam's forehead he had gathered all the faith he possessed and concentrating the last of his angelic powers had thrown himself and Sam into the past not caring where they would end up as long as it was far away from Lucifer's reach.

His eyes struggled to focus and the cool air of the spring night wrapped around him. The moon light broke through the clouds illuminating a granite gravestone which stood a few feet to his left and in the distance he could see the warm lights of a lonely homestead.

He looked down at Sam's still body and despair filled Castiel's heart as he saw failure.

'So tired…' he thought while waves of nausea battered him and his hands shook.

In his mind he saw Dean's eyes light up when he had offered to heal Sam after hiding him somewhere in the past. The warmth of faith had lifted his spirits and had made the impossible seem possible. Gone were the doubts and gone the guilt of being an instrument to manipulate Dean and Sam in fulfilling prophecy as Zachariah and the other Angels had envisioned. When he had broken with Heaven he had not broken faith with his Father but had refused the path Michael and the other Angels walked. Castiel threw his lot in with the Winchesters and till now never regretted anything.

Sam's breath rattled calling Castiel back to the here and now. Death was only moments away so Castiel lifted his arms, gazing towards the sky and prayed to his Father for the last time. He had promised Dean to heal his brother but he had promised too much.

Instead of dying with his brother Dean at his side, Sam would breathe his last breath lost in the maelstrom of the past with Castiel as his only witness though the angel would follow shortly. Castiel cleared his throat.

'Father, hear me…' he whispered 'I need your help one last time for this man…'

A faint high pitched ringing broke the eerie stillness of the night, the air reverberated with electrical energy and Castiel closed his eyes in defeat. How they had found him he didn't know but his failure was absolute. He bowed his head waiting for the final blow to be delivered by one of his brothers but instead he felt coolness wrap around him.

'You have done well, my Brother. It is time for you to rest' the voice soothed his soul and Castiel breathed deeply.

'Nathanial…?'

'He will be in my care now, Castiel'

The angel smiled as peace filled his heart and his last thought was with Dean.

'It is done…'

A bright light erupted from Castiel's chest and his Grace poured forth spilling over Sam's lifeless body and flowing into the ground.

Nathanial watched as the empty vessel slid to the ground before leaving.

to be continued : Warriors of the Light: Samuel Colt – In the beginning


End file.
